Sring In London
by HyukZnyuKz
Summary: Ilana Tan


Spring in London

Ilana Tan

" _To the one who showed me Moonlight..._

 _thank you..."_

Prolog

ADA sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang aku

belum mengatakannya karena... yah, karena berbagai alasan. Dan alasan utamanya

adalah karena aku takut.

Kalau aku mengatakannya, reaksi apa yang akan kauberikan?

Apakah kau akan menerima pengakuanku?

Apakah kau akan percaya padaku?

Apakah kau masih akan menatapku seperti ini?

Tersenyum padaku seperti ini?

Atau apakah justru kau akan menjauh dariku?

Meninggalkanku?

Tapi aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak mungkin

menyimpannya selamanya. Entah bagaimana reaksimu nanti setelah

mendengarnya, aku hanya berharap satu hal padamu.

Jangan pergi dariku.

Tetaplah di sisiku.

Bab Satu

Seoul, Korea Selatan

"AKHIRNYA kaujawab juga teleponmu. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu

berkali-kali selama tiga hari terakhir."

Kata-kata itu menerjang gendang telinga Danny Jo bahkan sebelum ia sempat

berkata "Halo". Ia bahkan juga belum sempat benar-benar menempelkan ponselnya

ke telinga. Mengenali suara sahabatnya di ujung sana, Danny tertawa dan berkata,

"Jung Tae-Woo, aku tahu kau rindu padaku, tapi tolong kecilkan sedikit suaramu.

Aku tidak mau orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu berpikir kita pacaran atau

semacamnya. Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan gosip gay1, tapi aku tidak."

Jung Tae-Woo tertawa hambar. "Lucu sekali," katanya datar.

Danny berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar di kantor itu, menatap jalanan

Apgujeong-dong di bawah sana. Jalanan cukup ramai, orang-orang dalam balutan

jaket tebal beraneka warna berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dan mobil-mobil

berseliweran di jalan raya. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa. Pemandangan seharihari

yang sering kali diabaikan kebanyakan orang. Namun Danny menyukainya. Ia

suka mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, setiap pejalan kaki dan setiap mobil yang

lewat.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kau meneleponku," kata danny ringan, "dan aku minta

maaf karena tidak sempat membalas teleponmu. Kau sendiri penyanyi terkenal, jadi

kau tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya saat jadwal kerjamu begitu padat sampai kau

bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Aku harus berangkat ke

London minggu depan, jadi semua pekerjaanku di sini harus selesai sebelum itu."

"Aku tahu kau mau pergi ke London," sela Tae-Woo. "Karena itulah aku

meneleponmu. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Tentu," sahut Danny tanpa ragu, "katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau tampil dalam video musikku."

"Video musikmu?"

1 Baca _Summer In Seoul_

"Syutingnya akan dilakukan di London. Kau tahu siapa yang sudah setuju

menjadi sutradaranya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Tae-Woo melanjutkan, "Bobby

Shin. Dan karena aku tahu kau akan pergi ke London untuk bekerja dengannya,

kupikir kami tidak perlu mencari model pria lagi. Kau model pria yang sempurna.

Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Danny mendesah, pura-pura pasrah. "Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Tidak," kata Tae-Woo sambil tertawa. "Oke. Berarti kita sudah sepakat. Oh ya,

Danny, asal kau tahu, wajahmu tidak akan terlihat sepanjang video musik itu.

Hanya model wanitanya yang akan disorot."

Alis Danny terangkat. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Secara pribadi, menurutku kau terlalu tampan untuk video musikku," gurau

Jung Tae-Woo. "Tapi tenanglah, walaupun hanya punggungmu atau bagian

belakang kepalamu yang terlihat, seluruh Korea akan tahu bahwa Danny Jo yang

membintangi video musik Jung Tae-Woo. Kalau kau keberatan, silakan bicarakan

dengan Sutradara Shin. Dia yan gmembuat konsep video musiknya."

Danny kembali mendesah berlebihan, namun mulutnya tersenyum. "Jung Tae-

Woo, aku ini orang sibuk, baik di sini maupun di London nanti. Jadi katakan

padaku, kenapa aku harus meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk tampil dalam

video musikmu kalau wajahku tidak akan terlihat?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Danny, Jung Tae-Woo malah balas bertanya, "Sibuk?

Maksudmu sibuk pacaran?" Lalu ia terkekeh. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkan

pacarmu kepadaku?"

Alis Danny terangkat heran. "Apa maksudmu? Pacar apa?"

"Gadis yang kulihat keluar dari restoran di Gangnam bersamamu kemarin

malam. Apakah gaids itu yang membuatmu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

Mata Danny menyipit begitu teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Dan beberapa

kejadian sebelum kejadian kemarin malam. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh, yang benar saja."

"Dia... bukan... pacarku," ulang Danny, menekankan seitap kata. "Lagi pula

apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah beralih profesi menjadi wartawan atau apa?"

Jung Tae-Woo tertawa. "Hei, aku hanya bertanya."

Saat itu pintu kantor terbuka dan Danny berbalik. Matanya terarah pada wanita

bertubuh langsing dan berambut pendek yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan yang

menatap Danny dengan alis terangkat. Danny yakin kakak perempuannya heran ia

muncul di sini tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan, tanpa suara

menyapa kakaknya, dan tersenyum singkat, senyum yang sudah membuat banyak

gadis penggemarnya luluh lantak.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kita bicara lagi," kata Danny di ponsel. Tanpa

menunggu jawaban Tae-Woo ia menutup ponsel, menjejalkan benda itu ke saku

celana jinsnya, lalu berpaling ke arah kakaknya. " _Nuna_ 2 harus bicara dengan Ibu,"

katanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Anna Jo, yang sedang melepaskan topi, menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap

adiknya dengan heran, lalu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi juga, adikku sayang," katanya

sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berpotongan modis dengan jari. "Dan apa yang

harus kubicarakan dengan Ibu?"

Anna tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Danny. Wajah kedua kakak beradik itu tidak

mirip, tetapi mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah menarik yang disukai para

fotografer, sama-sama memiliki bentuk tubuh jangkung dan ramping yang disukai

para perancang busana, sama-sama memiliki kepandaian berbicara yang membuat

mereka disenangi orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Semua itulah

yang menjadikan mereka model terkenal.

Dulu Anna Jo adalah model _fashion_ yang menghabiskan waktunya berjalan di

atas _catwalk_ di seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun sejak lima tahun lalu ia mulai dikenal

sebagai perancang busana dan butik-butiknya kini tersebar di Seoul dan Tokyo.

Danny mengerang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi berlengan di depan meja

kerja kakaknya. "Nuna, aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan Ibu," katanya lagi, kali

ini dengan suara yang terdengar tertekan. "Ibu tidak bisa terus berusaha

menjodohkan aku dengan anak perempuan sahabatnya, atau saudara perempuan

kenalannya, atau—seperti yang terjadi kemarin malam—keponakan perempuan

orang yang baru dikenalnya di salon! Ini sudah kelewatan. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ibu

begitu bersemangat ingin menjodohkan aku? Dan asal _Nuna_ tahu, akhir-akhir aku

sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk main-main."

Kalau kakaknya lebih dikenal sebagai model _catwalk_ , maka Danny lebih dikenal

sebagai model iklan. Wajahnya sering terpampang di majalah-majalah dan iklan

televisi. Menurut survei salah satu majalah remaja populer, Danny Jo adalah salah

satu bintang iklan paling diminati di Korea Selatan, walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia

mulai memfokuskan diri pada impiannya yang lain, yaitu menjadi sutradara video

musik.

Anna tersenyum lebar dan memeriksa surat-surat yang diletakkan sekretarisnya

dengan rapi di atas meja kerja. "Kurasa kencan buta yang diatur Ibu untukmu

kemarin malam tidak berjalan mulus? Kau tidak suka gadis itu?"

Danny mencondongkan badan ke depan, wajahnya serius. "Apakah _Nuna_

percaya kalau kubilang gadis itu baru lulus SMA?"

Mata Anna melebar menatap adiknya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga,

Ibu benar-benar sudah kelewatan kali ini."

Danny mendesah berat dan bersandar ke kursinya kembali. "Apa yang Ibu

rencanakan? Kenapa Ibu ingin aku segera menikah? Aku tidak mengerti. _Nuna_ harus

membantuku menyadarkan Ibu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa gila."

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang bicara dengan Ibu?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi Ibu tidak mau mendengarkanku," sahut Danny.

"Ibu beralasan bahwa dia hanya ingin membantu, karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja

sampai tidak sempat bersosialisasi. Katanya siapa tahu di antara gadis-gadis yang

dikenalkannya kepadaku itu ada yang cocok untukku. Katanya dia hanya

bermaksud baik dan aku seharusnya menghargai usahanya." Danny terdiam, lalu

menatap kakaknya dengan mata disipitkan. "Jangan-jangan _Nuna_ dulu menikah

juga karena dijodohkan Ibu?"

"Jo In-Ho, jangan sampai kakak iparmu mendengar itu," Anna Jo

memperingatkan sambil tertawa. "Dia sangat gencar mengejarku dulu."

Danny tersenyum masam. "Aku tahu."

Anna Jo memandang adiknya yang sedang tertekan itu dengan perasaan geli

bercampur kasihan. "Setelah tiga kali mencoba dan gagal, kurasa Ibu akan

menyerah."

Danny menggeleng cepat. "Oh, kurasa tidak. Kemarin Ibu bertanya padaku

wanita seperti apa yang kusuka. Untuk memudahkannya mencari wanita yang tepat

untukku, begitu katanya. Aku yakin dia masih belum menyerah."

"Lalu apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"

Kali ini Danny tersenyum kecil. "Kukatakan padanya kami akan melanjutkan

pembicaraan itu setelah aku kembali dari London."

Anna mengangkat alis. "Oh, kau jadi pergi ke London?"

Danny memang pernah bercerita pada kakaknya bahwa ia akan pergi ke

London untuk bekerja dengan Bobby Shin, salah seorang sutradara video musik

terkenal di Korea. Walaupun Sutradara Shin sudah menetap di London bersama

keluarganya, kadang-kadang ia masih aktif bekerja di Korea. Danny sudah beberapa

kali bekerja sama dengan Sutradara Shin dalam pembuatan video musik dan ia

snagat mengagumi pria yang lebih tua itu. Sekarang Danny kembali ditawari oleh

Sutradara Shin sendiri untuk bekerja sama dengannya di London. Bukan sebagai

model, tetapi sebagai asisten sutradara. Danny tidak mungkin melepaskan

kesempatan sebesar itu.

"Aku akan berangkat minggu depan," kata Danny.

"Ibu pasti uring-uringan," kata Anna smabil tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan

tubuh ke sandaran kursi. "Dia tidak pernah merasa tenang kalau kau pergi ke

luar negeri. Apalagi kali ini kau akan bekerja dengan Sutradara Shin. Kau pasti akan

cukup lama tinggal di sana. Kau sudah memberitahu Ibu tentang ini?"

Danny tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya. Ibu mengeluh panjang-lebar dan terdengar

sangat kecewa. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa melarikan diri darinya

untuk sementara."

London, Inggris

Satu minggu kemudian

Naomi Ishida membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu ia mengangkat tangan

menutupi mata dan mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela

kamar tidur menyilaukan matanya. Ia menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan

lengan dan kaki dengan posisi yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Lalu ia

memaksa diri berguling turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan langkah diseretseret

ke meja tulis di depan jendela untuk mematikan lampu meja yang masih

menyala dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Tidak biasanya langit kota London terlihat cerah. Sepertinya musim semi yang

ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Naomi membuka jendela dan menarik napas dalamdalam,

mengisi paru-paru dan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih lemas dengan

semangat musim semi. Tetapi karena udara masih terasa dingin, Naomi cepat-cepat

menutup jendela dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya

terarah ke jam kecil di atas meja dan ia pun terkesiap. " _Oh, dear_ ," erangnya.

Ia berlari ke pintu kamar tidur dan membukanya dengan satu sentakan cepat,

mengagetkan kedua teman satu flatnya yang sedang duduk mengobrol di dapur,

tepat di luar kamar tidurnya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Gadis bertubuh jangkung, berkacamata, dan

berambut merah panjang, yang sedang mengenggam cangkir kopi dengan kedua

tangan, menatap Naomi dengan alis terangkat heran.

Walaupun penampilannya pagi ini lebih mirip penghuni panti rehabilitasi—

piama bergaris-garis, jubah kebesaran, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajah

mengantuk—Julie Humphrey yang lebih muda daripada Naomi sebenarnya adalah

putri seorang pengusaha kaya yang lebih memilih mengejar mimpinya menjadi

aktris panggung daripada masuk universitas. Dan selama beberapa tahun ini ia

memang sering tampil di atas panggung pertunjukan di West End, meskipun hanya

mendapat peran-peran kecil.

"Aku terlambat...," kata Naomi panik sambil berlari ke kamar mandi di samping

dapur. "Aku punya jadwal syuting video musik hari ini dan aku terlambat."

Julie mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan berkata, "Kau terlalu berlebihan,

Naomi. Kau tidak pernah terlambat. Paling-paling kau hanya terlambat bangun

sepuluh menit. Dan aku tahu kau pulang ke rumah larut malam kemarin. Kau

berhak bangun lebih siang." Ia kembali menyesap kopinya dan mendesah muram.

"Aku kasihan pada orang-orang seperti kita bertiga yang tetap harus bekerja di hari

Sabtu yang indah ini."

Naomi menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami dari kamar mandi karena

ia sedang sibuk menggosok gigi.

"Hei, Sayang, kau mau wafel ala Chris dengan selai apel buatan sendiri?" tanya

laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, ramping, dan berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapan

Julie. "Kau tahu benar selai apel buatanku bisa membuatmu merasa seperti di

melayang di angkasa."

Christopher Scott, yang aslinya berasal dari Edinburg, Skotlandia, berprofesi

sebagai koki di salah satu restoran terkenal di Soho, walaupun ketika pertama kali

bertemu dengannya, Naomi merasa Chris lebih mirip preman karena tato naga dan

ular yang ada di sepanjang lengan kanannya. Meskipun begitu Naomi harus

mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bertemu preman yang memiliki mata seperti

Chris. Mata biru yang benar-benar biru, mata yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun

yang ditatapnya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tetapi sayangnya, Chris

tidak tertarik pada wanita.

Naomi kembali menyerukan serentet kata-kata yang tidak jelas artinya.

Chris menoleh ke arah Julie. "Apa katanya?"

Julie mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia tidak mau melayang di angkasa?"

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan suara keras dan Naomi

melesat kembali ke kamar tidurnya, disusul dengan suara pintu lemari dibuka

dengan gaduh dan gantungan-gantungan baju berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Tolong jangan panik, Sayang," seru Chris tempat duduknya di dapur. "Kau

bisa melukai dirimu sendiri di dalam sana kalau kau membabi-buta seperti itu."

Kemudian terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras, disusul suara Naomi yang berseru,

"Aku tidak jatuh! Tenang. Aku tidak jatuh. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kedua temannya berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naomi muncul kembali dari balik pintu kamar

tidurnya. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap sampai ke sepatu bot dan topinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Julie, "kau akan tampil di video musik siapa?"

Naomi mengangkat bahu. "Penyanyi dari Korea. Aku tidak kenal," katanya

sambil mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli. "Yang membuatku tertarik adalah konsep

video musiknya. Mereka membuatnya seperti film pendek."

Julie menoleh menatap Naomi, mata hijaunya bersinar cerah. "Apakah ceritanya

romantis?" tanyanya, lalu mendesah senang. "Aku suka cerita romantis."

Naomi mendesah tidak sabar. "Kurasa ceritanya tentang seorang pria yang

diam-diam jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Diamdiam

selalu membantu wanita itu tanpa pernah menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Kirakira

seperti itu," sahutnya.

"Hmm... Bukankah itu romantis sekali?" desah Julie dan menatap Chris. Yang

ditatap mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa agak menakutkan," gerutu Naomi. "Coba pikir, diam-diam mengawasi

si wanita dari jauh, diam-diam membantunya tanpa menunjukkan wajah.

Memangnya itu tidak terdengar seperti orang sakit jiwa?"

"Astaga," gumam Chris sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Kuharap sutradara video

musik ini tidak menyesal sudah memilihmu. Seharusnya kau menjadi bintang film

horor."

Naomi tersenyum dan mendorong bahu Chris dengan main-main. "Baiklah,

Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau makan sepotong wafel ala Chris dengan selai apel

ini?" tanya Chris sambil menyodorkan piring penuh wafel. "Kau tahu sarapan

adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari. Kau sudah cukup kurus sekarang.

Jangan sampai kau berubah menjadi tulang berjalan seperti orang yang duduk di

depanku ini."

"Ya Tuhan, lihat siapa yang bicara," kata Julie sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Koki paling kerempeng sedunia."

Chris tersenyum lebar. "Tubuhku memang tidak bisa gemuk walaupun aku

makan banyak. Sedangkan kalian berdua kurus kering karena tidak makan."

"Model memang seharusnya kurus," gumam Naomi sambil merogoh-rogoh

tasnya yang besar, memastikan semua barang pentingnya sudah ada di dalam.

Dompet. Kunci. Ponsel.

"Apa?" tanya Chris, tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkan Naomi tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naomi menatap temannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak

mungkin mengulangi ucapannya. Ia tidak berani. Chris pasti akan mulai

menceramahinya dan ia tidak punya waktu mendengar omelan itu saat ini.

"Aku ingin sekali mencoba wafelmu, tapi ini keadaan darurat," kata Naomi

cepat. "Aku benar-benar tidak sempat sarapan. Sekarang sudah jam...," ia melirik

jam tangannya dan terkesiap, "... _oh, dear_. Sepertinya aku harus berlari sepanjang

jalan sampai ke stasiun. Dah, Teman-teman!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan teman-temannya, Naomi berlari menuruni tangga

dari flat mereka di lantai dua dan keluar ke jalan. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekali

lagi. O-oh. Ya, ia sudah pasti harus berlari ke stasiun kereta. Ia tidak mungkin

sempat mendongak menatap langit biru dan menikmati udara musim semi. Semua

itu harus menunggu.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu sejak ia pertama kali tiba di London dan sejak

ia pindah ke sini ia sudah tinggal bersama Julie dan Chris di Hampstead yang

terletak di pinggiran kota London. Flat yang ditempatinya bersama Jlie dan Chris

berada tepat di atas Robin‟s Nest, sebuah _pub_ tradisional Irlandia yang sudah berdiri

sejak zaman dulu. Walaupun kadang-kadang suara-suara dari _pub_ bisa terdengar

sampai ke kamar tidur kalau jendelanya dibuka, Naomi tidak keberatan. Berbeda

dengan kebanyakan orang, ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan suasana sepi.

Flat yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka

bertiga. Tempat itu memiliki tiga kamar tidur—satu kamar tidur utama yang

berukuran lebih besar dan dua kamar tidur yang lebih kecil—satu kamar mandi,

dapur sempit dengan jendela yang menghadap ke perkarangan samping gedung

sebelah, dan ruang duduk kecil dengan jendela menghadap ke bagian depan

gedung. Julie menempati kamar tidur utama karena dialah yang pertama kali

menempati flat ini sebelum ia mengajak Chris berbagi flat dengannya. Lalu pada

musim panas lebih dua tahun lalu Naomi ikut bergabung.

Naomi tidak pernah suka tinggal sendiri. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah

sendiri. Saudara kembarnya, Keiko, selalu ada bersamanya sampai ketika Naomi

memutuskan untuk pindah dari Tokyo. Kadang-kadang ia mengkhawatirkan Keiko

karena saudara kembarnya itu juga tidak terbiasa sendirian. Tetapi mengingat

mereka memiliki tetangga-tetangga yang sangat baik di Tokyo dan setelah membaca

e-mail dari Keiko yang melibatkan seorang tetangga baru di gedung apartemen

mereka3, Naomi merasa ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Keiko lagi.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Naomi sudah tiba di lokasi syuting untuk

hari itu dan sudah duduk di dalam tenda sementara yang didirikan di salah satu

sudut Hyde Park, salah satu taman paling terkenal di London, di dekat Serpentine

Lake. Naomi memandang berkeliling dan merasa seolah-olah dalam semalam

bagian kecil taman itu sudah diserbu oleh sekumpulan orang Korea. Di sekitarnya

terlihat para staf produksi yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, berjalan

cepat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mengangkut sesuatu, memasang sesuatu, dan

saling berseru dalam bahasa asing yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami Naomi.

Naomi juga baru menyadari bahwa selain Bobby Shin, alias si sutradara video

musik, yang sudah pernah ditemuinya pada saat wawancara awal dan penata rias

yang bertanggung jawab atas penampilan Naomi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung

kaki, tidak ada staf produksi lain di sana yang bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tetapi

pekerjaan Naomi sering menuntutnya bepergian ke luar negeri dan bekerja sama

dengan orang-orang asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan fasih, jadi ia

merasa ia bisa mengatasi sedikit hambatan komunikasi ini.

"Ini tehmu."

Naomi menoleh dan melihat penata riasnya—yang memperkenalkan diri

sebagai Yoon—mengulurkan secangkir teh harum yang mengepul. Senyum Naomi

mengembang. Saat itu ia baru teringat ia belum sarapan dan perutnya tiba-tiba

berbunyi pelan. Ia menerima teh itu, menyesapnya, lalu mendesah senang ketika

kehangatan teh itu menjalari tenggorokan, dada, dan tangannya.

"Kau juga lapar?" tanya Yoon dengan bahasa Inggris yang masih dihiasi logat

Korea. "Mau makan ini?"

Naomi menatap sekotak donat yang disodorkan ke depan wajahnya. Gemuruh

di perutnya semakin keras. "Terima kasih banyak. Kau benar-benar penyelamatku,"

katanya sambil mengambil sepotong donat berselimut cokelat. Seorang model

memang seharusnya kurus, tetapi seorang model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan.

3 Baca _Winter in Tokyo_

Penata riasnya yang sangat ramah itu meletakkan kotak donat di meja di depan

Naomi, membuat Naomi bertanya-tanya apakah ia boleh mengambil sepotong lagi

kalau ternyata ia masih belum kenyang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan lawan mainmu di

video musik ini?" tanya Yoon ketika ia mulai menggulung rambut Naomi dengan

rol-rol besar.

Naomi mengalihkan pandangan dari kotak donat dan menatap wajah Yoon

yang bulat di cermin. "Belum. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan

belum tahu namanya," sahutnya dan kembali menyesap tehnya yang enak sekali.

Mata Yoon yang sipit langsung berbinar-binar. "Jo In-Ho," katanya singkat.

Ketika melihat Naomi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia

melanjutkan, "Lawan mainmu. Namanya Jo In-Ho. Tapi dia lebih dikenal dengan

nama Danny Jo."

Naomi berhenti mengunyah donatnya.

Yoon memandang berkeliling. "Di mana dia ya? Tadi aku sempat bertemu

dengannya." Ia mendesah dan kebmali menggulung rambut Naomi. "Mungkin kau

tidak tahu, tapi dia sangat terkenal di Korea. Sering membintangi iklan dan video

musik."

Karena Naomi tidak berkata apa-apa, Yoon menambahkan, "Tidak perlu

khawatir. Dia sangat baik. Oh, dan dia juga tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Kalau kau

melihatnya nanti, aku yakin kau akan jatuh pingsan."

Naomi masih diam. Hanya menunduk menatap teh kental yang mengepul di

dalam cangkir gelasnya. Mendadak saja kehangatan yang dirasakannya tadi

menguap begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Yoon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Hei, lihat. Itu dia!" bisik Yoon

dengan nada mendesak.

Kepala Naomi berputar pelan dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki

berjaket abu-abu dan bertopi putih yang berdiri di luar tenda. Laki-laki itu

melepaskan topi dan menyapa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan senyum

lebar, berjabat tangan dan membungkuk kepada beberapa orang.

"Ups! Hati-hati. Tehmu bisa tumpah."

Naomi mengerjap kaget dan menyadari bahwa cangkir kertas yang

dipegangnya sudah hampir terlepas dari pegangan. " _Oh, dear_. Maaf," gumamnya

pelan.

"Nah, kubilang juga apa?" kata Yoon sambil menepuk pundak Naomi lagi dan

tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau memang terliaht hampir jatuh pingsan."

Naomi memalingkah wajah dan menatap cermin. Namun ia masih bisa melihat

bayangan Danny Jo di sana. Tepat pada saat ia melihat Yoon berbalik dan

mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang sisir, lalu berseru, "Hei, Danny!"

Naomi membeku. _Oh, tidak..._

Danny menoleh ke arah mereka. Ke arah Naomi. Sedetik mata mereka bertemu

di cermin. Mata laki-laki itu seolah-olah menatap lurus ke mata Naomi. Hanya

sedetik, sebelum Naomi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Yoon yang

tersenyum lebar padanya di cermin.

"Dia ke sini," kata Yoon. "Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."

Naomi tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mencengkeram lengan kursinya erat-erat.

Ya Tuhan...

Bab Dua

DANNY melangkah keluar dari flatnya di Mayfair dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang _earphone_ ke telinga, lalu berjalan ke stasiun

kereta bawah tanah.

Suasana hatinya saat itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan langit yang cerah.

Wajar saja. Ia baru saja berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon. Setiap kali ia selesai

berbicara dengan ayahnya, dadanya selalu terasa berat.

Tadi ia menelepon orangtuanya hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia sudah tiba

di London dengan selamat. Orangtuanya selalu mencemaskannya, selalu khawatir

apabila pekerjaan Danny menuntutnya pergi ke luar negeri. Sering kali Danny

merasa tertekan dengan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan terhadap dirinya itu. Karena

itulah ia juga harus terus-menerus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memaklumi

perasaan orangtuanya.

"Kau tahu benar kenapa mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, In-Ho," kata Anna dulu

ketika Danny pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaan tertekannya kepada kakak

perempuannya.

"Aku tahu, _Nuna_ ," gerutu Danny, lalu mendesah. "Aku tahu."

Danny tahu benar bahwa semua kekhawatiran itu bermula dari kecelakaan lalu

lintas yang menewaskan kakak lakii-laki mereka, putra sulung keluarga Jo, ketika

sedang berada di luar negeri.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah tua," kata Anna sambil menatap Danny yang saat itu

memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Danny dan ia

juga bisa merasakan perasaan tertekan adiknya itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga

Danny sendiri harus mengerti perasaan orangtua mereka. "Karena _Oppa_ 1 sudah

tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya kau. Hanya kau anak laki-laki yang bisa mereka

andalkan untuk menjaga keluarga."

1 Panggilan wanita kepada pria yang lebih tua / kakak

Saat itu Danny hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan kembali

memandang ke luar jendela.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun Hyde Park Corner, menyentakkan Danny kembali ke

alam sadar. Ia menarik napas panjang. Waktunya meninggalkan masalah pribadi

dan mulai bersikap profesional.

Ketika Danny tiba di lokasi syuting, ia melihat para staf produksi sibuk bersiapsiap

memulai proses syuting. Ia enyapa beberapa staf yang dikenalnya dan pergi

mencari Bobby Shin.

" _Hyong_ 2," panggilnya ketika ia melihat si sutradara sedang mengobrol dengan

salah seorang kamerawan.

Bobby Shin yang berusia empat puluhan terlihat seperti penampilan sutradara

pada umumnya. Ia bertubuh kurus, agak bungkuk karena terbiasa duduk

membungkuk menatap monitor, berkacamata, bertopi, dan tidak ada ciri khusus di

wajahnya yang ramah. Mendengar panggilan Danny, ia menoleh dan tersenyum

lebar. "Danny _boy_ , senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sahutnya ramah dan

mengulurkan tangan. "Kau baru tiba kemarin, bukan? Kuharap kau tidak _jet-lag_.

Kita hanya punya waktu tiga hari untuk syuting. Seharusnya itu bukan masalah

besar, tapi jadwal kita akan sangat padat."

Danny menjabat tangan Bobby Shin yang terulur. "Aku baik-baik saja," kata

Danny. " _Hyong_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bagus." Bobby Shin mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, lawan

mainmu sudah datang. Kurasa dia sedang dirias. Kau bisa memperkenalkan diri

nanti. Dia orang Jepang, jadi kau jangan berceloteh kepadanya dalam bahasa

Korea," katanya. "Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap. Kita akan mulai setengah jam

lagi."

Danny pergi menyapa beberapa staf produksi yang sudah dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba

ia mendengar seseorang berseru memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah salah satu tenda

dan melihat Yoon, penata rias selebriti yang sudah dikenalnya, bersama seorang

gadis berambut hitam panjang yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Nah, gadis itu pasti

lawan mainnya.

"Apa kabar, _Nuna_?" sapa Danny sambil menghampiri Yoon. Ia berhenti di

depan Yoon dan menatap wanita bertubuh agak gempal itu dari ujung kepala

sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu menyipitkan mata. "Ada sesuatu yang berubah di sini.

Hmm... _Nuna_ lebih kurus ya?"

Yoon meringis, lalu tertawa. "Omong kosong. Aku tahu berat badanku tidak

turun-turun walaupun aku sudah mencoga segala macam diet."

"Tapi _Nuna_ tetap cantik," kata Danny dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang

terkenal. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada gadis yang satu lagi, yang

2 Panggilan pria kepada pria yang lebih tua / kakak

duduk diam sambil menggenggam cangkir kertas dengan kedua tangan. Danny

mengulurkan tangan dan berkata dalam bahasa Inggris, "Dan kau pasti gadis yang

membuatku jatuh cinta."

Gadis itu tersentak, mendongak dan menatap langsung ke arah Danny. Hal

pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Danny ketika ia melihat wajah gadis itu

dengan jelas adalah bahwa gadis itu mirip boneka. Bukankah Sutradara Shin berkata

gadis ini orang Jepang? Tetapi gadis ini tidak benar-benar mirip orang Jepang.

Mungkin matanya yang besar itulah yang membuatnya tidak mirip orang Jepang.

Dan mata itu menatap Danny dengan kaget dan gugup. Dan... takut?

Naomi mendongak dan menatap laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertubuh jangkung

yang berdiri di dekatnya itu tanpa berkedip. Danny Jo memang tepat seperti yang

digambarkan Yoon tadi. Dan Naomi memang merasa hampir pingsan, walaupun

alasannya jauh berbeda dengan perkiraan Yoon.

Sebelum Naomi sempat membuka mulut, Danny Jo cepat-cepat berkata, "Dalam

video musik ini, maksudku. Kau akan berperan menjadi gadis yang membuatku

jatuh cinta dalam video musik ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Kau

yang akan menjadi lawan mainku, bukan?"

Naomi mengerjap satu kali, seolah-olah baru tersadar dari lamunan. Perlahanlahan

ia mengembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi dan bergumam,

"Ya."

Danny tersenyum. "Namaku Danny. Danny Jo," katanya sambil menggerakkan

tangannya yang masih terulur, mengundang Naomi menjabatnya.

Naomi menunduk menatap tanagn Danny, kemudian ia meletakkan cangkir

kertasnya di atas meja dan berdiri dari kursi. Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum

menjabat tangan Danny—itu salah satu kebiasannya sebagai orang Jepang yang

tidak bisa dihilangkannya—dan bergumam, "Naomi Ishida."

"Naomi," kata Danny, senyumnya melebar, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar seseorang berseru memanggil Danny dan

mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea. Danny menoleh ke belakang dan balas

menyerukan sesuatu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Naomi. Matanya bersinar geli.

"Itu penata riasku," jealsnya dalam bahasa Inggris karena tahu Naomi tidak bisa

berbahasa Korea. "Dia menyuruhku segera bersiap-siap karena kita akan segera

mulai syuting. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus dirias kalau wajahku tidak

akan disorot sepanjang video musik ini." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sebaiknya aku

menurutinya. Percayalah padaku, kau tidak mau melihat penata riasku mengamuk.

Aku pernah melihatnya dan itu bukan pemandangan yang bagus."

Setelah melambai singkat kepada Naomi, Danny membalikkan tubuh dan

bergegas menghampiri penata rias yang sudah menunggunya.

"Dia baik sekali, bukan?" kata Yoon ketika Naomi kembali duduk dan menatap

cermin.

Naomi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa dirinya tersenyum kepada

bayangan Yoon di cermin. "Ya," gumamnya, menunduk menatap jari-jari tangannya

yang saling meremas.

Entah berapa lama Naomi duduk di sana dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya

sendiri. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang berseu menyuruh para

model berkumpul karena syuting akan segera dimulai. Naomi mendongak dan

menarik napas.

Saatnya meninggalkan masalah pribadi dan mulai bersikap profesional, pikir

Naomi dalam hati. Ini adalah pekerjaannya dan ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya.

Lakukan dan selesaikan. Hanya tiga hari. Ia hanya perlu bertahan tiga hari. Lalu

semua ini akan segera berakhir.

Bab Tiga

HARI pertama syuting sangat melelahkan karena seharian itu Sutradara Shin

memutuskan untuk mengambil adegan di luar ruangan. Lokasi syuting hari itu

berkisar di Hyde Park dan West End, terutama di Piccadilly Circus. Tentu saja

syuting di tempat umum bukan hal yang gampang karena sisa-sisa musim dingin

masih terasa dan banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Namun Sutradara shin adalah

sutradara yang perfeksionis. Ia sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naomi di depan

kamera, dari ekspresi wajah, posisi tubuh, langkah kaki, gerakan tangan, bahkan

sampai tatapan mata.

" _Cut!_ " seru Sutradara Shin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Naomi menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh ke arah si sutradara. Langit sudah

berubah gelap sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Mereka pun sudah mengulangi adegan di

depna toko barang antik bercat merah cerah ini sedikitnya enam kali dan tidak ada

satu adegan pun yang memuaskan bagi Sutradara Shin.

"Kali ini coba kau menyeberang jalan dari sana ke sini," kata Sutradara Shin

ketika ia sudah berada di samping Naomi, "lalu berhenti sebentar di depan toko ini,

melongok ke dalam, seolah-olah kau ragu, lalu kau masuk. Oke? Kita coba yang

ini."

Naomi tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun rasa lelah mulai menjalari

tulangnya dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ditambah lagi kakinya terasa sakit dalam

sepatu bot yang kekecilan. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan

semua itu. Sebagai model pekerjaannya sangat menuntut waktu dan tenaganya. Ia

pernah pulang ke rumah pada pukul dua pagi setelah tampil di London Fashion

Week sepanjang hari dan harus keluar lagi dari rumah pada pukul empat pagi

untuk acara pemotretan di Cornwall. Jadi rasa lelah sama sekali tak asing baginya,

malah kadang-kadang ia merasa ia membutuhkan perasaan lelah itu.

Sutradara Shin mengangguk. "Kita akan mulai lima menit lagi," katanya, lalu

berjalan ke salah seorang kamerawan di sana.

Yoon bergegas membawakan jaket untuk Naomi. "Terima kasih," gumam

Naomi sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan menjejalkan tangan ke saku.

"Duduk di sini," kata Yoon sambil mendorong Naomi ke salah satu bangku di

dekat cahaya lampu dan mulai memperbaiki riasannya.

Ketika Yoon pergi mengambil peralatannya yang lain, Naomi memejamkan

mata sejenak. Waktu istirahat yang didapatkannya hanyalah sedikit waktu di selasela

pekerjaan seperti ini. Naomi tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang pernah menghargai

lima menit waktu luang seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma yang

enak. Matanya terbuka dan langsung dihadapkan pada secangkir teh yang

mengepul.

"Capek?"

Mendengar suara rendah dan asing itu, Naomi mengangkat wajah dan langsung

bertatapan dengan mata gelap Danny Jo yang ramah. Sejak pertemuan pertama

mereka pagi tadi, sepanjang hari itu mereka sama sekali belum sempat saling bicara.

Mereka sama sekali belum melakukan adegan bersama dan adegan mereka masingmasing

diambil secara terpisah. Dan setiap kali tidak berada di depan kamera,

Danny langsung kembali pada perannya sebagai asisten Sutradara Shin, sibuk di

belakang kamera. Naomi tahu dari Yoon bahwa tujuan utama Danny datang ke

London sebenarnya memang untuk bekerja dengan Bobby Shin dan laki-laki itu

hanya setuju menjadi model di video musik ini tanpa dibayar adalah karena si

penyanyi adalah teman baiknya.

Karena Naomi tetap bergeming, Danny meraih tangan Naomi, ingin membuatnya

menerima cangkir kertas yang disodorkan. Tetapi Naomi langsung tersentak

dan secepat kilat menarik kembali tangannya. Danny mengerjap dan menatap

Naomi dengan alis terangkat heran. Walaupun udara terasa dingin, Naomi merasa

pipinya memanas. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang bergerak. Lalu Danny

menghela napas dan menempelkan cangkir kertas yang hangat itu ke tangan Naomi.

"Ini. Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik," katanya ringan.

Naomi menggenggam cangkir kertas yang disodorkan itu dengan kedua

tangan. Ia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalari ujung jari dan

tangannya. Sedikit ketegangan pun menguap dari pundaknya.

"Sutradara Shin memang agak keras, tapi dia selalu berhasil mendapat gambar

yang bagus," kata Danny sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Kau

akan lihat nanti."

Naomi menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk singkat.

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar suara Sutradara Shin yang menyatakan syuting

akan dimulai lagi.

Danny menoleh ke arah si sutradara, lalu kembali menatap Naomi.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum menghibur sebelum berbalik

dan meninggalkan Naomi.

Naomi menatap punggung Danny yang menjauh sejenak, lalu menunduk

menatap cangkir teh yang masih penuh dan bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ia

menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya, dan meletakkan cangkir itu ke

tanah.

Akhirnya syuting hari itu selesai juga.

Naomi mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya sambil mengumpulkan

barang-barangnya. Ia menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponsel. Kalau ia bergegas, ia

bisa naik kereta bawah tanah yang terakhir. Besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi karena

ia diminta tiba di lokasi syuting jam delapan pagi. Sekarang ini ia hanya ingin tidur.

"Naomi."

Naomi berbalik ketika mendengar Sutradara Shin memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Kau akan pulang sendirian?" tanya Sutradara Shin.

"Ya," sahut Naomi dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku

masih sempat naik kereta terakhir."

Sutradara Shin mengerutkan kening sejenak. "Sekarang sudah terlalu larut.

Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian," katanya. Kemudian ia

memandang berkeliling, ke arah para staf produksi yang sedang sibuk

mengumpulkan dan merapikan perlengkapan. Matanya berhenti pada Danny Jo

yang sedang membantu mengangkat perlengkapan ke mobil van. "Oi, Danny," seru

Sutradara Shin.

Danny Jo menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau bisa mengantar Naomi pulang?" tanya Sutradara Shin dalam bahasa

Inggris kepada Danny. "Aku tidak mau dia pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

Mata Naomi melebar. "Tidak," katanya cepat. Terlalu cepat dan terlalu keras

sampai kedua pria itu menoleh memandangnya. Naomi menggoyang-goyangkan

tangan dan tersenyum gugup. "Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya dengan suara

yang diusahakan tidak terdengar panik. "Aku bisa sendiri. Sungguh."

Danny berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Aku tidak keberatan," katanya. "Lagi

pula, aku setuju dengan _Hyong_. Sekarang sudah malam dan sebaiknya ada yang

mengantarmu pulang. Kau tinggal di mana?"

Naomi menggoyangkan tangannya lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat. "Sungguh, aku

tidak perlu diantar. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri,"

katanya sambil meraih tas dan topinya. Ketika ia melihat Danny membuka mulut

seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Naomi cepat-cepat membungkuk. "Selamat

malam," katanya cepat, lalu berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dan berjalan pergi.

Mengamati punggung Naomi yang menjauh, Bobby Shin bergumam, "Rasanya

tidak benar membiarkannya pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

Danny menoleh. "Tapi dia sendiri tidak mau ditemani," balasnya. Lalu ia

mengangkat bahu. " _Hyong_ tidak perlu cemas. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Bobby Shin mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Tapi tetap saja...," gumamnya

enggan. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo, Danny. Kita bereskan

tempat ini dan pulang."

"Ya. Tentu saja," gumam Danny. Namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya

berdiri sampai sosok Naomi menghilang di belokan di seberang jalan sepi itu.

Sementara itu Naomi meragukan keputusannya sendiri. Jalanan sudah sepi. Stasiun

kereta bawah tanah juga tiba-tiba terlihat remang-remang dan menakutkan. Hanya

ada segelintir orang yang berdiri menunggu kereta. Naomi tidak suka tempat sepi.

Kepanikan mulai meresapi otaknya dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Apakah tadi sebaiknya ia menerima tawaran Danny Jo untuk mengantarnya

pulang? Tapi ditemani laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya hari ini juga sama sekali

bukan pilihan yang pantas dipertimbangkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naomi menyibukkan pikirannya dengan

mengingat jadwal kerjanya selama sebulan ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan

keadaan kereta yang hampir kosong dan dua pria berpenampilan kusam yang

berdiri di dekat pintu sambil mengobrol dan menenggak bir. Ketika ia akhirnya tiba

di Hampstead, Naomi baru bernapas sedikit lebih lega. Hanya sedikit. Karena

sekarang ia harus berjalan kaki ke flatnya. Memang tidak jauh dari stasiun, tapi ia

tetap merasa paranoid kalau harus berjalan sendirian malam-malam.

Sambil terus menyibukkan pikirannya sehingga tidak berpikiran macammacam,

Naomi berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan dari bebatuan yang mengarah ke

flatnya. Ia baru bisa benar-benar bernapas lega ketika sudah mendekati gedung flat.

Robin‟s Nest di lantai satu gedung itu masih buka dan masih ramai. Cahaya lampu

yang terang, suara orang tertawa, bercakap-cakap dan bunyi denting gelas membuat

Naomi merasa santai.

Baru saja ia merasa lega, tiba-tiba bunyi keras di belakangnya membuatnya

terperanjat, disusul disusul suara yang mengumpat. Naomi terkesiap, berputar

cepat, dan membelalak.

"Oh, sialan," gerutu sesosok bayangan gelap di bawah salah satu pohon yang

berjejer di tepi jalan. Bayangan itu sepertinya sedang membungkuk dan mengangkat

sesuatu dari tanah.

Naomi seakan terpaku di tempat. Tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa bersuara, tidak

bisa bernapas. Dengan mata terbelalak ia menatap bayangan itu membetulkan

letak... tong sampah?

"Jangan panik. Ini aku. Aku menabrak tong sampah. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir.

Tong sampahnya baik-baik saja."

Naomi mengerjap mengenali suara itu sementara bayangan gelap tadi

melangkah ke bawah sinar lampu jalan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. Mata

Naomi melebar setelah wajah laki-laki itu terlihat jelas. "Kau...?"

Danny Jo menurunkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naomi heran bercampur curiga. Ia memandang

berkeliling, lalu kembali menatap Danny. Matanya disipitkan. "Kau mengikutiku?"

Danny tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia

berkata dengan nada merenung, "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan

lebih dari dua kata padaku. Dan aku baru tahu kau punya logat London yang jelas.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

Naomi terdiam sejenak dan tetap menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Lalu, tanpa

menjawab pertanyaan Danny, ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Danny Jo menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket abu-abunya dan mengangkat

bahu. "Karena kau tidak mau diantar pulang, aku memutuskan untuk

mengikutimu."

Kening Naomi berkerut tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Memastikan kau tiba di rumah

dengan selamat," sahut Danny ringan. " _Hyong_ —maksudku sutradara kita itu—takut

sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Naomi mengerjap bingung. "Oh."

"Jadi," kata Danny sambil mendongak memandang gedung di depannya, "kau

tinggal di sini?"

Naomi menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Danny, lalu kembali menatap lakilaki

itu. "Ya."

Mendengar nada suara Naomi, mata Danny beralih kembali kepada Naomi dan

ia tertawa pendek. "Tidak perlu curiga begitu. Aku tidak minta diajak masuk,"

katanya. Ia menatap Naomi dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu kembali ke wajahnya

dan berkata, "Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku."

Naomi mengerjap kaget, membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Otaknya

berkutat mencari balasan yang cocok, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang terpikirkan

olehnya. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Ia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang

tersenyum lebar itu dengan sebal.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat, aku pergi dulu,"

kata Danny sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Ketika laki-laki itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, Naomi baru berhasil

memikirkan selusin cara membalas kata-kata Danny tadi. Tapi tentu saja sudah

terlambat. Dengan jengkel Naomi membalikkan tubuh sambil menggali tasnya,

mencari kunci pintu tangga depan.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Jantung Naomi hampir jatuh ke tanah ketika Julie tiba-tiba sudah ada tepat di

depan wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, Julie!" Naomi menempelkan tangan ke dada. "Sedang

apa kau di sini?"

Julie memberi isyarat dengan ibu jarinya ke arah Robin‟s Nest yang ramai. "Aku

sedang bersama teman-temanku," katanya. "Kebetulan aku melihatmu dengan lakilaki

itu. Siapa dia?"

"Rekan kerja," sahut Naomi, masih merasa sebal pada diri sendiri karena

membiarkan dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan Danny Jo.

Alis Julie terangkat. "Dan dia mengantarmu pulang? Naomi, aku tidak pernah

meliahtmu diantar pulang oleh laki-laki."

"Tidak, dia tidak mengantarku," sela Naomi cepat, "dia mengikutiku."

Kali ini alis Julie berkerut. "Dia mengikutimu sampai ke sini? Untuk apa?"

Naomi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Danny Jo sudah

tidak terlihat. Ia menggeleng dan mendesah. "Entahlah. Aku lelah sekali dan aku

mau tidur," katanya sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari tas dan berjalan melewati

Julie. "Sana, kembalilah kepada teman-temanmu."

"Oh ya, Naomi," panggil Julie. "Miho menelepon mencarimu berkali-kali hari

ini. Katanya ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Naomi baru teringat ia mematikan ponselnya selama proses syuting agar tidak

mengganggu. Ia mendesah berat. "Miho. _Oh, dear_ , aku hampir lupa. Aku berjanji

akan menyerahkan artikelnya besok." Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Bahunya

melesak. "Kurasa aku harus membatalkan rencanaku untuk tidur."

Selain bekerja sebagai model, Naomi juga bekerja sebagai editor _freelance_ di

salah satu majalah _fashion_ populer di Inggris. Ia sangat suka dan tahu banyak soal

dunia _fashion_ , jadi ketika Nakajima Miho, mantan teman seprofesi dan putri pemilik

majalah itu, meminta bantuannya menulis artikel _fashion_ untuk majalahnya, Naomi

dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaan itu. Namun sekarang ia mulai

mempertanyakan keputusannya sendiri untuk membantu Miho karena sepertinya ia

sekarang hanya bukan hanya bertugas menulis artikel _fashion_ , tetapi juga sering

diminta mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan Miho sendiri sebagai _editorin-_

 _chief_ karena temannya itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengambil keputusan

sendiri.

Julie menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kurasa sudah waktunya kau

memilih salah satu, Naomi. Model atau editor majalah. Kau tidak bisa melakukan

dua-duanya dengan jadwalnya yang sekarang. Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

Naomi memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, lalu ia berbalik menatap temannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa, tetapi kesibukan adalah perlindungannya.

Kesibukan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kesibukan bisa membuatnya

tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya.

Misalnya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Danny Jo.

Bab Empat

NAOMI tiba-tiba menyadari dirinya sangat lelah dan lapar ketika ia berjalan

melewati pintu restoran kecil berdesain modern itu keesokan harinya. Aroma steik

yang enak menerjang hidungnya, membuat kepalanya pusing sejenak. Ia praktis

tidak tidur semalaman karena harus menyelesaikan artikel yang dijanjikannya

kepada Miho. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan artikel itu dan

mengirimnya lewat _e-mail_ kepada Miho, ia hanya punya sisa waktu satu jam

sebelum bersia-siap berangkat ke lokasi syuting lagi. Dihadapkan pada pilihan

apakah ia harus tidur atau sarapan, Naomi memilih tidur, walaupun tentu saja satu

jam itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Dan tadi pagi ketika Naomi hendak keluar dari flat, Miho meneleponnya dan

meminta bertemu di saat makan siang. Ketika Naomi berkata bahwa ia sudah

mengirimkan artikelnya lewat _e-mail_ , temannya itu tetap ingin bertemu. Katanya ada

yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Naomi. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan

perancang busana baru yang akan ditampilkan di edisi mendatang. Karena Miho

tidak suka ditolak, dan karena Naomi juga tidak tega menolak, akhirnya ia

menyerah.

Naomi melirik jam tangan dan mengerang dalam hati. Perutnya yang

menyedihkan terpaksa harus bertahan tanpa makanan siang ini. Ia harus cepat-cepat

kembali ke lokasi syuting. Tadi Naomi hanya sempat memberitahu Yoon bahwa ia

akan pergi sebentar sementara para kru makan siang. Ia tidak memberitahu

Sutradara Shin karena tadi pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk bicara dengan asisten

sutradara.

Si asisten sutradara...

Naomi menarik napas dan mengusap pelipisnya sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang

harus dipikirkannya tentang Danny Jo. Mereka belum sempat berbicara hari itu

karena keadaan di lokasi syuting sangat sibuk dan karena hari ini tidak ada adegan

yang melibatkan dirinya, Danny Jo selalu berada di belakang kamera bersama

Sutradara Shin.

Tapi besok adalah hari terakhir syuting. Setelah itu Naomi tidak akan melihat

Danny Jo lagi. Lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Semuanya akan baikbaik

saja. Harus baik-baik saja.

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Naomi

menoleh dan menatap salah satu meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Miho Nakajima

melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Selain nama dan wajahnya, tidak ada kesan Asia lain dalam diri Miho. Karena

dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di London, cara berpikir, cara bicara, dan gayanya sangat

mirip orang Eropa. Walaupun masih keturunan Jepang, ia praktis tidak bisa

berbahasa Jepang. Kemampuan berbahasa Jepang-nya benar-benar payah sampai

Naomi selalu berbicara dengannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Maaf, aku agak terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Naomi begitu ia

duuk dan melirik piring _salad_ yang sudah hampir habis di depan Miho. Perutnya

kembali berbunyi.

Miho mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang dicat pirang ke belakang. "Aku

bersedia menunggu lama asal kau datang ke sini. Aku benar-benar butuh

bantuanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun ia kini adalah _editor-inchief_ —

jabatan yang dulunya dipegang oleh ibunya sebagai pemilik perusahaan—ia

masih sering bergantung pada pendapat Naomi tentang berbagai hal.

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Naomi langsung.

Miho tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah _folder_ dari tasnya yang besar. "Ini

adalah perancang-perancang baru dan berbakat yang menurutku cocok

diperkenalkan di edisi mendatang. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa menampilkan

semuanya, jadi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Menurutmu siapa yang paling

oke?" Ia membuka _folder_ itu dan mendorongnya ke arah Naomi. "Kita harus

memutuskannya sekarang juga karena aku harus pergi selama seminggu atau

bahkan lebih."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Naomi sambil terus membaca

data yang disodorkan Miho.

Miho tersenyum masam. "Aku harus terbang ke Korea malam ini untuk

menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun kakekku yang kedelapan puluh. Semua keluarga

besar berkumpul untuk acara itu." Ia mendesah panjang. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak

pernah suka acara keluarga seperti itu. Aku tidak dekat dengan kerabat-kerabatku,

baik yang di Korea maupun yang di Jepang. Sama sekali tidak dekat. Bagaimana

bisa dekat kalau akut idak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan dan mereka sama

sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris? Membosankan. Tapi, tentu saja orangtuaku

memaksaku hadir. Mereka tidak mau aku dianggap kurang ajar."

Kali ini Naomi menatap Miho dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kau punya

keluarga di Korea?" Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa seolah-olah melihat orang

Korea di mana-mana?

"Tentu saja," sahut Miho sambil mendorong piring _salad_ -nya yang isinya masih

bersisa. "Ibuku keturunan Korea. Kau tidak tahu?"

Naomi menggeleng. "Ternyata ibumu orang Korea?"

Sepertinya Miho tidak mendengar. Keningnya berkerut samar, memikirkan

waktu-waktu panjang dan membosankan yang akan dihabiskannya di Korea. Ia

sudah mengajukan seribu satu alasan kepada ibunya untuk tidak ikut, tetapi ibunya

bersikeras dan Miho tidak punya pilihan lain yang tersisa selain menurut. Ia

mendesah panjang dan menatap ke sekeliling restoran, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya aku

butuh sedikit puding cokelat untuk mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi hari-hari

suram yang menantiku. Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

Naomi melirik jam tangan dan mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku kelaparan

setengah mati, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk makan." Naomi menunjuk salah satu

kertas di hadapannya. "Menurutku yang ini saja. Desain pakaiannya sangat unik,

bukan? Aku suka warna-warna yang dipakainya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju saja denganmu," sahut Miho dan mengangguk-angguk. "Kau

memang punya selera yang bagus, Naomi. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu?"

Naomi tertawa singkat. "Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya, lalu

melirik jam tangan. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang lain, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Miho menggeleng. "Tapi setelah aku kembali ke sini nanti aku ingin kau

menemaniku pergi menemui perancang ini."

"Baiklah," kata Naomi cepat sambil bangkit dari kursi dan meraih tasnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di Korea. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali. Aku

ingin tahu bagaimana kau berhasil melewati hari-hari suram yang kausebut-sebut

itu."

Miho tersenyum masam. "Itu juga kalau aku belum mati kebosanan di sana,"

gerutunya. "Atau mati kesal karena harus menghadapi kerabat-kerabatku yang suka

ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadiku. Kau tahu, kudengar dari ibuku mereka

sekarang berniat menjodohkan aku, seolah-olah aku sudah melakukan dosa besar

karena masih melajang di usiaku yang sekarang."

Naomi kembali melirik jam tangan. Ia harus segera kembali ke lokasi syuting.

"Itu tandanya mereka peduli padamu," katanya cepat, lalu tertawa ketika melihat

raut wajah Miho. "Jangan muram begitu. Maksudku, siapa tahu kau suka calon

yang mereka ajukan?"

Bab Lima

DANNY memandang ke sekeliling studio yang menjadi lokasi syuting hari itu,

tetapi gadis aneh itu tidak terlihat. Sutradara Shin meminta para model bersiap-siap

karena syuting akan segera dilanjutkan, tetapi model utamanya tidak terlihat di

mana-mana. Mungkin ia pergi makan siang di luar dan belum kembali. Danny

mengembuskan napas dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk meminta nomor ponsel

gadis itu supaya ia bisa menghubunginya kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

" _Nuna_ ," panggil Danny sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoon yang sedang

merapikan kostum di rak gantung. " _Nuna_ tahu di mana dia?"

"Dia siapa?" Yoon balas bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa lagi? Gadis aneh itu. Naomi Ishida. Di mana dia?"

Sebelum Yoon sempat menjawab, terdengar suara dari balik punggung Danny

yang berkata pelan, "Aku di sini."

Danny berputar cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata hitam

besar yang balas menatapnya dengan resah. Danny bertanya-tanya apakah Naomi

Ishida mendengar kata-kata "gadis aneh itu" tadi, namun langsung menyadari

bahwa gadis itu tidak mengerti bahasa Korea. Ia hanya mendengar Danny

menyebut namanya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dicari-cari.

"Baguslah karena kau sudah di sini," kata Danny cepat-cepat. "Kau harus

bersiap-siap sekarang."

Naomi menggigit bibir dan mengangguk singkat. "Oh, oke. Aku akan..." Katakatanya

terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa dunia bergoyang. Seperti gempa bumi

ringan yang sering dialaminya di Tokyo. Tetapi ini London. Tidak mungkin gempa

bumi, bukan?

Ketika ia mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, Naomi menyadari

Danny Jo sedang memegangi sikunya dan laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan alis

berkerut samar. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Naomi menggeleng bingung. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil menarik

lengannya dari pegangan Danny dan mundur selangkah. "Aku akan bersiap-siap

sekarang."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Danny Jo lagi.

Naomi tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah ragu sejenak, ia berkata, "Sudah."

Danny tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya terlihat berpikir-pikir, lalu ia mengangguk

dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau semuanya sudah

siap."

Naomi memandangi punggung Danny yang menjauh sambil merenung, lalu ia

berputar menghadap Yoon dan tersenyum. "Kostum mana yang harus kupakai?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah berganti pakaian dan berjalan kembali ke

meja riasnya, Naomi melihat melihat dua bungkus _sandwich_ dan sekotak susu

tergeletak di meja rias. Ia mengamati kedua _sandwich_ yang terlihat lezat itu. _Sandwich_

kalkun dan _sandwich_ mentimun. Secarik kertas kuning terselip di bawahnya.

Aku tidak tahu kau vegetarian atau bukan dan aku tidak tahu kau suka kalkun

atau tidak, tapi tolong makan saja daripada kau jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah

syuting. Kita tidak mau hal itu terjadi, bukan?

D.

Naomi memandang berkeliling sampai ia melihat Danny Jo di seberang

ruangan. Laki-laki itu sedang menunduk menatap sesuatu yang ditunjukkan salah

seorang kru dan mendengarkan dengan saksama. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengangkat

wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan Naomi. Sebelum Naomi sempat berpikir apa

yang harus dilakukannya, Danny tersenyum sekilas kepadanya dan kembali

memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang dikatakan kru di sampingnya.

Menatap dua potong _sandwich_ di tangan, Naomi hanya ragu sejenak, lalu

membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ kalkun dan menggigitnya. Ia memejamkan mata

sejenak. Pada kenyataannya _sandwich_ itu memang bukan _sandwich_ paling enak di

dunia, tetapi saat itu, bagi perutnya yang keroncongan, _sandwich_ itu adalah salah

satu makanan paling enak yang pernah dicicipi Naomi.

Danny mendapati dirinya tersenyum melihat gadis aneh itu menggigit _sandwich_

dengan tekun, seolah-olah _sandwich_ itu akan menguap kalau tidak segera

dimasukkan ke mulut. Pikiran pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah Naomi

Ishida bukan vegetarian. Lalu pikiran kedua adalah dugaannya memang benar.

Gadis itu nyaris pingsan karena kelaparan tadi. Danny jadi ingin tahu apa yang

dilakukannya selama waktu makan siang tadi, kalau gadis itu memang tidak pergi

makan.

Ia membiarkan dirinya menatap ke arah Naomi Ishida sejenak, lalu berdoa

dalam hati supaya gadis itu tidak jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah syuting. Jadwal

syuting sudah cukup gila tanpa perlu ditambah dengan pingsannya model utama.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak perlu khawatir sama sekali. Proses syuting

sepanjang sisa hari itu berjalan sangat lancar. Entah karena perut Naomi Ishida yang

sudah terisi penuh sehingga ia bisa bekerja lebih baik atau karena suasana hati

Sutradara Shin memang sedang baik, semua adegan yang direncanakan untuk hari

itu diselesaikan dengan cepat dan memuaskan. Kemudian segalanya bertambah

menyenangkan ketika Sutradara Shin menghentikan proses syuting lebih awal

daripada kemarin dan mengajak semua kru makan malam di restoran Korea yang

berjarak satu blok dari studio.

Restoran itu terletak di lantai dua, tepat di atas toko suvenir, di ujung jalan yang

tidak terlalu ramai. Restoran kecil yang tadinya sepi itu berubah ramai karena

kedatangan mereka dan mereka menempati hampir semua tempat kosong yang

tersedia.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba makanan Korea."

Danny menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Naomi sedang berbicara kepada

Yoon.

"Sama sekali belum pernah?" tanya Yoon, lalu menerjemahkan kata-kata Naomi

ke dalam bahasa Korea sehingga penata rias lain yang duduk semeja dengan mereka

mengerti.

Naomi tersenyum dan mendengarkan sementara para penata rias itu mulai

berlomba-lomba menjelaskan makanan kecil yang mulai disajikan di meja

kepadanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang sepatah-sepatah dan kadang-kadang tanpa

sadar dicampur bahasa Korea.

Selama dua hari ini jadwal syuting sangat padat dan gadis itu bahkan belum

sempat banyak bicara dengan para kru. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang baik bagi

mereka untuk lebih mengenal. Dan kelihatannya gadis itu tidak mendapat kesulitan.

Sekarang saja beberapa orang kru di meja lain mulai mendekatinya dan

mengajaknya mengobrol dengan bantuan Yoon sebagai penerjemah. Tidak lama

kemudian mereka mulai tertawa-tawa dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa

ditangkap danny dari tempat duduknya.

Sutradara Shin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Danny pun mengalihkan

tatapan dari gadis itu.

Naomi merasa senang malam itu. Lelah setengah mati, tentu saja, tapi juga senang.

Awalnya ia ingin menolak ketika diajak ikut makan malam karena dua alasan.

Pertama, ia merasa ia mungkinakan disisihkan karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang

yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea di sana. Tetapi ternyata ia salah. Para kru memang

tidak banyak bicara dan bersikap profesional ketika sedang bekerja, tetapi sekarang

sikap mereka sangat berbeda. Mereka selalu mengajak Naomi bicara dan bercanda

walaupun mereka tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dan harus mencampur-campurkan

bahasa Inggris mereka yang sepatah-sepatah dengan bahasa Korea dan isyarat

tangan.

Kedua, ia sangat lelah. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Ketika syuting hari itu

berakhir, ia baru benar-benar menyadari betapa lelah dirinya. Sebenarnya ajaib

sekali ia masih bisa berdiri saat ini kalau mengingat jadwal kerjanya yang padat

selama dua bulan terakhir, walaupun tentu saja sekarang ia merasa kakinya hampir

tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sutradara Shin untuk makan malam

bersama. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan dianggap tidak sopan kalau menolak.

Ditambah lagi Yoon juga mendesaknya ikut. Karena tidak punya tenaga untuk

berdebat. Naomi pun mengiyakan.

Dengan adanya Yoon yang bertindak sebagai penerjemah, Naomi harus

mengakui bahwa ia tidak menyesal telah ikut makan malam bersama. Makanannya

enak dan orang-orangnya menyenangkan. Dan Naomi menyadari ia banyak tertawa

selama makan malam karena lelucon yang dilontarkan para kru. Sudah lama sekali

ia tidak tertawa-tertawa seperti itu.

Walaupun ia bersenang-senang, rasa kantuk tetap menyerangnya. Tentu saja itu

tidak aneh mengingat sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia kurang tidur. Ia tidak

tahu sudah berapa kali ia menguap diam-diam selama makan malam.

Dan sekarang ia menguap lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa pendapatmu tentang Danny?"

Naomi buru-buru mengatupkan mulut dan menoleh menatap Yoon. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Danny? Dia baik, bukan?" tanya Yoon sekali

lagi.

Naomi menoleh ke arah meja yang tadi ditempati Danny, tetapi tidak melihat

laki-laki itu di sana. Naomi menggigit bibir. Sebenarnyaia sama sekali tidak

memikirkan Danny Jo selama dua jam terakhir ini, dan menurutnya itu sesuatu

yang bagus. Lalu kenapa Yoon tiba-tiba harus membicarakan laki-laki itu? Kalau

obleh memilih, Naomi benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara tentang Danny Jo. Bahkan

tidak ingin berpikir tentang laki-laki itu. Tetapi salah satu hal yang diketahui pasti

oleh Naomi tentang Yoon adalah bahwa kalau wanita itu ingin membicarakan

sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Sadar bahwa Yoon masih menatapnya dan jelas-jelas berharap ia mengatakan

sesuatu, Naomi memaksakan senyum kecil dan bergumam, "Sepertinya kau

mengenalnya dengan baik."

Senyum Yoon melebar bangga. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan mengenal kakak

perempuannya yang dulu juga adalah model terkenal. Sedangkan kakak lakilakinya...

yah, aku hanya sempat bertemu dengannya satu kali—sebelum dia

meninggal dunia, tentu saja."

Naomi menyesap minumannya dengan pelan.

Yoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naomi dan bergumam pelan,

"Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tiga tahun lalu. Mengemudi sambil mabuk."

"Oh ya?"

"Oh, ya." Yoon mengangguk muram. "Tulang pinggulnya patah dan dia sempat

koma selama dua bulan sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Kasihan sekali, bukan?"

Naomi menghela napas pelan. Kasihan?

Sebenarnya tidak. Ia tidak kasihan pada orang-orang seperti itu. Hidup ini

penuh dengan pilihan. Dan kalau orang itu memilih bersikap tidak bertanggung

jawab dengan mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk, makaia sendiri yang harus

menerima akibatnya.

Tetapi Naomi tidak berkata apa-apa pada Yoon, hanya kembali menyesap

minumannya dengan muram. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia merasa seolah-olah

sedang bermimpi. Ia butuh udara segar. Tidak, tidak... Ia harus pulang. Ia tidak

ingin jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan di tengah jalan.

Setelah pamit dengan Sutradara Shin, Yoon dan para staf lain—yang terbukti

agak sulit karena mereka semua mendesaknya tetap tinggal—Naomi pun

mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Oh, ia sangat lelah.

Saking lelahnya, ia merasa ia bisa tidur sambil berdiri. Naomi menepuk-nepuk

pipinya sendiri untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Udara dingin pasti bisa

menyegarkannya. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah menuruni tangga kayu

sempit di restoran itu. Menuruni tangga sempit dalam sepatu bot bertumit tinggi

dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar sama sekali bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Naomi harus mengerahkan segenap konsentrasin yang tersisa. Ia tidak mau

sampai...

"Mau pergi ke mana?"

Suara itu membuat Naomi tersentak kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sebelum ia bahkan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kaki kanannya tergelincir

dari pijakan dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Naomi memejamkan mata, bersiapsiap

menerima yang terburuk. Ia merasa dirinya menubruk sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak

jatuh berguling-guling di tangga, tidak terjerembap di lantai keras, tidak merasa

kesakitan.

Naomi membuka mata dan mendongak. Matnaya melebar kaget ketika ia

menyadari bahwa ia telah mendarat dalam pelukan Danny Jo.

 _Oh dear..._

Mata hitam yang mirip mata boneka itu terbelalak lebar menatapnya. Sejenak Danny

melupakan kaki kirinya yang berdenyut-denyut kesakitan. Oh ya, ia bisa melihat

berbagai macam ekspresi yang melintas di mata itu. Kaget, bingung, dan... takut?

Danny berdeham dan bergumam, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia tidak melepaskan

Naomi. Gadis itu pasti akan langsung tersungkur kalau Danny melepaskannya,

mengingat posisinya saat itu yang seluruhnya bersandar pada Danny.

Naomi Ishida tidak menjawab. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhnya begitu

kaku dalam pelukan Danny sampai Danny hampir mengira gadis itu sudah berubah

menjadi boneka kayu.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja," Danny melanjutkan dengan nada ringan, "mungkin

kau bisa mengangkat kaki kananmu sedikit."

Mata Naomi mengerjap satu kali, lalu ia menunduk menatap kaki kanannya.

Danny mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mereka berdua menatap hak tinggi

sepatu bot Naomi yang menancap di kaki kiri Danny. Naomi terkesiap dan buruburu

melepaskan diri dari Danny. Tetapi karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia malah

terhuyung ke belakang.

Danny dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan dan menahan siku gadis itu. Ia

mengembuskan napas panjang dan berkata, "Pelan-pelan saja," kata Danny. Seperti

yang sudah diduganya, Naomi secepat kilat menarik lengannya dari pegangan

Danny.

Sejenak Naomi hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku... Maaf," gumamnya

pada akhirnya. Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Kakimu..."

Danny tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya. "Aku tidak akan

pincang," katanya ringan.

Naomi mengangguk, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Danny mengamati Naomi Ishida yang berdiri di hadapannya. Apakah hanya

perasaannya atau apakah gadis itu memang terlihat resah?

"Jadi kau mau ke mana?" tanya Danny lagi.

Naomi berdeham pelan. "Aku pulang dulu." Ia tersenyum singkat. Benar-benar

singkat, sampai Danny tidak yakin apakah Naomi benar-benar tersenyum tadi.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu dengan cepat menuruni tangga melewati

Danny dengan kepala tertunduk. Kening Danny berkerut samar, lalu sedetik

kemudian ia berputar dan berkata, "Biar kutemani sampai ke stasiun."

Naomi Ishida berhenti di dasar tangga, berbalik pelan dan mendongak menatap

Danny. "Apa?"

"Akan kutemani kau sampai ke stasiun," Danny mengulangi kata-katanya

sambil menuruni tangga.

"Aku tidak butuh ditemani."

Danny mendesah dalam hati. Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar menyulitkan. Ia

berdiri di hadapan Naomi dan tersenyum ringan. "Baiklah. Aku yang butuh teman,"

katanya. "Aku sedang bosan. Aku butuh teman bicara. Dan kurasa jalan-jalan

sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Bukankah begitu?"

Setelah berkata begitu, Danny berjalan melewati Naomi yang masih

menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Danny berbalik dan melihat gadis itu masih

berdiri di tempat. "Aku tidak bermaksud merayumu, kau tahu? Maksudku, kalau

itu yang kautakutkan," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang kau sama sekali

bukan tipeku. Tapi itu tidak berarti kita tidak bisa berteman, bukan?"

Alis gadis itu masih berkerut dan ia masih menatap Danny dengan ragu.

Danny memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Apakah kau takut padaku?"

Naomi tidak menjawab, dan hal itu membuat Danny heran. Ia hanya bercanda

dan mengira Naomi akan membantah dengan tegas. Tetapi gadis itu hanya berdiri

diam di sana. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar takut padanya? Kenapa? Sebelum

Danny sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ia melihat Naomi memejamkan mata, lalu

menghela napas seolah-olah menyerah, dan mulai berjalan menyusul Danny.

Senyum Danny mengembang. Itu sama sekali bukan kemenangan besar, tetapi

tetap adalah kemajuan. "Jadi, Naomi," kata Danny memulai percakapan sementara

mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, "kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Naomi meliriknya sekilas. "Apa maksudmu?"

Danny mengangkat bahu. "Tadi siang kau hampir pingsan di depanku karena

kelaparan. Sekarang kau hampir pingsan di tangga karena... yah, aku tidak tahu

kenapa, tapi yang pasti bukan karena lapar. Kulihat porsi makanmu cukup sehat

tadi."

Langkah kaki Naomi terhenti. Ia berputar menghadap Danny dan membuka

mulut hendak membalas, lalu menutupnya lagi. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia

membuka mulut dan berkata, "Pertama, tadi siang aku _tidak_ pingsan. Walaupun

aku... walaupun aku memang tidak sempat makan. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya!

Kepalaku hanya agak pusing dan..."

Danny mengangkat alis, terkejut mendengar aliran kata-kata yang cepat dari

mulut Naomi Ishida. Tetapi sepertinya salah mengartikan ekspresi Danny karena

gadis itu melotot ke arahnya.

" _Dan_ itu jarang sekali terjadi," lanjut Naomi galak. "Kedua, tadi aku hanya

tergelincir di tangga—sekali lagi, _bukan pingsan_!—karena kau tiba-tiba muncul entah

dari mana dan membuatku kaget setengah mati. Ketiga, apa maksudmu dengan

porsi makanku besar? Apa salahnya kalau aku makan banyak? Aku kan tidak

sempat makan siang tadi. Seorang model memang seharusnya kurus, tapi seorang

model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan. Katakan padaku, apakah aku salah?"

Naomi menarik napas panjang di akhir penjelasannya dan Danny tersenyum

melihatnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Giliranku?" Karena gadis itu hanya diam dan

menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan, Danny melanjutkan, "Oke, pertama, tadi siang

kau memang hampir pingsan—tunggu, jangan menyela dulu—dan kalau aku tidak

menahanmu, kau pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai seperti pohon tumbang. Kedua, aku

tidak tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Aku tadi sedang melihat-lihat tok osuvenir

yang ada di bawah restoran. Ketiga, tadi kubilang porsi makanmu sehat, bukan

banyak. _Sehat_. Dan tidak, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau makan banyak."

Naomi menatapnya sejenak dengan alis berkerut kesal. " _Well_ , terima kasih,"

katanya datar, berbalik meneruskan langkah.

"Sekarang," kata Danny ringan sambil mengikuti langkah gadis itu, "Ceritakan

tentang dirimu."

Naomi meliriknya sekilas—lagi-lagi tatapan curiga itu—dan bertanya singkat,

"Kenapa?" Ah, lagi-lagi nada curiga itu.

"Karena itu yang dilakukan teman, bukan?" Danny balas bertanya dengan nada

polos. "Saling mengenal, maksudku."

Naomi tidak menjawab. Danny juga menyadari gadis itu tidak membantah kata

"teman". Jadi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang bagus.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di London?" tanya Danny ketika sepertinya

Naomi tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa.

Naomi tidak langsung menjawab. Lalu, "Hampir tiga tahun."

Danny tersenyum kecil. "Kau suka tinggal di sini?"

Naomi hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit.

"Ini ketiga kalinya aku datang ke London," kata Danny. "Aku suka kota ini,

walaupun pada dua kunjungan awalku aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkeliling

dan melihat-lihat karena jadwal kerjaku terlalu padat. Tapi karena sekarang aku

akan tinggal agak lama di sini, kurasa aku bisa mencari waktu luang untuk

berkeliling kota."

Naomi tetap menunduk menatap jalan, tidak berkomentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?"

Kali ini kepala Naomi berputar ke arahnya. Mata bulat dan resah itu menatap

mata Danny sedetik, lalu mengerjap. "Apa?"

Danny mengangkat bahu dengan ringan. "Kukira mungkin kau bisa

menemaniu berkeliling kota setelah syuting berakhir. Aku tidak punya teman lain di

sini, kecuali sutradara kita, tentu saja, tapi menurutku dia mungkin lebih suka

menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan anaknya daripada bersamaku."

"Oh, kurasa tidak," gumam Naomi cepat—mungkin terlalu cepat—sambil

menurunit angga ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Danny bergegas menyusulnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak punya waktu."

Kedengarannya tidak meyakinkan. Danny semakin penasaran. Sepertinya

Naomi Ishida tidak menyukainya. Tapi kenapa? Danny tidak pernah menganggap

dirinya sebagai orang yang menjengkelkan. Ia ramah pada siapa saja. Dan ia jelas

selalu bersikap ramah pada Naomi. Lalu kenapa ia merasa seolah-olah Naomi tidak

menyukainya? Apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan

gadis itu? Sepertinya tidak.

"Keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Naomi sambil mendongak menatap

papan penanda kedatangan kereta, "jadi kalau kau mau pergi sekarang..."

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Naomi menahan napas sejenak. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia mengembuskan napas dan

menoleh ke arah Danny Jo. Ia bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Danny sekali lagi.

Naomi menarik napas lagi, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku tidak membencimu."

Itu memang benar. Ia tidak membenci Danny Jo. Naomi memang baru bertemu

dengan Danny Jo dua hari yang lalu dan mungkin Naomi belum benar-benar

mengenal laki-laki itu, tapi ia tahu Danny Jo bukan orang yang gampang dibenci.

Malah—kalau Naomi mau jujur pada diri sendiri—ia merasa mudah sekali bagi

seseorang untuk menyukai Danny Jo.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Danny lagi.

Naomi menggigit bibir, berpikir. "Kurasa aku belum cukup lama mengenalmu

untuk bisa memberikan penilaian apa pun," katanya pada akhirnya.

Alis Danny terangkat dan ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak membenciku, tapi juga

tidak suka padaku." Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau takut

padaku?"

Itu kedua kalinya Danny Jo bertanya seperti itu. Ya, Naomi tidak menjawabnya

ketika Danny pertama kali bertany apadanya. Saat itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana

menjawabnya. Sekarang juga tidak.

"Naomi?"

Naomi mengangkat wajah dan menatap Danny Jo, lalu balas bertanya, "Apakah

aku punya alasan untuk takut padamu?"

Danny terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke satu sisi. Senyum kecil itu

masih tersungging di bibirnya. Naomi merasa seolah-olah laki-laki itu tahu apa yang

sedang dipikirkannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya gugup.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk takut padaku," gumam

Danny Jo.

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat dada Naomi terasa lebih ringan. Entah

kenapa. Mungkin tanpa sadar Naomi memang mengharapkan penegasan ini.

Kemudian sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu, bunyi melengking

panjang tanda kereta akan segera tiba terdengar, disusul bunyi gemuruh kereta di

terowongan.

"Keretamu," kata Danny pendek.

Sementara kereta berhenti di depan mereka dan sementara menunggu para

penumpang turun dari kereta, Naomi berpikir sejenak sambil menggigit bibir.

Akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Danny dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Danny balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya, kurasa." Naomi mengangkat bahu dengan

canggung. "Karena membelikan _sandwich_ untukku siang tadi. Karena menolongku

di tangga tadi. Karena mengantarku ke sini."

"Hei, itu gunanya teman, bukan?" balas Danny ringan.

Naomi tersenyum ragu, lalu melangkah ke dalam kereta.

Dari balik jendela kaca kereta, ia melihat Danny Jo melambaikan sebelah tangan

ke arahnya. Dan laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sampai kereta itu sudah melaju

meninggalkan stasiun.

Naomi duduk bersandar dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kata-kata Danny Jo

tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Hei, itu gunanya teman, bukan?

Apakah ia bisa berteman dengan laki-laki itu? Naoi mengusap pelipisnya, lalu

bertopang dagu, menatap ke luar jendela kereta, menatap dinding terowongan yang

gelap gulita.

Laki-laki selalu membuat Naomi merasa resah dan gugup. Ia tidak pernah

merasa nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki. Tidak pernah. Yah, sebenarnya bukan

"tidak pernah". Tentu saja ia tidak terlahir takut pada laki-laki. Hanya saja beberapa

tahun terakhir ini, sejak kejadian... kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah bisa memandang

laki-laki dengan cara yang sama lagi. Hanya Chris satu-satunya laki-laki yang

dianggapnya teman dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak membuatnya merasa

resah.

Dan sekarang ada Danny Jo. Selama dua hari terakhir ini Naomi sudah

berusaha menjaga jarak darinya, sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Namun malam ini Danny Jo menunjukkan bahwa ia berbeda dengan perkiraan awal

Naomi. Laki-laki itu sepertinya... baik.

Mungkin Danny Jo memang berbeda.

Tetapi apakan kau benar-benar bisa berteman dengan orang yang bisa

membangkitkan mimpi-mimpi terburukmu?

Bab Enam

KEESOKAN paginya Christopher Scott berdiri di depan jendela dapur dan cemberut

menatap langit mendung di luar. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca kota

London yang tidak menentu, tetapi itu tidak berarti ia menyukainya. Ia menyesap

tehnya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada adonan panekuk di atas meja dan

menghela napas. Ia suka memasak, dan ia meyakini kata-kata ibunya sejak ia masih

kecil, bahwa sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari. Sayang sekali

kedua teman satu flatnya tidak meyakini hal yang sama. Julie hanya perlu secangkir

kopi di pagi hari dan Naomi terlalu sibuk untuk makan. Kalau tidak ada Chris di

sini, kedua gadis itu pasti sudah kering kerontang seperti tengkorak.

Ia mendongak ketika pintu kamar Naomi terbuka dan Naomi yang terbungkus

jubah tidur muncul dengan wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya.

"Astaga, _lass_ , apa yan gterjadi padamu? Kau terlihat seperti tidak tidur semalaman,"

kata Chris.

"Tidak bisa tidur," gumam Naomi dengan suara serak sementara ia duduk di

salah satu dari tiga kursi kayu di meja makan dan mengangkan kedua kaki ke atas

kursi.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Chris cepat. "Akan kutuangkan teh untukmu, lalu kau

bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Cerita tentang apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sayang," kata Chris sambil meletakkan secangkir teh

yang mengepul di depan Naomi, lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Aku sudah

mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa kau sedang ada masalah. Sekarang kau

boleh menceritakannya padaku sambil makan. Ini panekuknya dan ini madunya.

Aku tahu kau suka makan panekuk dengan madu."

Naomi tersenyum kecil ketika Chris mendorong sepiring panekuk hangat ke

arahnya. "Kau terdengar seperti ibuku," gumamnya pelan.

"Seseorang memang harus berperan sebagai ibu kalau ada kau dan Julie di

sini," omel Chris. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum ketika melihat Naomi mulai

melahap panekuknya. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa

tidur semalaman?"

"Di mana Julie? Belum bangun?"

"Dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi," sahut Chris. "Katanya ada audisi."

Naomi mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku sebelum kesabaranku habis," desak Chris.

Naomi meringis dan melahap panekuknya lagi. Kemudian ia ragu sejenak,

sepertinya sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati,

"Ada seorang laki-laki."

Alis Chris terangkat heran. Selama ia mengenal Naomi, ia belum pernah

mendengar Naomi membicarakan laki-laki mana pun. "Laki-laki? Siapa?"

"Rekan kerjaku," lanjut Naomi tanpa menatap Chris. "Lawan mainku untuk

video musik ini. Dia..."

"Dia mengganggumu?" tebak Chris dengan alis berkerut.

Naomi mengangkat wajah dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak, dia

tidak... Maksudku tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapan ke luar jendela.

"Dia tidak menggangguku."

Ketika Naomi masih diam, Chris menebak lagi. "Kalau begitu, dia merayumu?"

Naomi kembali menunduk. "Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu," gumamnya sambil

menghela napas.

"Lalu apa?" Chris mengerang, terlalu penasaran untuk bersikap sabar.

Naomi menggigit bibir sejenak, lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Chris dan

berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak apa-apa." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kau

mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman bersama... laki-laki

dan..."

"Aku tahu," sela Chris. Ketika Naomi menatapnya dengan bingung, ia menambahkan,

"Julie juga tahu."

"Kalian tahu?" Naomi menatapnya dengan heran.

Chris memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja kami tahu, Naomi, walaupun kami

tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sudah berapa tahun kita tinggal bersama? Selama itu kami

belum pernah melihatmu bersama laki-laki mana pun. Jangankan pacar, kau bahkan

juga tidak punya teman berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kecuali aku, tentu saja, tapi itu

kasus yang berbeda."

Naomi meletakkan garpu dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Kau mau membicarakan alasannya?" tanya Chris.

"Tidak," jawab Naomi cepat.

Chris mengembuskan napas pelan. "Baiklah. Kita bicarakan laki-laki ini saja.

Apa masalahmu dengannya? Kau tadi bilang dia tidak mengganggumu."

"Memang tidak."

"Dia baik?"

Naomi mengangkat bahu. "Yah... bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dia tampan?"

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya?"

"Banyak! Nah, dia tampan atau tidak?"

Naomi terdiam sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Lumayan."

Chris bersandar kembali. "Baiklah. Jadi dia baik dan juga tampan. Sejauh ini

aku tidak melihat ada masalah."

Naomi menarik napas panjang, menoleh ke luar jendela, lalu bergumam, "Dia...

dia mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang tidak pernah ingin kuingat lagi."

Chris menatap Naomi sejenak. "Maksudmu, dia mengingatkanmu pada

seseorang di masa lalumu? Seseorang yang tidak menyenangkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Naomi menoleh ke arah temannya dan tersenyum masam. "Aku lupa kau pintar

membaca pikiran wanita," gerutunya.

Chris tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya dan terus bertanya, "Tapi seseorang di

masa lalu itu bukan dia, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyamakan orang itu dengan dia?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Tidak?" tanya Chris dengan alis terangkat. Lalu ia mendesah pelan dan

mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menggenggam tangan Naomi. "Dengar,

Naomi, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Mungkin kau pernah terluka

karena seorang laki-laki. Atau mungkin alasannya sama sekali berbeda. Entahlah.

Hanya kau yang tahu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa tidak semua laki-laki itu sama.

Rasanya tidak adil memusuhi semua laki-laki hanya karena kesalahan satu orang.

Terutama apabila laki-laki itu sebaik yang kaukatakan tadi." Ia tersenyum. "Lakilaki

yang normal, tampan, _dan_ baik sulit didapatkan, kau tahu?"

Naomi ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menjalin

hubungannya dengannya, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya berteman, bukan?" kata Chris ringan.

"Kalau dia ternyata tidak sebaik yang kaukira, atau kalau dia macam-macam

padamu, kau punya aku di sini. Begini-begini aku bisa menendangnya sampai ke

negara tetangga, kau tahu? Atau Julie bisa meminta salah seorang pengawal pribadi

ayahnya menghabisinya di tempat."

Seulas senyum mulai tersungging di sudut bibir Naomi.

Chris ikut tersenyum. "Tapi kalau nantinya dia memang terbukti baik dan kalau

kau memang tidak tertarik padanya, kau boleh melemparkannya kepadaku. Siapa

tahu...?"

Kali ini Naomi tertawa.

"Baguslah kau sudah tertawa. Sekarang habiskan panekukmu dan pergi

mandi," kata Chris puas. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak dan mengerjap. "Astaga, aku

benar-benar terdengar seperti ibu-ibu."

Kafe kecil khas Inggris di West End itu terlihat ramai. Bukan oleh para tamu yang

ingin menikmati secangkir teh atau _sandwich_ mentimun, tapi oleh para staf produksi

video musik yang saling mengobrol dan berseru dalam bahasa Korea. Sementara

para stafnya sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya, Bobby Shin duduk di luar kafe,

menempati salah satu meja bundar bercat putih di trotoar, dengan secangkir kopi

panas di hadapannya. Langit siang itu terlihat mendung, tetapi Bobby Shin sama

sekali tidak khawatir. Syuting hari ini seluruhnya akan dilakukan di dalam ruangan.

"Halo, _Hyong_."

Bobby Shin mengangkat wajah dari lembaran-lembaran kertas di pangkuannya

dan langsung bertatapan dengan Danny Jo yang entah bagaimana sudah menempati

salah satu kursi besi di hadapannya. "Oh, halo. Kau sudah makan siang? Kalau

belum sebaiknya kau pergi makan dulu karena kami semua sudah makan tadi," kata

Bobby Shin sambil kembali menunduk menatap kertas-kertasnya.

Danny tidak menjawab, malah memandang berkeliling sejenak, lalu kembali

menatap Bobby Shin. " _Hyong_ sudah melihat Naomi?"

Bobby Shin menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar

lagi."

" _Hyong_ , apa pendapat _Hyong_ tentang dia?" tanya Danny tiba-tiba.

"Dia profesional," sahut Bobby Shin sambil kembali membalik-balikkan kertas

di pangkuannya. "Punya wajah yang cocok untuk video musik ini."

"Maksudku selain itu," kata Danny. "Apa yang _Hyong_ ketahui tentang dia?"

Kali ini Bobby Shin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Danny dengan tatapan

heran. "Apakah ada hal lain yang perlu kuketahui tentang dia selain kenyataan

bahwa dia profesional, memiliki wajah yang cocok untuk video musik ini, juga

sangat cocok berpasangan denganmu?" Bobby Shin balas bertanya. "Bagaimanapun

juga, Tae-Woo sudah memutuskan sejak awal bahwa dia ingin kau membintangi

video musik yang ini. Jadi kami hanya perlu mencari model wanita yang cocok

denganmu."

Danny meringis. "Dengan kata lain, _Hyong_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia di

luar urusan pekerjaan?"

"Apakah aku harus tahu?" tanya Bobby Shin heran. Ia tidak pernah mengurusi

urusan pribadi model-modelnya. Baginya, selama mereka melakukan semua yang

diinginkannya di depan kamera, ia tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang mereka

lakukan di belakang kamera.

Danny mengembuskan napas, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku."

"Masa?" tanya Bobby Shin acuh tak acuh. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan

padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Bobby Shin menyipitkan mata memandang melewati bahu Danny. "Itu dia,"

katanya. "Orang yang kaucari-cari sudah datang."

Danny segera berbalik dan melihat Naomi Ishida sedang berjalan menghampiri

Yoon yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau harus mengerahkan pesonamu, Danny. Usahakan agar dia menyukaimu,

paling tidak di depan kamera," kata Bobby Shin. "Hari ini kalian berdua akan tampil

bersama di depan kamera dan aku tidak mau ada masalah."

"Aku tahu," Danny mendesah. Lalu ia tersenyum masam, berdiri dan berjalan

pergi. Saat itu Bobby Shin baru melihat langkah kaki Danny yang timpang.

"Hei, Danny, apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" tanyanya.

Danny mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Bobby Shin mengangkat bahu. Ia hanya berharap Danny tidak akan terlihat

timpang di depan kamera.

Naomi sudah tahu Danny Jo berjalan menghampiri mereka bahkan sebelum Yoon

menyerukan nama laki-laki itu dengan nada cemas. Naomi menoleh dan langsung

bisa menebak apa yang membuat Yoon terdengar cemas. Langkah Danny Jo terlihat

timpang. Namun sebelum Yoon sempat bertanya lebih jauh, seseorang berseru

memanggilnya dan hal berikut yang disadari Naomi adalah ia sudah ditinggal

berdua dengan Danny Jo.

"Halo," sapa Danny sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kuharap kau mendapat waktu

istirahat yang cukup semalam."

"Ya," gumam Naomi singkat.

Tiba-tiba Danny Jo membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naomi.

Naomi terlalu kaget untuk bergerak. Mata Danny Jo mengamati wajahnya, lalu lakilaki

itu memiringkan kepala sedikit dan bergumam, "Tapi kau masih terlihat pucat

pagi ini. Kurang tidur?"

Naomi mengerjap dan cepat-cepat mundur selangkah. "A-ada apa dengan

kakimu?" tanyanya agak tergagap karena ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Danny menunduk menatap kakinya, lalu tersenyum. "Seseorang menginjak

kakiku semalam," jawabnya ringan. "Kemarin tidak terasa sakit, tapi tiba-tiba pagi

ini kakiku sudah bengkak. Aneh, bukan?"

Seseorang menginjak kakinya semalam? Naomi mengangkat wajah dan

menatap Danny Jo yang masih tersenyum. "Aku?" tanyanya ragu. Ia ingat ia

memang menginjak kaki Danny Jo di tangga restoran kemarin malam.

"Jangan khawatir," Danny menenangkannya. "Tidak ada tulang yang patah.

Dikompres sedikit saja pasti sembuh."

Naomi masih tidak yakin. Mungkin memang tidak ada tulang yang patah, tapi...

"Kau sudah ke dokter?" tanyanya.

Danny mengangkat bahu. "Untuk apa ke dokter hanya gara-gara masalah kecil

ini?"

Alis Naomi berkerut samar.

"Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah," sela Danny cepat, "kau bisa mentraktirku

makan. Aku belum sempat makan siang dan aku ingin sekali makan _fish and chips_.

Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Aku sudah sarapan," kata Naomi.

Danny mendesah. "Sarapan dan makan siang itu berbeda. Kau tidak mau jatuh

pingsan lagi, bukan?" Ketika Naomi mendelik ke arahnya, senyumnya malah

bertambah lebar dan ia menambahkan, "Ayo, ikut aku. Syutingnya baru akan

dimulai dua jam lagi dan aku tahu tempat yang menjual _fish and chips_ paling enak di

seluruh penjuru London. Semoga saja mereka belum pindah."

Naomi membuka mulut ingin menolak, tetapi ia teringat pada pembicaraannya

dengan Chris di meja dapur pagi tadi. _Tidak ada salahnya berteman, bukan?_

Dan Danny Jo sendiri juga mengatakan hal yang mirip seperti itu kemarin

malam.

Naomi menutup mulutnya kembali dan menatap Danny Jo yang sedang

menyerukan sesuatu kepada Sutradara Shin dalam bahasa Korea. Mungkin berkata

bahwa mereka akan pergi makan siang. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kepada

Naomi, masih dengan senyum cerah yang sama. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Naomi ragu sejenak, lalu ia pun mengangguk.

Ia akan mencobanya. Mencoba berteman dengan Danny Jo.

Bab Tujuh

DANNY JO membawanya ke sebuah restoran kecil yang belum pernah dikunjungi

Naomi sebelumnya. Mungkin tempat itu tidak bisa disebut restoran, karena tempat

itu hanya semacam toko kecil sempit yang khusus menjual _fish and chips_ —yang

menurut Danny Jo adalah yang paling enak di seluruh penjuru London—tanpa meja

atau kursi di dalam toko, jadi orang-orang menikmati _fish and chips_ mereka di tepi

jalan, di bangku taman, atau sambil jalan. Walaupun begitu toko itu sangat ramai.

Antrean pembelinya sangat panjang sampai ke luar toko.

"Jadi kau belum pernah ke sini?" tanya Danny Jo setelah ia menerima dua

bungkus _fish and chips_ yang dipesannya dan keluar ke jalan.

Naomi menggeleng sambil menerima salah satu bungkusan yang diulurkan

Danny dengan alis terangkat. Ternyata _fish and chips_ di sini hanya dibungkus kertas

seadanya. Sama sekali tidak... yah, tidak berkelas.

Danny terkekeh pelan. "Jangan biarkan penampilannya menipumu," katanya,

seoalh-olah bisa membaca pikiran Naomi. "Walaupun penampilan luarnya

berantakan, isinya benar-benar berbeda."

Naomi membuka pembungkusnya sedikit dan langsung mencium aroma

harum. Perutnya pun otomatis berbunyi pelan. Ia memandang berkeliling dan

bertanya, "Kita akan makan di mana?"

Danny menggerakkan kepalanya. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Sekali lagi Naomi mendapati dirinya mengikuti Danny Jo. Ia agak heran

menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu sepertinya lebih mengenal London daripada dirinya

sendiri, padahal Naomi sudah tinggal di sini selama hampir tiga tahun. Ternyata

Danny Jo membawanya ke sebuah taman kecil tidak jauh dari sudut jalan. Naomi

juga harus mengakui dalam hati bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat taman

ini, atau menyadari keberadaan taman ini di kota London.

Taman itu hanya sebuah taman kecil di sudut jalan, dengan jalan setapak

mengelilingi kolam yan gtidak terlalu besar dan pepohonan yan gberderet di

sepanjang jalan setapak. Naomi menengadah menatap langit. Matahari terlihat

mulai mengintip dari balik awan dan mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan. Kicau

burung yang sesekali terdengar di antara embusan angin menambah kesan damai di

taman itu.

Sebenarnya inilah salah satu hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan Naomi, tetapi ia

belum pernah mendapat kesempatan melakukannya. Berjalan-jalan santai di taman

kota, atau duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang sering dilihatnya di sana dan

tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk di bawah sinar matahari dan menikmati

hari. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi selama ia tinggal di London, belum pernah

sekali pun ia berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya. Pekerjaannya membuatnya selalu

sibuk, selalu bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Tidak pernah berhenti

sebentar untuk sekadar berdiri dan memandang sekeliling.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sini saja?"

Suara Danny membuyarkan lamunannya. Naomi menoleh dan melihat Danny

menunjuk salah satu bangku panjang kosong bercat hijau yang berderet di

pinggiran jalan setapak, menghadap kolam. Beberapa bangku di sana sudah terisi.

Naomi melihat sepasang suami-istri tua duduk sambil mengobrol di bangku lain,

lalu ada seorang pria yang duduk membaca koran sambil menggigit sebuah apel di

bangku yang agak jauh dari sana, juga ada dua wanita yang mendorong kereta bayi

di sepanjang jalan setapak smabil tertawa-tawa.

"Jangan katakan padaku kau juga belum pernah datang ke sini," kata Danny

ketika Noami sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang belum," kata Naomi. Matanya melahap pemandangan indah di

sekelilingnya. Suasana taman yang tenang menyejukkan jiwanya, membuat hatinya

terasa ringan melayang, membuat seulas senyum senang tersungging di bibirnya

tanpa sadar. "Aku suka di sini."

Danny memasukkan sepotong kentang goreng ke dalam mulut. "Ini salah satu

tempat yang selalu kukunjungi setiap kali aku datang ke London," katanya. "Taman

ini selalu indah di musim apa pun. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur,

musim dingin, sebut saja. Tapi aku paling suka taman ini di musim semi, ketika

bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran."

Naomi memandang berkeliling. Ia tidak melihat ada banyak bunga yang mekar

di sana.

"Sekarang memang bunganya belum muncul," kata Danny, lagi-lagi berhasil

membaca pikiran Naomi. "Tunggu beberapa minggu lagi dan kau akan lihat nanti."

Naomi mengangguk-angguk, lalu membuka bungkusan makan siangnya dan

mulai makan. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melebar dan ia menoleh menatap Danny

Jo. "Astaga, ini benar-benar enak," katanya.

Danny Jo tersenyum lebar. "Kubilang juga apa."

Naomi ikut tersenyum dan selama dua atau tiga menit mereka makan tanpa

suara, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Naomi menghela napas

dalam-dlaam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku

makan sambil duduk di taman," katanya.

"Kau mengalami banyak hal baru hari ini, bukan?" kata Danny. "Pertama kali

makan _fish and chips_ paling enak di seluruh London, pertama kali menginjak taman

ini, pertama kali makan di taman."

Naomi mengangguk.

"Pertama kali mendapat teman makan yang menyenangkan seperti aku?"

Naomi menoleh menatap Danny dan tertawa kecil. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu

dan menjawab, "Mungkin."

Danny tersenyum. "Itu sudah cukup bagus untukku."

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa suara, hanya terdengar embusan angin yang

lembut dan kicauan burung. Naomi memejamkan mata sejenak. Suasananya benarbenar

damai sampai ia merasa ia bisa tidur di sini.

"Kau sering mengunjungi taman seperti ini ketika kau masih tinggal di

Jepang?"

Suara Danny membuat Naomi membuka mata. "Tidak," sahutnya setelah

berpikir sejenak. Baik di Tokyo atau di London, jadwal kerjanya selalu padat. Ia

tidak pernah bisa bersantai. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku

mengunjungi taman mana pun. Di Kyoto-kah?"

"Kau tinggal di Kyoto?" tanya Danny.

"Apa? Oh, tidak. Aku tinggal di Tokyo. Orangtuaku yang tinggal di Kyoto,"

sahut Naomi ringan. "Ayahku tidak terlalu suka tinggal di Tokyo, jadi ayah dan

ibuku pindah ke Kyoto dan membuka toko barang antik di sana. Aku dan adikku

tetap di Tokyo karena saat itu kami tidak mau pindah sekolah. Jadi..." Sadar bahwa

ia sudah bercerita lebih banyak tentang keluarganya daripada yang diinginkannya,

Naomi menghentikan diri sendiri dan bergumam, "Begitulah."

Tetapi sepertinya Danny Jo tidak menyadari ucapan Naomi yang terhenti tibatiba.

Ia merenung sejenak, lalu menatap Naomi. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang

Jepang," katanya.

Naomi tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Nenekku orang

Indonesia."

"Rupanya begitu," gumam Danny sambil mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia tiba-tiba

mengalihkan pertanyaan, "Jadi kau punya adik?"

Naomi mengangguk.

"Aku punya seorang kakak perempuan dan seorang kakak laki-laki," lanjut

Danny.

"Mm, aku pernah mendengarnya dari Yoon," kata Naomi sambil merenung.

Danny menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Wah, ternyata kau sudah

bertanya-tanya pada orang lain tentang aku?"

Naomi mendengus, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Kakak perempuanku adalah mantan model yang kini berprofesi sebagai

perancang busana. Kakak laki-lakiku... yah, dia dulu seorang produser acara

televisi." Danny berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau kau sudah diberitahu

tentang kakakku, kau pasti tahu bahwa beberapa tahun lalu dia mengalami

kecelakaan parah dan sempat koma selama dua bulan sebelum akhirnya meninggal

dunia."

Naomi melirik Danny sekilas, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Danny hanya duduk

di sana dan menatap kosong ke depan. Karena tidak ingin suasana menyenangkan

ini hancur gara-gara kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan, Naomi mengalihkan

pembicaraan. "Aku dan adikku adalah saudara kembar."

Mata Danny melebar kaget. "Kembar? Astaga..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang lain yang sama persis denganmu,"

gumam Danny. "Apakah wajah kalian sangat mirip?"

Naomi mengangguk.

"Dia juga model?"

Naomi menggeleng. "Dia bekerja di perpustakaan di Tokyo."

"Oh." Danny sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Dia juga galak sepertimu?"

Kali ini Naomi menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis berkerut. "Aku tidak galak."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak galak," sela Danny cepat, lalu mengangkat bahu,

"hanya sedikit... yah, menakutkan."

Melihat Danny tersenyum lebar, Naomi memalingkan wajah dan tertawa.

Danny mengamatinya dengan tatapan merenung, lalu ia berkata, "Siapa yang

menyangka untuk melihatmu tertawa aku hanya perlu membelikan _fish and chips_

dan mengajakmu ke taman?"

Naomi kembali menatap Danny dan selama dua detik mereka hanya

bertatapan. Sebelum Naomi sempat membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu—

bukannya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, karena otaknya mendadak kosong dan

suaranya juga terbang entah ke mana—ia mendengar seseorang menyerukan

namanya.

"Hei, Naomi!"

Naomi menyeret tatapannya dari mata Danny Jo dan menoleh. Ternyata yang

memanggilnya adalah Julie, dan gadis itu sudah berdiri di samping Naomi. "Oh,

Julie."

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini," kata Julie dengan mata bersinar-sinar

gembira. Ia menunjuk ke balik bahunya dengan ibu jari. "Aku baru selesai

mengikuti audisi dan aku akan pergi makan siang bersama teman-temanku."

Naomi memandang melewati bahu Julie dan melihat lima teman Julie

menunggu agak jauh dari sana.

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, ikut saja dengan kami," kata Julie. Lalu

matanya beralih kepada Danny yang duduk di samping Naomi. "Tentu saja

temanmu juga harus ikut."

Tidak salah lagi. Naomi mengenali kilatan penuh minat di mata hijau Julie.

Temannya itu pasti heran melihat Naomi duduk-duduk di taman bersama seorang

laki-laki. Tadi pagi Chris berkata bahwa ia belum pernah melihat Naomi bersama

laki-laki mana pun. Sudah pasti Julie juga belum pernah melihatnya. Dan Naomi

yakin Julie akan menceritakan kejadian luar biasa ini kepada Chris kalau ia pulang

nanti.

Tiba-tiba Naomi merasakan cubitan di lengannya. Ia meringis dan melotot

menatap Julie. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya, lalu kembali

menatap Danny. Maksudnya sangat jelas. Naomi mendesah dalam hati, lalu berkata

patuh, "Julie, ini... Danny." Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Danny. "Ini Julie, teman satu

flatku."

Julie menampilkan senyum panggungnya yang paling cerah sementara Danny

berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. "Senang sekali berkenalan denganmu," kata Julie

sambil menjabat tangan Danny. "Aku tidak tahu Naomi punya teman—aduh!" Ia

melotot kepada Naomi yang mencubitnya, lalu kembali memasang senyum

cerahnya kepada Danny. "Jadi, kalian mau ikut makan siang bersama kami?"

Naomi melihat Danny Jo juga menyunggingkan senyumnya, yang pastilah

menjadikannya model paling diminati di Korea seperti yang dikatakan Yoon.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi kami baru saja makan."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Julie sambil menatap Naomi dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, Naomi, sampai bertemu di rumah nanti." Lalu ia menoleh kepada

Danny. "Dan sampai jumpa, danny. Sekali lagi, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Setelah Julie kembali kepada teman-temannya dan menghilang dari pandangan,

Danny berkata, "Temanmu sepertinya menyenangkan."

Naomi mengangkat bahu. "Jangan tertipu dengan senyumnya. Kadang-kadang

dia bisa menyulitkan."

"Lebih menyulitkan darimu?"

Naomi meliriknya, lalu tersenyum samar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa sudah

waktunya kita pergi."

Danny menatap jam tangannya sekilas. "Benar juga. Sebentar lagi _Hyong_ pasti

kalang kabut kalau kita belum muncul."

Naomi bangkit dan memandang berkeliling untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku

harus datang ke sini lagi lain kali," gumamnya.

"Kalau kau butuh teman, kau boleh mengajakku," kata Danny.

Naomi menatapnya.

Danny balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa? Kita masih tetap

berteman walaupun syuting video musik ini selesai, bukan? Kau boleh

menghubungiku, kau tahu, kalau kau butuh teman. Misalnya kalau kau merasa

tidak ingin makan siang sendirian, atau misalnya kau tidak ingin duduk sendirian di

taman."

Naomi berpikir sejenak, lalu perlahan-lahan, ia menghela napas panjang dan

tersenyum tipis. "Akan kuingat itu," katanya.

Naomi benar ketika berpikir Julie pasti akan bercerita kepada Chris tentang dirinya

yang terlihat duduk di taman berdua dengan laki-laki. Tetapi ia salah ketika

mengira Julie akan menunggu sampai ia pulang ke rumah baru menceritakannya.

Malah begitu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Naomi, Julie langsung

mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Chris.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Chris di ujung sana. Suara berisik panci, piring, dan

seruan orang-orang terdengar di latar belakang.

"Aku melihatnya bersama seorang laki-laki di taman," kata Julie sekali lagi.

"Dan aku melihat dia tersenyum."

"Siapa? Naoi?"

"Tentu saja Naomi. Siapa lagi?" cetus Julie. "Mereka bahkan makan siang

bersama! Aku hampir tidak percaya melihatnya."

"Oh, mungkinkah laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang diceritakannya padaku tadi

pagi?" gumam Chris, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Chris menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dapur flat mereka tadi pagi, apa yang

dikatakan Naomi, dan apa yang dirasakan Chris sendiri. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

tanya Chris pada akhirnya.

Julie mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Kurasa kau benar."

"Laki-laki itu, bagaimana tampangnya?" tanya Chris. Julie bisa mendengar tawa

dalam suaranya.

"Sangat tampan. Benar-benar tipemu," kata Julie sambil terkekeh pelan. "Dan

dia kelihatannya baik."

"Aduh, aku jadi ingin melihatnya," erang Chris. Tetapi suaranya dengan segera

berubah serius. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Naomi? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," sahut Julie. "Kau tahu, aku melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa,

bersama laki-laki itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Itu bagus,

bukan?"

"Ya. Ya, tentu saja," sahut Chris. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan,

"Kuharap begitu."

 _Bukankah Danny bilang Naomi tidak menyukainya?_ pikir Bobby Shin dalam hati sambil

mengamati kedua orang itu dari belakang kamera. _Apakah yang dinamakan tidak suka_

 _itu seperti ini?_

Saat itu adalah pengambilan adegan Danny dan Naomi bersama dan hubungan

kedua orang itu terlihat baik-baik saja, di depan maupun di belakang kamera. Malah

Bobby Shin agak tidak sabar ketika Danny selalu membuat Naomi kehilangan

ekspresi serius yang diinginkannya. Seharusnya mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan

dan berpegangan tangan, lalu wajah Naomi perlahan-lahan terangkat menatap

Danny, dan setelah itu ia harus tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena

akhirnya ia berhasil bertemu dengan laki-laki yang selalu menolongnya dan

mencintainya dari jauh. Seharusnya itu menjadi adegan yang romantis. Tetapi

kenyataannya?

"Danny, kita tidak sedang membuat film komedi di sini," Bobby Shin

memperingatkan dari belakang kamera.

Danny berbalik dan membungkukkan badan meminta maaf. Naomi juga ikut

membungkukkan badan, tetapi ia melakukannya sambil membekap mulut dengan

tangan, menahan tawa.

Bobby Shin mengembuskan napas. "Sekali lagi," katanya.

"Astaga, jangan tertawa terus. Aku jamin kau tidak mau melihat _Hyong_ kalap,"

kata Danny kepada Naomi, namun Bobby Shin bisa melihat mata Danny bersinarsinar

tertawa. Lalu ia menunduk dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naomi yang tidak

terdengar oleh Bobby Shin, dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu menatap Danny dengan

matnaya yang besar itu dengan tatapan heran, lalu melirik Bobby Shin, dan

akhirnya kembali menatap Danny yang mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Bobby Shin menghela napas dan menggeleng-geleng. Anak itu benar-benar...

Kemudian ia melihat senyum Naomi perlahan-lahan mengembang. Oh, oh, oh!

Bobby Shin dengan cepat memberi isyarat kepada kamerawan yang memegang

kamera satu untuk mengambil gambar _close-up_. Segera saja wajah Naomi yang

tersenyum memenuhi monitor di hadapan Bobby Shin.

Sangat bagus, pikir Bobby Shin sambil tersenyum senang. Ia sudah pasti bisa

memakai gambar ini nanti.

Bobby Shin kembali mengangkat wajah dan menatap kedua orang yang berdiri

di depan kamera itu. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk hubungan mereka. Naomi

Ishida boleh saja tidak suka pada Danny—walaupun Bobby Shin tidak yakin

kenyataannya seperti itu—dan Danny boleh saja bercanda sesuka hatinya, asalkan

Bobby Shin bisa mendapatkan gambar yang diinginkannya. Hanya itu yang penting.

Setidaknya bagi Bobby Shin. Dan saat ini pekerjaan harus tetap dilanjutkan.

Bobby Shin bertepuk tangan dua kali dan berseru, "Semuanya kebali ke posisi

awal. Kita coba sekali lagi."

Bab Delapan

"SUDAH berapa lama?" tanya Chris kepada Julie.

Julie mengangkat bahu. "Tiga minggu? Sekitar itulah."

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja dapur dengan cangkir di tangan.

Julie menyesap kopi paginya seperti biasa sementara Chris menggenggam secangkir

teh Earl Grey.

"Dia benar-benar sudah berubah, bukan?" tanya Chris lagi.

"Dia tidak gila kerja seperti dulu," kata Julie sambil mengangguk. "Jadwal

kerjanya juga tidak sepadat dulu."

"Dan dia makan dengan teratur. Biasnaya dia bahkan hampir tidak pernah... oh,

aku tidak mau memikirkan dia dulu yang jarak makan," kata Chris gemetar, lalu

menyesap tehnya. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan orang bernama Danny Jo itu."

Julie merenung. "Kurasa mereka berdua..." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap

Chris. "Chris, mungkinkah dia menyukai laki-laki itu? Bagaimanapun juga, mereka

masih berhubungan walaupun syuting video musik itu sudah selesai."

Saat itu pintu kamar Naomi terbuka dan kedua orang di meja dapur serentak

menoleh ke arahnya. Naomi berdiri di ambang pintu dalam balutan jubah tidur dan

dengan wajah seseorang yang jelas-jelas baru bangun tidur. Itu adalah perubahan

lagin yang disadari teman-temannya dalam diri Naomi selama tiga minggu terakhir.

Waktu tidurnya juga membaik.

"Selamat pagi, _Sunshine_ ," sapa Chris riang. "Ayo bergabung dengan kami dan

 _muffin-muffin_ lucu yang baru kubuat ini."

Naomi menguap lebar, lalu menatap kedua temannya. "Apa yang sedang kalian

bicarakan?"

"Tentang bagaimana Danny berhasil membuatmu berubah," sahut Chris

langsung, dan tersenyum lebar ketika Naomi menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Dan kami sama sekali tidak mengeluh."

Naomi menyeduh secangkir teh hijau untuk dirinya sendiri dan bergabung

dengan mereka di meja. Ia meraih salah satu _muffin_ cokelat dari piring besar di atas

meja, lalu menatap kedua temannya bergantian. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Kedua temannya hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang

akan kaulakukan hari ini?" tanya Chris.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali," sahut Naomi setelah menggigit _muffin_ -nya. "Siang nanti

aku harus pergi menemui Miho. Dia sudah kembali ke London dan katanya banyak

yang mau diceritakannya padaku. Kurasa dia juga mau mengajakku menemui salah

satu perancang busana yang akan ditampilkannya dalam majalah. Lalu setelah itu

aku ada jadwal pemotretan."

Chris meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan pelan, lalu berdeham. "Kau tidak

pergi menemui Danny-mu hari ini?" tanyanya, memasang sikap pura-pura tidak

terlalu tertarik, namun gagal total.

Naomi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah,"gumamnya. "Mungkin hari ini tidak akan

sempat."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan mengajaknya ke pertunjukan perdanaku

nanti?" tanya Julie tiba-tiba.

Chris menjentikkan jari. "Ya, benar. Ajak saja dia. Aku sudah penasaran ingin

bertemu Danny-mu itu. Aku sering mendengar tentang dia tapi belum pernah

melihat orangnya. Gagasan yang bagus, Julie," katanya cepat. Ia kembali menatap

Naomi dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Julie pernah bilang dia sangat tinggi dan tampan.

Benar-benar tipeku."

Naomi mengerutkan alis, lalu tertawa pendek. "Oh, _dear_."

Chris mengibaskan tangan. "Tenang saja," katanya ringan. "Aku hanya akan

mengagumi dari jauh. Aku tidak pernah merampas milik temanku sendiri."

Naomi mendengus. "Milik..."

"Telepon dia sekarang," sela Julie cepat. "Tanyakan padanya apakah dia bisa

datang ke pertunjukanku atau tidak. Dia boleh mengajak teman-temannya, tentu

saja. Semakin banyak orang yang datang menonton pertunjukan itu semakin baik.

Ini peran penting pertamaku, kalian tahu? Peranku memang hanya sebagai sahabat

tokoh utamanya, tapi kupastikan pada kalian bahwa itu peran yang sangat penting."

Naomi mendongak menatap jam kecil di atas kulkas. "Telepon sekarang?"

tanyanya.

"Ya. Biar aku tahu berapa lembar tiket yang harus kuberikan kepadamu," kata

Julie.

Naomi masuk kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu kembali ke

dapur dengan ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga. Beberapa detik kemudian ia

menggeleng dan mematikan ponsel. "Sedang sibuk. Nanti saja baru kutelepon lagi,"

katanya. Lalu ia kembali melirik jam. "Sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang."

Chris tetap diam, menunggu sampai Naomi mengunci diri di kamar mandi, lalu

bergegas berbisik kepada Julie dengan penuh semangat, "Kau dengar tadi? Aku

menyebut Danny _-nya_ dua kali dan..."

"Dan dia tidak membantah," Julie menyelesaikan kalimat Chris sambil

tersenyum. "Menarik sekali."

Satu jam kemudian Naomi sudah berada di dalam mobil VW hijau nyetrik milik

Miho Nakajima dan mendengarkan temannya itu bercerita tentang apa yang

dialaminya selama liburan di Korea.

"Jadi pesta ulang tahun kakekmu diadakan besar-besaran?" tanya Naomi.

"Ya. Mereka mengundang banyak orang," sahut Miho dari balik kemudi.

"Tentu saja itu bagus bagiku. Kau tahu aku suka berada di antara banyak orang.

Dan yang lebih baik adalah banyak di antara para tamu yang bisa berbahasa Inggris.

Aku tidak merasa aneh sendiri dan aku bertemu dengan banyak orang yang

menarik."

Naomi tersenyum, memahami maksud temannya. "Maksudmu, banyak pria

menarik?"

Miho tertawa. "Itu juga," akunya. "Oh, liburan kali ini sangat hebat."

Ketika Miho menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah gedung bergaya modern di

daerah Covent Garden, Naomi mengerutkan kening. "Miho, kenapa kita berhenti di

sini? Kukira kita mau pergi menemui perancang busana itu."

"Oh, aku harus memberikan barang titipan kepada seseorang," kata Miho

sambil mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari kursi belakang mobil. "Ada teman ibuku

ingin mengirimkan ginseng kepada anak laki-lakinya yang tinggal di London. Dan,

dia menitipkannya kepadaku."

"Oh," gumam Naomi sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi aku yakin itu hanya alasan," kata Miho lagi. "Aku yakin dia dan ibuku

berkomplot ingin menjodohkan aku dengan anak laki-lakinya."

Alis Naomi terangkat. "Oh, ya?"

"Wanita itu menunjukkan foto anaknya kepadaku," aku Miho. "Di foto itu anak

laki-lakinya memang terlihat sempurna menurut penilaianku. Tapi siapa tahu?

Fotobisa dipermak di sana-sini. Mungkin orang aslinya tidak sesempurna di foto."

"Karena itu kau mengajakku?" tebak Naomi sambil meringis.

Miho tersenyum meminta maaf. "Kalau ternyata laki-laki itu berbeda jauh

dengan foto yang kulihat, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Kau bisa menjadi

alasanku untuk cepat-cepat kabur."

"Kalau ternyata dia sesempurna di foto?"

"Kau boleh menyingkir jauh-jauh dan membiarkan aku mengurusnya sendiri,"

gurau Miho.

Naomi menghela napas lalu menggeleng-geleng. Ia kembali mendongak

menatap gedung di hadapannya. Kebetulan sekali laki-laki yang ingin ditemui Miho

bekerja di studio Bobby Shin. Mungkin ia bisa menemui Danny sebentar sementara

Miho menemui siapa pun yang ingin ditemuinya itu. Tentu saja itu kalau Danny

tidak terlalu sibuk.

Danny sedang mengedit gambar bersama salah seorang editor ketika ponselnya

berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Dari kakaknya? Danny keluar dari ruangan

untuk menerima telepon. "Hai, _Nuna_ ," sapanya pendek.

"Hei, In-Ho. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu," suara Anna Jo yang halus

terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Danny sambil keluar ke koridor dan menutup

pintu di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku bermaksud meneleponmu, tapi entah kenapa aku

lupa," kata Anna. "Ini soal Ibu dan ambisinya."

Danny duduk di salah satu bangku yang berderet di koridor dan tersenyum

kecil. Ia bisa menebak arah pembicaraan kakaknya. "Ibu dan ambisinya," ulangnya

pelan.

"Ya. Minggu lalu Ibu pergi menghadiri pesta—jangan tanyakan padaku pesta

apa. Aku tidak tahu—dan dia bertemu dengan seorang temannya, atau kenalannya,

atau semacamnya..."

"Dan temannya, atau kenalannya, atau semacamnya itu punya seorang anak

perempuan?" tebak Danny.

"Ya. Dan kebetulan sekali anak perempuan orang itu akan pulang ke London.

Jadi Ibu bertanya padanya apakah dia boleh menitipkan ginseng kepada gadis itu

untuk diberikan kepadamu."

"Mm-hmm. Ginseng. Benar-benar kreatif."

"Jadi aku ingin memperingatkanmu bahwa Ibu masih belum menyerah dalam

usahanya menjodohkanmu, walaupun kau sudah melarikan diri sampai ke seberang

samudra," kata Anna sambil tertawa.

"Aku sudah menduganya," desah Danny.

"Apa?"

"Tadi pagi dia sudah meneleponku."

"Siapa? Ibu?"

"Bukan," sahut Danny singkat. "Wanita itu."

"Wanita yang mana? Maksudmu yang ingin dijodohkan Ibu denganmu?" tanya

Anna heran.

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, jadi dia sudah ada di London? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa katanya?"

Danny tertawa. " _Nuna_ , aku belum bertemu dengannya. Dia hanya meneleponku

tadi. Kurasa Ibu yang memberikan nomor teleponku kepadanya. Dia tidak berkata

apa-apa, hanya bahwa Ibu menitipkan ginseng untukku. Kami akan bertemu nanti."

Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Malah sebentar lagi dia akan datang ke sini."

"Oh, In-Ho, kau harus menceritakannya kepadaku nanti. Aku ingin tahu

bagaimana rupanya. Kata Ibu wanita itu cantik dan akan sangat cocok untukmu.

Tapi kurasa Ibu selalu berkata begitu tentang semua wanita yang ingin

dijodohkannya denganmu," kata Anna penasaran. "Apakah kau akan mengajaknya

makan siang? Kurasa di sana sekarang masih siang, bukan? Siapa tahu kau akan

menyukai yang satu ini."

Danny meringis. "Aku sangat meragukannya. _Nuna_ jangan terlalu berharap.

Dan tolong katakan pada Ibu untuk berhenti menjodoh-jodohkan aku. Aku benarbenar

tidak mau ikut dalam permainan ini lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini?

Bukannya aku membela Ibu, tapi kau jangan berkata tidak sebelum kau... Tunggu,

aku mencium sesuatu di sini." Anna terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya curiga, "Jo In-

Ho, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan seseorang di sana?"

Senyum Danny melebar. Kakaknya memang sangat tajam. Ia baru hendak

menjawab ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat salah

seorang rekan kerjanya berkata bahwa ada tamu untuknya di bawah. Danny

mengangguk dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk berterima kasih. Kemudian ia

berkata kepada kakaknya di telepon. "Dengar, _Nuna_ , aku harus pergi sekarang.

Kurasa wanita itu sudah datang. Lain kali saja kita bicara lagi."

"Jo In-Ho..."

"Aku tutup dulu, _Nuna_."

Danny langsung menutup ponsel sambil tersenyum puas. Kakaknya pasti

uring-uringan. Oh, itu sudah pasti. Tapi Danny akan membiarkan kakaknya

menebak-nebak dulu. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

Naomi menatap ponselnya dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa ponsel Danny masih

sibuk? Ia mengembuskan napas dan kembali menghampiri Miho yang duduk di

salah satu sofa yang tersedia setelah memberikan nama orang yang ingin

ditemuinya kepada si resepsionis.

Miho mendongak menatapnya. "Kenapa? Temanmu tidak ada?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk," sahut Naomi dan duduk di samping Miho.

Tidak lama kemudian Miho menyikutnya. "Coba lihat. Kurasa itu dia."

Naomi menoleh ke arah meja resepsionis. Ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh

jangkung di sana, berbicara kepada resepsionis. Lho, bukankah itu...? Naomi

mengerjap kaget. Danny Jo?

"Astaga, dia kelihatan persis seperti di fotonya," gumam Miho bersemangat.

"Sama persis. Sempurna."

Naomi menoleh menatap temannya yang mengamati Danny dengan mata

berkilat-kilat memuji. Mendadak saja jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih keras. Oh,

 _dear_. Jangan katakan bahwa orang yang dijodohkan dengan Miho adalah Danny Jo.

Kemudian Danny menoleh ketika si resepsionis menunjuk ke arah Naomi dan

Miho. Mata Danny langsung tertuju pada Naomi dan senyumnya pun

mengembang. Oh, _dear_ , kenapa ia harus tersenyum seperti itu? pikir Naomi tanpa

sadar. Naomi kembali melirik Miho. Tentu saja Miho juga melihat senyum itu. Dan

kilatan baru yang dilihatnya di mata Miho menegaskan kecurigaannya.

"Naomi, kenapa kemari?" tanya Danny sambil menghampiri Naomi dengan

langkah lebar. Dan senyum terkutuk itu masih tersungging di bibirnya.

Naomi menyadari kepala Miho berputar cepat ke arahnya. "Kau

mengenalnya?" bisik Miho dengan nada heran.

Naomi cepat-cepat berdiri dan memaksa bibirnya tersenyum. "Hai, Danny."

"Aku baru berencana mengajakmu makan siang bersama nanti," kata Danny,

masih menatap Naomi. "Ternyata kau sudah datang ke sini."

"Eh, sebenarnya..." Naomi menoleh ke arah Miho yang juga sudah berdiri di

sampingnya. "Ini temanku, dan eh..." Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana

menjelaskan keadaan ini karena ia sendiri masih bingung.

Miho dengan tangkas mengambil alih keadaan. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah

Danny dan menyunggingkan senyum cerah yang sudah sering ditunjukkannya di

depan kamera. "Halo," katanya lancar. "Aku Miho Nakajima, orang yang

meneleponmu tadi pagi."

Danny menjabat tangannya. "Oh?" Ia juga terlihat agak bingung sementara ia

memandang Miho dan Naomi bergantian. "Jadi..."

"Sebenarnya Naomi hanya menemaniku ke sini untuk menemuimu," Miho

menjelaskan dengan lancar. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kalian berdua saling

mengenal. Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan."

"Rupanya begitu. Ini memang kejutan," kata Danny sambil menganggukangguk

kecil. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan

diri. Aku Danny Jo. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Teman Naomi adalah temanku

juga."

Miho menyodorkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya. "Ini titipan dari ibumu."

"Terima kasih. Aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan," kata Danny.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Naomi melirik Miho dan harus mencegah dirinya memutar bola matanya.

Wajah Miho jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat tertarik dengan yang ada di

depan matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Danny lagi sambil menatap Naomi dan Miho

bergantian, "tadinya aku bermaksud mengajak Naomi makan siang bersama.

Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut dengan kami? Kau sudah berbaik hati membawakan

titipan ibuku sampai ke kantorku, paling tidak aku bisa mentraktirmu makan

siang." Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu menatap Naomi, "Bagaimana kalau kira-kira

satu setengah jam lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Naomi, agak kaget menyadari nada suaranya terdengar

ketus. "Ada pekerjaan siang ini."

Danny mengangkat alis.

Kali ini Naomi menjaga suaranya tetap terkendali dan cepat-cepat

menambahkan, "Aku akan makan. Tenang saja. Aku pasti makan. Hanya saja aku

tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk makan siang di luar."

"Itu bagus," kata Danny sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bebas siang ini," sela Miho tiba-tiba.

Danny mengalihkan tatapan dan senyumnya dari Naomi dan mengarahkannya

kepada Miho. "Baiklah," katanya ringan. "Bagaimana kalau satu setengah jam lagi

kita bertemu di Covent Garden Piazza? Kita bisa menemukan banyak pilihan di

sana."

"Tentu saja," sahut Miho.

Kepala Naomi tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut-denyut. Astaga, ada apa lagi dengan

dirinya? Ia sudah cukup tidur dan cukup makan. Kenapa kepalanya kembali

bermasalah?

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah duduk kembali di dalam VW

hijau Miho dan Naomi harus mendengarkan celotehan Miho yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ini benar-benar kebetulan, bukan, Naomi?" tanya Miho sambil tertawa. "Ternyata

Danny Jo itu temanmu. Dunia memang sempit. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau

punya teman setampan itu?"

Naomi hanya tersenyum dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dan apakah sudah kubilang bahwa dia sama persis dengan foto yang kulihat?"

lanjut Miho. "Ini benar-benar hebat. Naomi, kau harus menceritakan semua tentang

dia kepadaku."

Naomi menoleh menatap temannya. "Kenapa aku?"

Miho tertawa. "Apakah itu juga perlu ditanya? Kau temannya dan kau tahu

lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Sudah jelas kau bisa membantuku."

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, Naomi kembali tersenyum, lalu

memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela dan mengembuskan napas pelan.

Oh, _dear..._

Bab Sembilan

KETIKA pulang malam itu, Naomi menemukan flat dalam keadaan kosong. Chris

dan Julie belum pulang. Naomi mendesah dan berjalan ke dapur. Tidak ada Chris

berarti tidak ada makan malam. Ia meletakkan tas besarnya ke atas meja dapur dan

membuka kulkas. Ia menemukan _cottage pie_ yang sudah dimakan setengah. Entah

milik siapa, tapi Naomi tidak peduli. Tidak ada catatan yang tertempel di sana yang

menyatakan bahwa _cottage pie_ itu tidak boleh dimakan. Lagi pula Naomi lapar. Ia

memasukkan _cottage pie_ ke dalam _microwave_ , lalu meraih tasnya dan masuk ke

kamarnya.

Empat puluh menit kemudian ia sudah selesai mandi, keramas, dan duduk di

depan televisi di ruang tengah sambil melahap _cottage pie_ -nya. Tayangan berita di

televisi tidak berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pikirannya selalu kembali kepada

kejadian siang tadi dan tanpa sadar ia menusuk _cottage pie_ -nya dengan tenaga yang

lebih besar daripada yang diperlukan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja berbunyi dan lamunannya buyar.

Alisnya terangkat ketika membaca nama yang muncul di layar. "Apa?" katanya

singkat setelah ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku?"

Waluapun Naomi tidak menyadarinya, tetapi kini hanya mendengar suara

Danny saja bisa membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk

senyuman. Seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak marah," kata Naomi, mencegah senyumnya terdengar dalam

suaranya.

"Kukira kau rindu padaku."

Naomi mendengus. "Aku sudah pasti tidak rindu padamu."

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku menutup telepon?"

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

Danny tertawa, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Sekarang kau ada di rumah?"

"Mmm."

"Aku ingin kau melihat ke luar jendela. Ada sesuatu di sana."

Naomi mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan menakutiku, Danny."

"Tidak, tidak. Justru yang akan kaulihat itu akan membuatmu gembira. Lihatlah

ke luar jendela."

Noami berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela. "Apa yang harus kulihat?" tanyanya

sambil menyibakkan tirai dan mendongak menatap langit gelap di atas sana. Tetapi

tidak terlihat apa pun. Bintang pun tidak ada. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Danny.

Memangnya menurutmu langit yang hitam bisa membuatku gembira?"

"Itu karena kau melihat ke arah yang salah," kata Danny.

"Apa?"

"Lihat ke bawah."

Naomi menunduk menatap jalan di bawah sana dan matanya langsung melebar

melihat Danny berdiri di trotoar di depan gedung flatnya. "Oh, _dear_ ," gumamnya

tanpa sadar.

Danny tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya yang tidak memegang

ponsel. "Halo. Kau gembira melihatku, bukan?" katanya.

Naomi mendesah berat, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tersenyum.

"Danny Jo, sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Temanmu ada di rumah?" tanya Danny.

"Tidak. Mereka belum pulang."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa turun sebentar?"

Naomi tahu kenapa Danny tidak memilih naik ke flatnya. Walaupun mereka

berteman baik dan Naomi tidak menganggap Danny sama dengan laki-laki lain,

sepertinya Danny tahu Naomi masih merasa tidak nyaman apabila berdua saja

dengannya di dalam ruangan tertutup. "Tunggu di sana," kata Naomi ke ponselnya.

"Aku akan segera turun."

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah duduk di ayunan di taman bermain anakanak

yang tidak jauh dari flatnya. Danny merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengulurkan

sehelai saputangan kepada Naomi. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengembalikan ini,"

katanya.

Naomi menerimanya dengan kening berkerut heran. "Ini bukan milikku."

"Memang bukan. Itu milik temanmu, Miho," kata Danny. "Dia meninggalkannya

ketika kami makan siang tadi."

Naomi mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti dengusan dan tawa pendek.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia memakai taktik saputangan," gumamnya lirih.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naomi cepat. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya

sendiri kepadanya? Aku yakin itu yang diinginkannya."

"Aku pasti sudah melakukannya kalau aku tidak menghilangkan nomor

teleponnya," sahut Danny ringan.

Naomi berdeham pelan. "Makan siang kalian menyenangkan?"

Danny mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Aku yakin begitu," kata Naomi, tidak sanggup menyingkirkan nada tajam

dalam suaranya. Lalu ia melirik Danny dan menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong,

dia juga tertarik padamu."

"Oh ya?"

"Dia mencekokiku dengan ratusan pertanyaan tentangmu setelah kami bertemu

denganmu tadi," sahut Naomi. "Aku yakin dia pasti ingin kau sendiri yang

mengembalikan saputangan ini kepadanya. Dia pasti berharap kau meneleponnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah memberikan nomor teleponnya kepadamu."

Danny menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Menurutmu begitu? Benar juga.

Mungkin aku harus mencari nomor teleponnya lagi. Mungkin aku memang harus

mengembalikan saputangan itu sendiri kepadanya."

Tetapi Naomi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan melepaskan saputangan

yang dipegangnya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Miho?" tanya Naomi, tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Temanmu orang yang menyenangkan," sahut Danny ringan. "Cantik, ramah,

lucu, dan tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan."

Naomi memberengut ke arah saputangan dalam cengkeramannya.

"Bisa dibilang dia benar-benar tipeku," tambah Danny. "Tapi..."

Naomi meliriknya. "Tapi apa?"

Danny mengangkat bahu. "Entah tipe seperti itu tidak lagi menarik minatku,"

katanya terus terang. Lalu ia menatap Naomi dan berkata, "Kurasa sekarang ini aku

menginginkan sesuatu yang dulunya bukan tipeku."

Naomi tidak mengerti. Jadi ia hanya balas menatap Danny tanpa berkata apaapa.

Sedetik kemudian Danny mendesah dan merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya.

"Ini alasan kedua aku datang ke sini," katanya sambil mengacungkan sekeping CD

dalam kotak bening.

"Apa itu?"

"Video musik kita waktu itu. Ini hasil akhirnya. Kukira kau pasti ingin

melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Senyum Naomi mengembang. "Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Danny mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Penampilanmu hebat."

Naomi menatap CD itu, lalu menoleh ke arah Danny. Ia ragu sejenak, lalu

bertanya, "Kau mau melihatnya bersamaku? Di flatku?"

Danny balas menatapnya. "Kau yakin?"

Naomi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Naomi, apakah itu kau?" Suara pria berlogat Skotlandia itu langsung menyambut

mereka begitu mereka memasuki flat. Alis Danny berkerut. Suara laki-laki?

"Ya, ini aku," Naomi balas berseru.

"Sayang, apakah kau yang menghabiskan _cottage pie_ yang kusimpan di dalam

kulkas?" tanya suara itu lagi, yang sepertinya berasal dari arah dapur.

"Itu Chris," kata Naomi kepada Danny.

Chris? Tapi... Sebelah alis Danny terangkat dan ia menoleh menatap Naomi.

"Sayang?" gumamnya pelan.

Naomi mengerjap. "Ah, itu..."

Namun sebelum Naomi sempat menjelaskan, seorang laki-laki bertubuh

ramping, jangkung dan berambut gelap muncul dari dapur. " _Lass_ , apakah kau yang

menghabiskan _cottage pie_ —oh!" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa

mereka kedatangan tamu.

Naomi buru-buru memperkenalkan mereka. "Chris, perkenalkan ini Danny.

Danny, ini teman satu flatku yang lain, Chris."

"Danny? Danny yang _itu_?" kata Chris sambil menatap Danny dengan mata

birunya yang berkilat-kilat. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia menjabat tangan

Danny. "Senang sekali akhirnya bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah mendengar banyak

cerita tentang dirimu. Biar kukatakan padamu, kau sama persis seperti yang mereka

gambarkan padaku. Ayo, masuklah. Kau mau minum? Sudah makan malam? Oh,

naomi, lupakan saja soal _cottage pie_ itu. Kau boleh makan apa pun sesuka hatimu."

"Sebenarnya Danny datang ke sini untuk menunjukkan video musik yang kami

kerjakan beberapa minggu yang lalu," kata Naomi.

"Oh, video musik itu?" tanya Chris sambil bertepuk tangan. "Boleh aku ikut

menonton?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Danny ringan.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut merah dan

bermata hijau melangkah masuk. "Halo? Kenapa kalian semua berkerumun di

belakang pintu? Oh, rupanya ada tamu."

Danny ingat gadis itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Julie, teman Naomi yang

pernah dijumpainya di taman beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Naomi kembali memperkenalkan mereka. "Julie, masih ingat Danny? Danny, ini

Julie."

"Kami akan menonton video musik yang mereka bintangi bersama," sela Chris

sementara Julie dan Danny bertukar sapa.

"Oh, bagus. Aku juga ingin ikut menonton," kata Julie.

"Ayo, semuanya pindah ke ruang duduk," seru Chris sambil menggiring

mereka ke ruang duduk yang kecil dan nyaman. "Sepertinya masih ada anggur

merah yang tersisa. Tunggu, akan kuambilkan. Dan juga masih ada _sherry trifle_ yang

kubuat kemarin. Julie, Sayang, kau bisa membantuku di dapur? Biar Naomi saja

yang menemani tamu kita sebentar."

Danny tersenyum mengamati kedua teman satu flat Naomi keluar dari ruang

duduk dan berjalan ke dapur sambil terus mengobrol. Ia menduga suasana di flat ini

tidak pernah sepi. Dan ia menyukai kenyataan itu. Flat yang nyaman dan temanteman

yang ramah.

Naomi menoleh kepada Danny dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Mereka agak

berisik, bukan?"

Danny tertawa, lalu berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kau punya

teman-teman yang luar biasa. Aku iri padamu." Dan itu memang benar.

"Kau boleh mengambil mereka dari sini kapan saja," gurau Naomi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa teman satu flatmu

ternyata laki-laki," kata Danny, tiba-tiba teringat pada persoalan yang

mengganggunya sejak ia masuk ke flat ini.

Naomi memiringkan kepala dan berpikir-pikir. "Aku yakin aku pernah

menyebut-nyebut soal Chris."

"Memang. Tapi kau hanya bilang bahwa kau punya dua teman yang tinggal

satu flat denganmu. Julie dan Chris. Kukira Chris itu wanita," kata Danny. Ia ragu

sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apakah dia...?"

"Ya, dia _gay_ ," sahut Naomi, langsung tahu apa maksud Danny. Namun

matanya menyipit ketika menatap Danny. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak mempermasalahkan

kenyataan itu."

Danny menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi

aku senang dia _gay_."

Alis Naomi berkerut bingung, namun ia tersenyum.

Tetapi apa yang dikatakan Danny tadi benar. Karena ia yakin wanita man pun

ingin tenggelam dalam mata biru Chris. Bahkan mungkin Naomi juga akan

mengakuinya. Oh, sialan, jangan-jangan...

"Apakah kau juga tertarik pada mata birunya?" tanya Danny tiba-tiba sambil

menatap Naomi lurus-lurus. Ia sadar pertanyaannya terdengar aneh dan tidak

berhubungan, tetapi ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan diri.

Kali ini Naomi tertawa. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apakah kau berharap dia bukan _gay_?" tanya Danny, lalu merasa

pertanyaannya semakin aneh. "Maksudku, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu... Oh,

sialan. Lupakan saja kata-kataku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ingin

kukatakan."

Hening sejenak sementara Danny mengomeli ketololannya sendiri. Sesaat

kemudian Naomi memecah keheningan. "Tidak," katanya.

Danny kembali menoleh kepadanya. "Apa?"

Naomi tersenyum kecil. "Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu," sahutnya. "Apakah

aku tertarik pada mata birunya? Tidak."

Danny menatap mata Naomi dan ia merasa dirinyalah yang mulai tenggelam

dalam mata hitam itu. "Oh," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Apakah aku berharap dia bukan _gay_?" Naomi mengulangi pertanyaan Danny

tadi, lalu menjawab sendiri, "Tidak."

Saat itu, suara Naomi seolah-olah menyihirnya. Danny tidak bisa melakukan

apa-apa selain menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya di sofa di ruang duduk

kecil itu dan mendengarkan setiap patah katanya. Ia juga sadar bahwa ia menahan

napas.

Naomi kembali melanjutkan, "Apakah aku merasakan sesuatu...?" Ia menatap

Danny dengan mata berkilat-kilat tertawa. "Ya."

Apa? _Apa?_ Danny merasa jantungnya seolah-olah jatuh ke lantai. Oh, sialan.

Namun sebelum Danny sadar sepenuhnya, atau sebelum ia sempat mencerna

kata-kata Naomi, atau sebelum perasaan aneh itu mulai mengacaukan otak dan

indranya, ia mendengar suara Chris yang lantang dan ceria, "Siapa yang mau _sherry_

 _trifle_?"

Bab Sepuluh

"DIA benar-benar seperti yang kaugambarkan, Julie."

Naomi menyesap tehnya sambil tersenyum. Chris sudah mengulang-ulang

kalimat itu setidaknya delapan kali sejak Danny meninggalkan flat mereka kemarin

malam sampai pagi ini ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul di dapur kecil mereka.

"Dia benar-benar tipeku," tambah Chris lagi sambil menggoreng telur.

"Singkirkan mimpi itu sebelum kau patah hati," Julie menyarankan acuh tak

acuh dan menguap lebar. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naomi. "Ngomong-ngomong,

kau harus mengajaknya menonton pertunjukanku nanti. Ini pertunjukan pertama di

mana aku mendapat peran utama, kalian tahu?"

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa lagi yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" gerutuChris. "Kalian sedang

menunggu seseorang?"

Julie bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu dengan langkah terseok-seok. Terdengar

pintu terbuka, lalu terdengar suara Julie yang berkata, "Oh, Miho. Masuklah!"

Naomi mengangkat wajah dan mengerjap. Miho? Dan ia teringat bahwa ia

belum bercerita kepada Chris dan Julie tentang kejadian antara dirinya, Miho dan

Danny kemarin.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Miho ketika ia muncul di dapur.

"Hei, Miho," sapa Chris sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan.

"Naomi, aku ke sini untuk meminta pendapatmu tentang ini," kata Miho

kepada Naomi sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari

dalam mapnya dan mengacungkannya di depan wajah Naomi. Dua-duanya adalah

foto salah seorang aktris Inggris yang sedang populer saat ini, namun dalam pose

dan pakaian yang berbeda. "Salah satu dari kedua foto ini akan menjadi sampul

depan majalah kita untuk edisi mendatang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu yang mana

yang harus kupilih, jadi aku datang meminta pendapatmu."

Naomi menatap kedua foto di depannya dan mendesah dalam hati. Sebenarnya

siap ayang menjadi pemimpin redaksi di sini? Ia tidak keberatan membantu teman,

tetapi karena kejadian ini terus berulang, ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini

dirinya sudah diperalat tanpa disadari.

"Miho, kau juga harus datang menonton pertunjukanku nanti. Ini pertunjukan

besar pertamaku," kata Julie yang menyusulnya ke dapur, kembali duduk di

tempatnya semula.

"Tentu saja," sahut Miho, "kalau aku tidak punya acara penting. Kapan

pertunjukanmu itu?"

"Dua minggu lagi," kata Julie, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Noami. "Lalu

kapan kau akan mengajak Danny ke pertunjukanku?"

Naomi melotot ke arah Julie, tetapi sudah terlambat. Mata Miho mengerjap dan

terarah pada Julie. "Maksudmu Danny Jo?"

Chris berbalik dari kompor dan meletakkan sepiring telur di atas meja. "Kau

mengenalnya?" ia balas bertanya.

Naomi menyesap tehnya tanpa berkomentar sementara Miho menceritakan

kejadian kemarin siang kepada mereka. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya.

Tanpa melewatkan detail kecil apa . Tentang bagaimana ibunya dan

ibu Danny berusaha menjodohkan mereka berdua, tentang Danny yang

mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tentang bagaimana mereka langsung cocok , bla

bla bla.

Naomi menyadari lirikan tajam yang dilemparkan Julie dan Chris ke arahnya,

tetapi ia pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan teman-temannya

itu, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ini

bukan salahnya. Miho sendiri yang langsung menyerbu masuk tanpa bertanya

ataupun meminta izin. Kalau sudah begitu, apa yang bisa Naomi lakukan?

"Dan kalau kau mau mengajak Danny, aku bisa meneleponnya," kata Miho di

akhir penjelasannya.

Namun sebelum Miho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naomi sudah masuk ke

dalam kamar, meraih ponsel dan menekan nomor Danny.

Danny masih berbaring di tempat tidur ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengerang

pelan, tapi langsung terbatuk-batuk. Ia memaksa dirinya bangkit duduk dengan

susah payah dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Halo?" gumamnya serak, dan kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Walaupun kepalanya terasa berat dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, Danny masih

bisa tersenyum mendengar suara Naomi yang bernada cemas bercampur curiga.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Danny pelan. "Badanku panas dan lemas, tenggorokanku

sakit, dan kepalaku serasa seperti batu. Sudah begini sejak aku bangun tadi pagi."

"Kemarin kau baik-baik saja," kata Naomi lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya

ragu, "Apakah gara-gara sesuatu yang kaumakan di tempatku kemarin malam?"

Danny kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata, berharap rasa pusingnya bisa

berkurang. "Tidak. Aku yakin bukan itu," sahut Danny. "Kurasa aku tertular salah

seorang rekan kerjaku di kantor."

"Kau sudah ke dokter? Minum obat?" tanya Naomi.

Danny menggeleng walaupun ia tahu Naomi tidak bisa melihatnya. "Nanti saja.

Terlalu lemas untuk bangun. Aku mau berbaring sebentar."

Jeda sejenak di ujung sana, lalu Naomi bertanya, "Kau... kau mau aku pergi ke

sana?"

"Kau akan datang kalau kuminta?" Danny balas bertanya.

"Yah... tentu saja. Kalau kau mau."

Danny tersenyum tipis. Naomi bahkan tidak berhasil menyingkirkan keraguan

dari nada suaranya. Selama Danny mengenal Naomi, ia sudah berhasil mengetahui

beberapa hal tentang diri gadis itu. Pertama, Naomi Ishida selalu bersikap waswas

di depan laki-laki. Hal ini membuat Danny lega karena itu berarti Naomi tidak

bersikap gugup dan resah hanya di depan Danny. Namun hal itu juga menimbulkan

pertanyaan lain: Kenapa Naomi enggan berhubungan dengan laki-laki? Walaupun

hubungan mereka sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan kalau dibandingkan dengan

pertemuan pertama mereka, Danny merasa Naomi masih menahan diri.

Hal kedua yang disadari Danny adalah Naomi masih tidak suka disentuh. Dan

sampai sekarang Danny masih belum tahu alasannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi itu tidak perlu," kata Danny pada akhirnya. Ia tahu Naomi

akan datang kalau ia memintanya, tetapi ia tidak ingin memaksa gadis itu. Ia ingin

Naomi membuka diri atas pilihannya sendiri. "Aku yakin ada obat di sekitar sini.

Aku hanya akan tidur sebentar. Setelah itu aku berjanji aku akan minum obat. Dan

aku yakin setelahitu aku akan sembuh. Tenang saja."

"Kau akan meneleponku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Naomi.

Suaranya masih terdengar cemas.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Istirahatlah. Jangan lupa

telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Kau orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi."

Setelah menutup telepon, Danny terbatuk-batuk sebentar sambil kembali

meringkuk di balik selimut. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia tidak suka merasa

sakit dan merasa tak berdaya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar harus mencari obat. Dan

kalau ia masih belum membaik setelah minum obat, ia sudah pasti harus ke dokter.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Danny mengerang dan berpikir seharusnya

ia mematikan ponselnya saja seharian ini supaya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia

meraba-raba ranjang mencari ponsel yang tadi dilepaskannya begitu saja.

Mengangkat ponsel ke telinga saja membutuhkan segenap kekuatannya. "Ya?"

gumamnya pendek. Dua detik kemudian matanya terbuka. "Oh, Miho?"

Siang itu Naomi masih merasa khawatir. Ia ingin menelepon Danny tetapi takut

mengganggu istirahat laki-laki itu. Selama beberapa menit terakhir, ia duduk di

meja tulisnya yang menghadap jendela di kamar tidurnya. Ia tidak punya jadwal

kerja hari ini. Ia memang sengaja mengatur agar hari ini ia bisa berlibur. Sudah lama

ia ingin pergi ke kota untuk melihat-lihat dan berbelanja, namun tentu saja ia tidak

bisa menikmati acara belanjanya kalau terus memikirkan Danny.

Ia sedang memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya keika ponselnya tibatiba

berbunyi. Ia melirik layar ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan cepat-cepat

menjawabnya. "Danny?"

"Kau bisa datang ke sini?" Suara Danny terdengar lirih dan lemah. Napasnya

juga terdengar berat, seolah-olah butuh usaha besar hanya untuk berbicara.

"Tolonglah... Tolong datang ke sini."

Kini Naomi sama sekali tidak ragu. Keraguan apa pun yang tadi pagi masih ada

langsung digantikan oleh rasa panik dan cemas. Ia langsung melompat berdiri dari

kursi dan berkata, "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Tidak terlalu lama kemudian, Naomi sudah berdiri di depan pintu flat Danny di

Mayfair. Ia membunyikan bel dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Tetapi matanya

melebar kaget ketika pintu terbuka dan ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Miho?"

Miho Nakajima yang membuka pintu dari dalam juga terlihat heran. "Oh,

Naomi?"

Sesaat Naomi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kepanikan dan kecemasannya selama

perjalanan ke sini memudar sedikit dan digantikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa

diartikannya. Kenapa Miho ada di dalam flat Danny? Sedang apa dia di sana? Ada

apa ini? Semua pertanyaan itu simpang siur dalam benak Naomi. Namun satu hal

yang disadarinya. Ia tidak suka melihat Miho di sana, di flat Danny.

Lalu mata Naomi beralih ke arah sosok Danny muncul di belakang Miho. "Kau

sudah datang," kata Danny. Suaranya terdengar lega.

Penampilan Danny benar-benar kacau. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya kering,

rambutnya acak-acakan. Kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang putihnya

terlihat kusut. Ia terlihat lemah dan sakit.

Banyak hal yang berkelebat dalam benak Naomi, namun begitu melihat Danny,

hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berbaring dan

beristirahat?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Danny mengayunkan tangan dengan lemah."Masuklah dulu dan setelah itu kau

boleh mengomeliku."

Naomi melangkah masuk dan menoleh ke arah Miho. "Miho, kok kau ada di

sini?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menjaga suaranya terdengar ringan.

Miho tersenyum. "Tadi aku menelepon Danny untuk mengajaknya ke

pertunjukan Julie dan dia bilang dia sedang sakit. Jadi aku langsung datang untuk

menawarkan bantuan."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Naomi, tidak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa. Seharusnya ia

melakukan apa yang dilakukan Miho. Seharusnya ia juga langsung datang ketika

mendengar Danny sedang sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, Danny adalah temannya dan

seharusnya ia tidak ragu-ragu membantu teman yang sedang sakit. Ia menoleh ke

arah Danny dan bergumam, "Maafkan aku karena baru datang."

Danny berdiri bersandar di dinding. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja

kecil di samping pintu. Ia terlihat sangat lemah, tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum kepada

Naomi.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk,"kata Naomi kepada Danny.

Danny menurut tanpa membantah. Ia berjalan masuk ke ruang duduk, diikuti

Naomi dan Miho, lalu mengempaskan diri ke salah satu sofa. Jelas sekali ia lega

karena tidak perlu berdiri lebih lama lagi. "Miho," gumamnya sambil mengayunkan

tangan ke arah Miho, "sudah sangat baik karena sudah membantuku sejak pagi tadi

walaupun aku tahu dia pasti sangat sibuk."

Naomi menoleh ke arah Miho dan temannya tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak

keberatan membantu. Dan kalau aku tidak masuk kantor sehari, tidak akan terjadi

bencana," sahut Miho, lalu menatap Danny. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mungkin

meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Danny mengangguk. "Mungkin kau benar. Tapi karena sekarang Naomi sudah

ada di sini, aku yakin dia bisa menemaniku dan memastikan aku tidak jatuh pingsan

atau semacamnya. Lagi pula hari ini dia tidak punya jadwal kerja, jadi dia pasti

tidak keberatan." Ia mendongak menatap Naomi yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau

tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Naomi mengalihkan tatapannya dari Miho dan menunduk menatap Danny.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Miho menatap mereka berdua bergantian, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah

kalau begitu," katanya ringan. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naomi dan menambahkan,

"Aku senang kau bisa datang dan menjaga Danny. Terima kasih."

Naomi mengerjap. Apakah hanya perasaannya atau apakah Miho benar-benar

berbicara dengan nada seolah-olah Danny adalah tanggung jawabnya dan Naomi

hanyalah seseorang yang diminta datang untuk membantu? "Tentu saja," gumam

Naomi singkat.

"Kau tahu kau bisa meneleponku kapan saja kau butuh sesuatu," kata Miho

sementara ia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Miho. Kau benar-benar baik," kata Danny sambil

tersenyum lemah.

Setelah Miho pergi dan Naomi menutup pintu, Naomi berdiri sejenak di sana,

cemberut ke arah pintu. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk.

"Aku mau berbaring sebentar," gumam Danny lelah. "Kau boleh... entahlah...

yah, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Naomi ragu sejenak, menatap Danny yang mencoba berdirid engan agak

terhuyung. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan. Ia menghampiri Danny yang

berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar sambil berpegangan pada dinding. "Biar kubantu,"

katanya sambil memegang lengan Danny.

Danny berhenti melangkah dan menunduk menatap Naomi, lalu matanya

beralih ke tangan Naomi yang memegang lengannya. Naomi bisa melihat

kebingungan di mata Danny yang agak merah.

Naomi menatap mata Danny lurus-lurus dan berkata tegas, "Kau bisa jatuh

kalau tidak dibantu."

Danny mengerjap, lalu mengangguk lemah. "Ya... ya, kurasa kau benar."

Naomi membantunya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyelimutinya. Karena

Danny tidak berselera makan, Naomi harus memaksanya makan biskuit sedikit

sebelum minum obat. "Kau terlihat kacau," kata Naomi ketika Danny sudah

berbaring kembali di temapt tidur setelah minum obat.

"Aku memang merasa kacau," gumam Danny. "Aku hanya butuh tidur

sebentar. Aku akan merasa lebih baik setelah bangun nanti."

"Baiklah," kata Naomi sambil mengumpulkan botol obat dan gelas-gelas

kosong di meja di samping tempat tidur. "Tidur saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau meneleponku tadi pagi?" tanya Danny tibatiba.

"Tadi pagi?" gumam Naomi sambil mengingat-ingat. "Ah, itu... Aku ingin

memberitahumu bahwa Julie ingin mengundangmu ke pertunjukan perdananya.

Katanya dia mendapat peran yang penting kali ini. Kau akan datang, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan pertunjukannya?"

"Masih dua minggu lagi."

"Kau akan pergi bersamaku?"

Sebelah alis Naomi terangkat sedikit, lalu ia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau

mau."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Danny dan memejamkan mata.

Ketika sepertinya Danny tidak akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Naomi

berputar dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke pintu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya datang ke sini," gumam Danny tiba-tiba.

Naomi berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kembali. "Ya?"

Danny tidak bergerak di tempat tidurnya, juga tidak membuka mata. "Miho,"

katanya. "Aku tidak menyuruhnya datang ke sini. Dia datang sendiri setelah

mendengar aku sakit."

Naomi mengerjap. "Oh."

"Dan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau dia ada di sini," lanjut Danny dengan suara

pelan. "Karena itu aku memintamu datang."

Naomi terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Aku

tahu."

Bab Sebelas

HARI sudah menjelang sore ketika Danny terjaga. Kepalanya masih terasa berat,

namun tidak berputar-putar lagi. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyadari bahwa

kakinya juga terasa lebih mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia meraba keningnya.

Sepertinya suhu tubuhnya juga sudah turun. Bagus. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sembuh. Ia

benci merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Ia baru hendak bangun dan berjalan ke pintu ketika ponselnya berdering. Seulas

senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Mm,

 _Nuna_ ," gumamnya begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Pembicaraan kita kemarin belum selesai, In-Ho," kata kakaknya tanpa basabasi.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nuna_ ," ujar Danny, lalu berdeham pelan. "Tenggorokanku

hanya agak kering."

"Baiklah," kata Anna Jo tanpa curiga. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kelanjutan

ceritamu kemarin?"

Danny mendesah dalam hati. Ia ingat pembicaraan terakhir dengan kakaknya.

Saat itu kakaknya bertanya apakah ia sudah bertemu dengan seseorang di London.

Sebenarnya Danny belum ingin bercerita kepada kakaknya tentang Naomi. Ia

memang menyadari bahwa Naomi mulai menerimanya dan ia senang dengan

hubungan mereka sekarang. Mereka sering bertemu, mengobrol, dan menghabiskan

waktu bersama. Namun entah kenapa Danny selalu merasa masih ada sebagian diri

Naomi yang menahan diri. Seolah-olah gadis itu masih tidak sepenuhnya percaya

padanya.

Tetapi apakah itu hanya perasaannya sendiri?

"Jo In-Ho, aku sedang bicara padamu."

Danny harus menyeret perhatiannya kembali kepada suara kakaknya di

telepon. "Maaf, _Nuna_ ," katanya. "Sekarang aku masih bingung."

"Katakan padaku, apakah dia cantik?" tanya Anna Jo, mengabaikan kata-kata

Danny.

"Ya," gumam Danny, lalu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya. "Seperti

boneka."

"Apa?"

Danny tertawa pendek. "Dia punya mata seperti mata boneka. Setidaknya itulah

yang kupikirkan ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Begitukah? Lalu apa lagi?"

Danny kembali mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naomi. "Awalnya

dia terlihat dingin dan sulit didekati. Tapi kalau kau berhasil mendekatinya dan

mengenalnya lebih baik, kau akan tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya orang yang menarik.

Dan semakin kau mengenalnya, kau akan mendapati dirimu merasa..." Ia terdiam.

Kata-kata itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. _Kau akan mendapati dirimu merasa_

 _gembira setiap kali berada di dekatnya_. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya kepada

kakaknya. Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam, "Yah, begitulah."

"Kau mendapatkan semua kesan itu hanya pada pertemuan pertama?" tanya

Anna dengan nada tidak percaya. "Astaga, dia pasti gadis yang luar biasa. Berarti

kali ini Ibu sudah membuat pilihan yang benar?"

"Apa?" Danny mengerutkan kening. "Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Ibu?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan gadis yang ingin dijodohkan Ibu denganmu,

bukan? Gadis yang kautemui kemarin siang?" Anna balas bertanya. "Atau apakah

kita sedang membicarakan dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda?"

Danny mengerang dalam hati. Ternyata yang dimaksud kakaknya adalah Miho

Nakajima yang ditemui Danny kemarin siang, bukan Naomi. Astaga, otaknya sudah

kacau. "Oh, maksud _Nuna_ gadis yang itu?" gumam Danny datar.

"Kau membicarakan gadis yang berbeda," sela Anna blak-blakan. "Ternyata

aku benar. Kau memang sudah bertemu dengan seseorang di sana."

Danny menghela napas dan mengembuskannya panjang-panjang. Akhirnya

seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Ya," gumamnya, lalu cepat-cepat

menambahkan sebelum kakaknya bisa menyela, "tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang

tepat untuk membicarakannya."

"Kenapa? Lalu kapan?" tanya kakaknya bingung.

Sulit mengelak dari kakaknya, tetapi akhirnya Danny berhasil memutuskan

hubungan dan mendesah berat. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya

yang tertutup. Apakah Naomi masih ada di luar sana? Rasanya agak tidak mungkin.

Danny sudah tidur lebih lama daripada yang direncanakan. Mungkin gadis itu

sudah pulang.

Danny berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ruang duduknya sunyi

senyap. Seberkas perasaan kecewa melandanya ketika menyadari bahwa Naomi

sudah tidak ada. Sebenarnya ia ingin terbangun dan mendapati Naomi masih ada di

sana. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu, melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya dengan cara

yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa ringan.

Danny kembali mendesah berat dan berbalik hendak pergi ke dapur. Tetapi

tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu dari sudut matanya. Ia berbalik menghampiri sofa

panjang di ruang duduk dan dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang tidak

diduganya, namun membuat seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Ternyata Naomi Ishida belum pulang. Gadis itu masih ada di sana dan saat ini

ia sedang berbaring menyamping di sofa, lututnya ditekuk dan kepalanya

disandarkan ke lengan sofa. Tertidur pulas.

Danny sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus membangunkan Naomi

atau tidak ketika gadis itu mendadak terjaga dan langsung terkesiap keras.

"Ini aku," gumam Danny cepat ketika Naomi melompat berdiri dan menjauh

dari sofa. Ia menatap Danny dengan mata terbelalak kaget dan... takut? Jantung

Danny mencelos. Astaga, itu adalah tatapan yang dulu sering dilihat Danny pada

awal perkenalan mereka. Tatapan Danny beralih ke tangan Naomi yang terkepal di

sisi tubuhnya. Alis Danny berkerut samar ketika melihat tangan Naomi gemetar.

Kenapa tangan gadis itu gemetar? "Ini aku," gumam Danny sekali lagi.

Naomi mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, dan Danny melihat sinar ketakutan itu

menghilang dari mata Naomi. Gadis itu tertawa pendek dan berkata ringan, "Tentu

saja aku tahu itu kau."

Benarkah? tanya Danny dalam hati. Benarkah Naomi tadi tahu bahwa yang

berdiri di hadapannya adalah Danny? Lalu kenapa Naomi bereaksi seperti itu?

Kenapa ia ketakutan begitu?

Danny menatap Naomi dengan tajam dan bertanya-tanya.

 _Kenapa selama sesaat tadi aku mendapat kesan kau mengira aku adalah orang lain?_

Jantung Naomi masih berdebar kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku.

Selama sesaat ia dilanda kepanikan yang membuatnya mati rasa. Matanya terbelalak

menatap sosok di hadapannya. Namun perlahan-lahan sosok kabur itu semakin

jelas. Lalu ia melihat Danny. Danny Jo. Yang berdiri di depannya adalah Danny Jo.

"Ini aku." Naomi mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan perlahan itu. Ia

mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, lalu mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

"Ini aku."

Sedetik kemudian Naomi mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi dan di mana

dirinya berada saat itu. Ia menatap Danny yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan

wajah cemas dan alis berkerut samar. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa sikapnya yang

berlebihan mungkin membuat Danny heran. Naomi menjilat bibirnya yang kering

dan mencoba tertawa. Kedengarannya sumbang. "Tentu saja aku tahu itu kau,"

katanya. Lalu karena Danny terus menatapnya dengan alis berkerut tanpa berkata

apa-apa, Naomi cepat-cepat berdeham dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu

sekarang?"

Danny Jo menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lebih baik," sahutnya

agak lemah. "Karena kau ada di sini."

Saat itu debar jantung Naomi yang sudah kembali normal kembali melonjak

begitu mendengar kata-kata Danny. Apa-apaan ini? Danny selalu suka bercanda.

Lalu kenapa Naomi berdebar-debar hanya karena kata-kata ringan dan tidak berarti

itu? Naomi cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri dan berdeham. "Kau mau makan

sesuatu? Aku sudah membuat teh ketika kau tidur tadi. Dan kau juga harus makan

sedikit. Setelah itu minum obat."

Naomi tidak yakin apakah Danny menyadari usahanya untuk mengalihkan

pembicaraan atau tidak, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Danny

mengikuti Naomi ke dapur dan duduk diam di meja dapur sementara Naomi

menuangkan teh dan menyiapkan _sandwich_ untuknya.

"Jadi apa yang kaulakukan selama aku tidur?" tanya Danny ketika Naomi

sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan sepotong _sandwich_ di tangan.

"Melihat-lihat flatmu," sahut Naomi ringan. "Membongkar semua lemari dan

laci yang ada."

"Asal kau tahu, ini flat kakak perempuanku," kata Danny. "Jadi kalau kau

menemukan barang-barang mencurigakan, itu bukan milikku."

Naomi tersenyum melihat Danny mengunyah _sandwich_ -nya. Setidaknya selera

makannya sudah membaik. "Aku hanya bercanda," kata Naomi. "Setelah aku

berkeliling flatmu sampai bosan, aku menelepon ibu dan adikku. Oh, jangan

khawatir, aku memakai ponselku sendiri."

"Kau pasti bosan setengah mati," gumam Danny.

Naomi mengangkat bahu.

"Aku minta maaf karena kau terpaksa menemani orang sakit di hari liburmu,"

kata Danny, "sementara aku yakin kau pasti sudah memiliki segudang rencana

untuk hari liburmu."

Naomi memiringkan kepala, berpikir apakah ia harus jujur atau tidak. Akhirnya

ia lalu menghela napas dan berkata, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin ke salon dan

berbelanja sedikit hari ini. Setelah itu aku berencana membujukmu makan malam

bersamaku."

Danny tersenyum. "Setidaknya sebagian rencanamu berhasil. Kita memang

sedang makan malam bersama sekarang," katanya sambil mengayunkan tangan ke

arah _sandwich_ di atas meja.

"Kau benar," sahut Naomi, lalu tertawa.

Sejenak Danny hanya tertegun menatapnya. Sebelum Naomi sempat bertanya,

laki-laki itu kembali menunduk menatap _sandwich_ -nya dan berdeham. "Karena kau

sudah berbaik hati menemaniku hari ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama

untukmu. Aku akan menemanimu seharian penuh. Kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti."

Mata Naomi bersinar-sinar. "Kau akan menemaniku seharian penuh?"

Danny mengangguk. "ya."

"Dan kita akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan?"

Danny mengangguk lagi. "Tentu saja."

" _Apa pun?_ "

Danny menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum. "Dengan anggapan kau tidak akan

memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum, ya, aku akan melakukan

apa pun yang kauinginkan selama satu hari itu."

Senyum Naomi mengembang, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa pengaruh

senyumnya terhadap Danny. Saat itu Danny memang bersedia melakukan apa

saja— _apa saja_ —agar ia selalu bisa melihat Naomi tersenyum padanya seperti itu.

Hanya padanya. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya,

kata-kata itu sudah meluncur dari lidahnya. "Katakan padaku kau tidak tertarik

pada Chris."

Alis Naomi terangkat. "Apa?"

Danny mendesah dan memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangannya terangkat

memegang kening. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan," gumamnya

pelan, lalu bangkit dari kursi sambil membawa cangkir tehnya. "Aku mau berbaring

di sofa."

Kening Naomi berkerut bingung sementara ia menatap Danny yang berjalan

pelan ke arah ruang duduk. "Kenapa kau mengira aku tertarik pada Chris?"

tanyanya langsung. "Kau tahu benar dia _gay_."

Danny berhenti melangkah, lalu perlahan-lahan berbalik menghadap Naomi. Ia

mengembuskan napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," ujarnya lirih. "Mungkin

karena dia memiliki mata biru dan logat Skotlandia yang bisa membuat wanita

mana pun melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia seorang _gay_?" Danny terdiam sejenak.

Ia mengerang. "Astaga. Otakku benar-benar kacau. Aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir

jernih. Lupakan saja kata-kataku."

Ketika Danny hendak berbalik lagi, Naomi berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik

padanya. Sudah kukatakan padamu kemarin."

"Tapi kaubilang kau merasakan sesuatu untuknya," kata Danny, masih

mengingat jelas pembicaraan mereka kemarin di flat Naomi.

Naomi mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak bertanya padaku apakah aku merasakan

sesuatu untuk Chris."

"Aku ingat jelas aku menanyakannya," Chris menegaskan. "Dan aku ingat kau

menjawab ya."

"Danny," sela Naomi pelan, "kau bertanya apakah aku merasakan sesuatu. Kau

tidak menyebut untuk siapa."

Danny terlihat bingung. "Lalu?"

Naomi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku... memang merasakan sesuatu,"

katanya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Danny. Debar jantungnya semakin

jelas terdengar dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah Danny juga bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi

bukan... eh, bukan untuk... Chris."

Danny masih berdiri di sana. Kerutan di alisnya perlahan-lahan menghilang

ketika kata-kata Naomi akhirnya diserap otaknya yang masih terasa berkabut.

Keheningan di ruangan itu mendadak dipecahkan bunyi bel pintu.

Begitu Naomi membuka pintu, Miho Nakajima berdiri di hadapannya sambil

tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Naomi, kau masih ada di sini?" tanyanya ceria.

Naomi mengerjap. "Oh, Miho, halo. Masuklah." Ia melangkah ke samping dan

membiarkan Miho berjalan masuk.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor dan kupikir sebaiknya aku

mampir untuk melihat keadaan Danny," kata Miho ringan. Ia menoleh ke arah

Danny dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Danny mengangkat sebelah tangan dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah merasa jauh

lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Miho. "Aku bisa membelikan sesuatu. Atau

membuatkan sesuatu."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu," sahut Danny. "Aku sudah makan sedikit tadi. Aku hanya

ingin istirahat sekarang."

"Oh," gumam Miho sambil mengangguk-angguk, terlihat agak kecewa

walaupun ia berusaha keras menjaga wajahnya tetap datar.

Danny mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naomi. "Naomi, sebaiknya kau juga

pulang sekarang. Kau pasti lelah," katanya. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak

merepotkanmu—kalian berdua—hari ini. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"Oh." Naomi memandangnya, lalu memandang Miho, lalu kembali menatap

Danny. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau," Miho menawarkan diri.

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Naomi, lalu ia pergi ke ruang duduk untuk mengambil

tas dan jaketnya. Ketika ia kembali, Miho sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama

Danny.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu menghubungiku," kata Miho kepada

Danny.

Danny tersenyum. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak."

Ketika Miho berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi, Naomi menoleh ke arah Danny.

"Jangan lupa minum obat dan langsung tidur," katanya pelan. Lalu ia melirik meja

makan yang masih belum dibereskan dan menambahkan, "Kau tidak perlu

membereskan mejanya sekarang. Kalau besok kau masih belum merasa lebih baik

kau harus..."

Aliran kata-katanya terhenti ketika Danny tiba-tiba menempelkan telapak

tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Naomi. Secara naluriah Naomi menarik diri, namun

tangan besar yang menangkup pipi dan menempel di telinganya itu tidak bergerak.

Naomi tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa berdiri di sana dan mendongak menatap

Danny dengan mata melebar kaget. Tangan Danny terasa besar. Dan hangat. Sama

sekali tidak menakutkan. Sesaat jantung Naomi seolah-olah berhenti berdegup, lalu

mulai berdebar dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. _Oh, dear..._

"Berhentilah merasa cemas," kata Danny pelan. Seulas senyum tersungging di

bibirnya. "Aku pasti akan minum obat dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur. Aku

tidak akan membereskan meja makannya sekarang. Dan kalau besok aku masih

merasa seperti mayat hidup, aku akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Oke?"

Naomi hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Bagus." Senyum Danny melebar. Ia menurunkan tangannya ke bahu Naomi.

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

Saat ini Naomi baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang menahan napas. Akhirnya ia

menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?" tanya Miho ketika ia

melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung apartemen Danny.

Naomi menoleh. "Hm?"

"Danny Jo," kata Miho. Ia melirik Naomi sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jalan di

depannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Danny?"

"Tidak terlalu lama."

Miho tersenyum lebar. "Dia sangat tampan, bukan?"

Naomi memaksa diri balas tersenyum. "Mm."

"Dan sangat sopan."

"Mm." Naomi memandang ke luar jendela. _Dan sangat baik_ , pikirnya. _Sangat_

 _menyenangkan, sangat..._

"Aku menyukainya."

Kepala Naomi berputar kembali menatap Miho. "Apa?"

Miho tertawa senang. "Aku menyukainya, Naomi. Sangat menyukainya,"

katanya tegas. "Aku senang ibuku memaksaku pulang ke Korea waktu itu. Kalau

aku tidak pulang, aku tidak akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kakekku dan tidak

akan pernah bertemu dengan ibu Danny yang berniat menjodohkan aku dengan

putranya."

Tiba-tiba saja Naomi merasa seolah-olah tekanan udara di dalam mobil

berkurang dengan cepat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya

dengan pelan. Berat. Udara terasa berat. Ada apa ini?

"Aku mengatakannya padamu karena kau temanku. Karena itu kau harus

membantuku," lanjut Miho.

Naomi mengerjap. Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Miho yang membuatnya

heran.

Miho menoleh menatapnya sejenak dan tersenyum. "Naomi, kau mau

membantuku, bukan?"

 _Oh, dear_. Naomi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Ya, ia akan membantu Miho walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya?

Atau tidak, ia tidak akan membantu Miho mendekati Danny? Tetapi kalau Miho

bertanya kenapa Naomi tidak mau membantu, apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Bahwa ia sendiri juga...

Naomi tertegun. Apa? Astaga... Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi? Tidak, itu tidak

mungkin. Naomi memalingkan wajah, memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Jari-jari

tangannya mendadak terasa dingin dan dadanya mendadak terasa nyeri. Apa pun

yang saat ini dikiranya sedang dirasakannya sangat tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak

mungkin.

"Naomi?"

Panggilan Miho menembus otak Naomi yang kalut. Naomi menoleh dan

berusaha memasang wajah datar. "Ya?"

Miho memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan

membantuku, bukan?"

Naomi berharap Miho tidak mendesaknya seperti itu. Lagi pula Miho bukan

wanita pemalu yang membutuhkan bantuan mak comblang untuk menjalin

hubungan dengan pria mana pun. Namun karena ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat

panjang-lebar, Naomi memaksakan seulas senyum kecil dan bergumam, "Tentu."

Senyum Miho mengembang. Naomi kembali memalingkan wajah ke luar

jendela dan menghela napas panjang. Apa pun yang saat ini dikiranya sedang

dirasakannya sangat tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak boleh lupa siapa Danny Jo sebenarnya.

Bab Dua Belas

"KAU mau ke Lake District? Hari ini?" tanya Naomi di ponsel dengan alis

terangkat. Ia sedang minum teh dengan Julie di kafe di Holland Park ketika Danny

meneleponnya dan berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke Lake District, New Country.

"Ya," sahut Danny di ujung sana. "Kami sedang mengerjakan video musik baru

dan pengambilan gambarnya akan dilakukan di sana. Kudengar tempat itu sangat

indah."

"Kudengar juga begitu," gumam Naomi sambil lalu. "Tapi, Danny, apakah kau

yakin kau sudah cukup sehat untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh?"

Danny tertawa. "Aku sudah sembuh. Sungguh. Hyong juga tidak akan

mengizinkan aku pergi kalau aku masih sakit."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Kurasa hanya dua atau tiga hari."

"Dua atau tiga hari?"

"Kenapa? Tentunya kau bisa bertahan beberapa hari tanpa aku, bukan?" gurau

Danny.

Naomi mendengus. "Aku sudah bertahan seumur hidup tanpa dirimu, jadi aku

yakin aku akan baik-baik saja."

Saat itu Julie mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naomi dan berbisik, "Apakah

dia akan datang ke pertunjukanku?"

Naomi meneruskan pertanyaan Julie kepada Danny.

"Katakan padanya aku pasti datang," sahut Danny. "Bukankah aku sudah

pulang sebelum hari pertunjukan perdananya?"

"Dia pasti datang," kata Naomi kepada Julie, lalu kembali berkata kepada

Danny, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu."

"Kau juga. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti."

"Ada pekerjaan di North Country?" tanya Julie sambil memasukkan _scone_ ke

dalam mulut ketika Naomi sudah menutup ponsel.

"Katnaya dia akan pergi selama beberapa hari," sahut Naomi pelan, lalu

menoleh memandang ke luar jendela. Seperti biasa, langit London terlihat suram

walaupun sinar mathari berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela awan.

"Oh, astaga," kata Julie tiba-tiba. Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya

dan mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat penuh arti.

Naomi menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau mendesah, Naomi," kata Julie.

"Mendesah?" ulang Naomi sambil mengerjap kaget. Ia tidak mendesah. "Aku

tidak mendesah."

Senyum Julie semakin lebar. "Kau sudah pasti mendesah tadi dan aku tahu jenis

desahan seperti itu." Julie mencondongkan tubuh dan menopang kedua siku di atas

meja. Matanya menatap mata Naomi lurus-lurus. "Belum apa-apa kau sudah

merindukannya."

"Apa?"

Julie tertawa. "Oh, akui saja, Naomi. Kau menyukai laki-laki itu."

"Aku..." Naomi terdiam sejenak, lalu mengembuskan napas. "Sebaiknya kita

bicarakan hal lain saja."

Julie mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa? Danny Jo itu sangat tampan, baik, sopan, dan

menyenangkan. Dan aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu. Jadi apa salahnya kalau..."

"Miho menyukainya," sela Naomi.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Julie, membuat Naomi heran. "Tapi lalu kenapa? Danny

tidak menyukainya, bukan?"

Naomi mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya."

"Membantu siapa? Miho?"

Naomi mengangguk.

"Maksudm, membantunya mendekati Danny?"

Naomi tidak menjawab.

Julie menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tahu, Naomi, kadang-kadang kau bisa sangat bodoh."

Naomi tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Miho," gumam Julie tiba-tiba.

Naomi mengangkat wajah dan melihat Julie sedang memandang ke arah pintu

restoran. Naomi mengikuti arah pandang Julie dan matanya langsung menangkap

sosok Miho Nakajima yang sedang berjalan ke meja mereka sambil tersenyum cerah.

Terakhir kali Naomi bertemu dengan Miho adalah empat hari yang lalu, ketika

mereka pulang dari apartemen Danny.

"Halo," sapa Miho ceria ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping meja Naomi dan

Julie. "Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihat kalian dari luar restoran, jadi kuputuskan

untuk ikut bergabung dengan kalian. Kalian tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Silakan duduk," kata Julie sambil bergeser ke kursi di

sampingnya untuk memberi tempat kepada Miho.

Miho melepas jaket sambil memesan secangkir teh pada seorang pelayan yang

menghampirinya. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Miho menatap Naomi dan Julie

bergantian. "Jadi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Naomi melirik Julie sekilas, lalu menatap Miho dan berkata, "Hanya tentang

pertunjukan Julie minggu depan. Dia ingin memastikan kita semua datang. Kau juga

pasti datang, bukan?"

Selama beberapa saat mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal sambil minum

teh dan melahap semua _scone_ dan kue kecil yang mereka pesan. Lalu tiba-tiba Miho

berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Chris dan Danny tidak ikut minum teh

bersama kita?"

"Chris tidak bisa meninggalkan restoran," sahut Julie. "Sedangkan Danny

sedang pergi ke luar kota."

Alis Miho terangkat dan ia menoleh ke arah Naomi. "Ke luar kota? Ke mana?"

Naomi memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. "Lake District," gumamnya. "Ada

pekerjaan di sana."

"Lake District," gumam Miho dengan nada merenung. Sesaat kemudian ia

menatap Naomi dan Julie bergantian. "Ada yang mau pesan _scone_ lagi? _Scone_ di sini

benar-benar enak."

Tiga hari kemudian

Begitu Naomi membuka pintu flatnya, aroma tidak asing langsung menyerbu

hidungnya. Aroma masakan. Seulas senyum otomatis tersungging di bibirnya. Pasti

Chris sudah ada di rumah. Dan kalau menilai dari aromanya, ia pasti sedang

memasak sesuatu yang lezat.

"Naomi, kaukah itu?" seru Chris dari dapur.

"Ya, ini aku," Naomi balas berseru sambil menggantung jaket dan melepas

sepatunya. Lalu ia berjalan ke dapur. "Aromanya enak sekali."

Chris sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di panci sementara Julie duduk di meja

makan dan memotong-motong sayuran hijau dengan canggung. Naomi tersenyum

memikirkan bagaimana jadinya Julie kalau ia disuruh memerankan koki andal

dalam drama. Ia pasti gagal total.

"Kuharap kau belum makan malam, Sayang," kata Chris, lalu mencicipi saus

yang sedang dimasaknya. "Oh... Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar jenius. Saus ini benarbenar

lezat. Aku bisa jatuh cinta pada diriku sendiri."

"Aku belum makan malam dan aku kelaparan," kata Naomi. Ia menghampiri

Chris dan mengintip ke dalam panci. "Kita akan makan apa malam ini?"

"Pasta," kata Chris. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau mengundang Danny makan

malam bersama kita? Kuharap dia tidak alergi lobster."

Naomi menggeleng. "Danny belum kembali ke London."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia bilang hanya dua atau tiga hari?" tanya Julie.

"Kemarin malam dia meneleponku dan sepertinya ada sedikit masalah teknis di

sana. Jadi mereka terpaksa tinggal lebih lama daripada yang direncanakan."

Tiba-tiba Chris berhenti mengaduk pancinya dan berbalik menatap Naomi. "Dia

pergi ke Lake District, bukan?"

Naomi mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Kudengar di sana pemandangannya sangat indah," kata Chris sambil berpikirpikir.

"Lalu?"

"Kudengar juga tempat itu sangat romantis. Tempat yang membuat orang jatuh

cinta semudah ini." Chris menjentikkan jari.

"Oh, Chris. Tolong katakan saja langsung apa yang ingin kaukatakan," kata

Julie.

Raut wajah Chris terlihat serius. "Kau tidak takut dia akan jatuh cinta pada

wanita lain di sana?" tanyanya pada Naomi. "Bayangkan saja, dia berada di salah

satu tempat paling indah di dunia, dikelilingi kedamaian pegunungan, padang

rumput hijau, danau biru, udara segar, desa-desa kecil yang indah. Mungkin kalian

tidak tahu, tapi percayalah padaku apabila kukatakan bahwa suasana seperti itu

membuat kita jatuh cinta dengan mudah. Sangat mudah. Bagaimana kalau Danny

bertemu dengan salah seorang gadis desa yang cantik dan lugu di sana, lalu dia

terpesona dan... dan tidak mau kembali ke London lagi?"

Naomi menyipitkan mata menatap Chris, seulas senyum kecil tersungging di

sudut bibirnya. "Kau tahu masalahmu? Kau terlalu banyak nonton film-film lama,"

katanya.

Chris terkekeh. "Setidaknya memang itu yang terjadi dalam film," kata Chris. Ia

menoleh ke arah Julie yang masih memotong-motong sayuran dengan kikuk.

"Sayangku, kalau kau memotong seperti itu, _salad_ -nya baru bisa dihidangkan besok

pagi."

"Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatanku. Aku tidak mau jariku putus," balas

Julie, masih memotong sayuran dengan teramat hati-hati.

"Baiklah," kata Naomi sambil beranjak ke kamarnya. "Aku akan mandi. Setelah

itu aku akan membantu kalian."

"Dia belum meneleponmu hari ini?" tanya Chris tiba-tiba setelah mereka selesai

makan malam dan duduk mengobrol di meja makan.

Naomi mengalihkan tatapan dari jam kecil di atas kulkas dan menatap Chris.

"Apa?"

"Ayolah, Naomi," timpal Julie sambil tersenyum. "Dari tadi kau terus melirik

jam."

"Dan kalau tidak melirik jam, kau melirik ponselmu," Chris menambahkan.

"Jelas sekali kau sedang menunggu telepon," lanjut Julie.

"Tepatnya, telepon dari Danny," kata Chris.

Naomi tidak tahu apa yang bisa dikatakannya untuk menghadapi serangan

kedua temannya. Tetapi ia memang tidak ingin membantah. Ia memang sedang

menunggu telepon dari Danny. Biasanya Danny meneleponnya atau mengirim

pesan singkat setiap hari— _setiap hari_ —hanya untuk mengabarkan keadaannya

ataupun menanyakan kabar Naomi. Tetapi dua hari terakhir ini laki-laki itu belum

menghubungi Naomi dan hal itu membuat Naomi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sedang

dilakukannya di sana?

Tiba-tiba Naomi tertegun dan alisnya berkerut bingung. Kenapa ia seperti ini?

Aneh sekali. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat Danny dan ia mulai merasa

rindu. Rindu? Yah, walaupun Naomi tidak ingin mengakuinya, itulah kata yang

tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia ingin bertemu

dengan Danny, ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin berbicara dengannya, ingin... _Oh_ ,

dear, _aku sudah gila_ , pikir Naomi sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak gila," kata Chris. "Apa yang kaurasakan itu wajar saja."

Naomi mendongak kaget. Apakah ia mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi?

Sepertinya begitu.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya?" Julie menyarankan dan mulai

membereskan meja. "Dia juga bukannya pergi ke luar negeri. Telepon saja dia

sekarang."

Naomi menggigit bibir, mempertimbangkan usul itu sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia meraih ponsel dan menekan nomor Danny. Nada

sambung terdengar empat kali sebelum akhirnya telepon diangkat di ujung sana

dan...

"Halo?"

Naomi mengerjap dan matanya pun melebar. Suara wanita? Apa...?

"Halo?" kata suara itu lagi. Lalu, "Naoi?"

Tanpa sadar Naomi mencengkeram ponselnya lebih erat sementara jantungnya

seolah-olah berhenti sejenak ketika ia mengenali suara itu. "Miho?" tanyanya kaget.

Chris dan Julie yang sedang membereskan meja menghentikan gerakan mereka

dan menatap Naomi dengan alis terangkat kaget. Namun kekagetan mereka tidak

seberapa dibandingkan dengan kekagetan Naomi. Miho? _Miho_ menjawab ponsel

Danny? Apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Ternyata benar kau, Naomi," kata Miho. Suaranya terdengar ringan dan ceria

seperti biasa. "Danny sedang pergi ke toilet dan ponselnya ditinggalkan di meja."

Naomi merasa kepalanya nyaris meledak karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang

berseliweran di sana. "Tapi, Miho, bagaimana kau bisa ada di... Maksudku, sedang

apa kau di sana?" tanyanya, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu aku ada di Lake District?" Miho balas bertanya. "Bukankah

sudah kukatakan padamu aku ingin menulis artikel tentang Lake District? Aku

yakin aku pernah mengatakannya padamu."

Naomi memang ingat Miho pernah menyebut-nyebut soal itu, tapi ia tidak tahu

bahwa Miho akan langsung pergi ke sana. Dan bertemu dengan Danny. Dan

menjawab ponsel Danny!

"Jadi aku datang ke sini dan aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Danny dan

rombongannya di Keswick. Benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa, bukan?" Miho

melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dan karena malam ini mereka tidak sibuk, aku

mengundang danny dan rombongannya makan malam bersama. Oh, Naomi,

mereka benar-benar rombongan yang menyenangkan. Dan Danny benar-benar

teman mengobrol yang luar biasa. Dia membuatku tertawa sepanjan gmalam."

Naomi harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutuskan hubungan saat itu juga.

"Oh, begitu? Menyenangkan sekali," gumamnya kaku.

"Oh, oh, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Miho lagi. Suaranya

terdengar antusias.

Naomi tidak yakin ia ingin mendengarnya.

"Danny akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat sehabis makan malam," bisik Miho

senang. "Kurasa dia mulai menyukaiku."

Dan Naomi merasa jantungnya jatuh ke lantai dapur flatnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu ketika aku pulang nanti."

 _Tidak. Jangan._ Naomi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku

tidak akan mengganggu acara makan malammu. Bersenang-senanglah. Dan semoga

artikelmu berhasil."

"Artikel?" tanya Miho bingung. "Oh, artikel itu! Ya, ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih,

Naomi."

Naomi tidak bisa menahan diri dan memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, Naomi, kau ada pesan untuk Danny? Akan kusampaikan kepadanya,"

tambah Miho.

"Tidak," tukas Naomi cepat. Suaranya terdengar agak ketus, jadi ia menarik

napas lagi dan berkata dengan lebih tenang. "Tidak, terima kasih, Miho. Tidak usah.

Tidak ada yang penting."

Naomi menutup ponsel dan menatap Chris dan Julie yang sedang menatapnya

dengan ragu. "Itu tadi Miho," katanya singkat.

Chris dan Julie saling berpandangan sejenak. "Ya, kami sudah mendengarnya."

"Dia sedang makan malam dengan Danny," kata Naomi lagi. Dadanya terasa

agak berat. "Yah, bukan berdua dengan Danny. Rekan-rekan kerja Danny juga ada

di sana."

Chris dan Julie mengangguk.

"Katanya Danny sedang pergi ke toilet dan meninggalkan ponselnya di meja.

Katnaya dia sedang menulis artikel tentang Lake District dan kebetulan bertemu

dengan Danny di Keswick." Lagi-lagi Naomi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu

bergumam lirih, "Katanya Danny akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat setelah makan

malam."

Chris dan Julie masih diam. Lalu Chris berkata ragu, "Kau tahu, itu mungkin

tidak berarti apa-apa. Kusarankan kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Naomi mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chris. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya

cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melempar ponsel ke tempat

tidur dan berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan

dada.

 _Danny akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat sehabis makan malam. Kurasa dia mulai_

 _menyukaiku_.

Mata Naomi terasa perih. Ia juga mendadak merasa sesak. Ia membuka

jendelanya lebar-lebar dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kenapa tiba-tiba bernapas

membuat dadanya terasa sakit?

Miho sedang menunduk menatap ponsel Danny yang ada dalam genggamannya

ketika suara Danny mengagetkannya. "Ada yang menelepon?"

Miho mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyum cerah. "Naomi," sahutnya.

"Maaf, aku menjawab teleponmu. Tapi sudah kukatakan padanya bahwa kau

sedang pergi ke toilet."

Danny duduk dan menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Miho. Naomi

meneleponnya? Apakah ada masalah? Ia memang tidak sempat menelpon gadis itu

selama dua hari ini, tetapi itu karena Bobby Shin membuat semua orang sibuk

sepanjang hari dan ketika akhirnya Danny mendapat waktu luang, Miho mendadak

muncul dan mengajak mereka semua makan malam.

"Maaf, aku keluar sebentar," kata Danny kepada Miho. Kemudian ia keluar dari

restoran dan berdiri di tepi jalan yang melandai. Ia menekan nomor telepon Naomi

dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Nada sambung terdengar satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali...

Naomi tidak menjawab telepon. Ke mana gadis itu? Kenapa tidak menjawab

telepon?

Naomi menatap ponselnya yang berdering di atas tempat tidur, namun sama sekali

tidak bergerak untuk menjawabnya. Ia tetap berdiri di depan jendela sambil melihat

kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia tahu itu telepon dari Danny, ia sudah melihat nama

yang muncul di layar ponsel, tetapi ia tidak lagi ingin berbicara dengan laki-laki itu.

Tidak setelah berbicara dengan Miho tadi.

Ia yakin Miho memutuskan pergi ke Lake District setelah ia tahu Danny ada di

sana. Ia juga yakin Miho tidak kebetulan bertemu dengan Danny di Keswick. Miho

pasti tahu rombongan Danny menginap di Keswick. Pasti begitu. Dan kini mereka

berdua ada di tempat yang menurut Chris adalah salah satu tempat paling indah di

dunia, dikelilingi kedamaian pegunungan, padang rumput hijau, danau biru, udara

segar, desa-desa kecil yang indah.

Tempat yang membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta dengan mudah, begitulah kata

Chris tadi.

Naomi menyipitkan mata. Namun bukannya gadis desa yang cantik dan lugu,

Danny malah bertemu dengan Miho Nakajima.

Miho Nakajima yang cantik, pintar, menarik, pandai bicara, dan selalu percaya

diri di tengah banyak orang.

Miho Nakajima yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Naomi Ishida.

Miho Nakajima yang pastinya bisa dengan mudah membuat Danny jatuh cinta.

Bab Tiga Belas

SAAT itu waktu makan siang dan Chris sedang sibuk seperti biasanya di dapur

restoran tempat kerjanya. Sebagai kepala koki, Chris bertugas memastikan semua

berjalan lancar dan semua makanan yang keluar dari dapur sudah sempurna.

Christopher Scott yang sedang bekerja dan Christopher Scott yang tidak sedang

bekerja sangat berbeda. Ketika sedang bekerja, Chris teramat sangat serius dan

selalu bersikap tegas pada semua anak buahnya, seperti komandan di medan

perang. Sementara Chris yang dikenal teman-temannya di luar urusan pekerjaan

adalah pribadi yang sangat lucu, menyenangkan, dan sangat santai.

"Daging dombanya berapa lama lagi?" seru Chris kepada salah seorang anak

buahnya yang sedang mengintip ke dalam oven.

"Tiga menit lagi, _Chef_ ," jawab si anak buah dengan suara lantang.

Chris menoleh ke sisi lain dan berseru lagi, "Bagaimana dengan _risotto_ -nya?"

"Ini dia, _Chef_." Dan sepiring _risotto_ diletakkan di depan Chris untuk diperiksa.

Setelah memasitkan semuanya sudah benar, Chris membiarkan pelayan restoran

membawanya keluar dari dapur.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan Chris mengumpat. "Siapa lagi yang

menelepon di saat seperti ini?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel

dari saku celana dan berkata cepat, "Ya, siapa ini?"

Mendengar suara orang di ujung sana, sikap Chris langsung berubah. "Tunggu

sebentar," katnaya kepada si penelepon, lalu berseru memanggil salah satu

asistennya. "Jenner! Gantikan aku sebentar. Ibuku menelepon."

Lalu Chris melepaskan celemeknya dan keluar dari dapur yang berisik itu.

Begitu ia tiba di kantor kecilnya, ia mengempaskan diri ke kursi dan berkata, "Ya,

Danny. Kita bisa bicara sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah kembali ke

London?"

"Belum," sahut Danny di ujung sana. Lalu ia bertanya heran, "Kaubilang aku

ibumu?"

Chris terkekeh. "Biasanya aku tidak menjawab telepon kalau sedang bekerja.

Kau tahu sekarang waktunya makan siang? Kami sedang supersibuk di sini."

"Maafkan aku," kata Danny. "Aku sudah berusaha menelepon Julie tadi, tapi

dia tidak menjawabnya."

"Tunggu dulu," sela Chris. "Kau menelepon Julie lebih dulu? Kenapa? Kenapa

pilih-pilih kasih seperti ini?"

Danny tertawa hambar. "Yang benar saja. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk pada jamjam

seperti ini, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu," Danny menjelaskan. "Tapi

berhubung Julie tidak menjawab telepon, aku terpaksa menghubungimu. Kuharap

aku tidak terlalu merepotkan."

Chris mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga," katanya ringan. "Ada yang mau

kaubicarakan?"

Danny ragu sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Ini tentang Naomi, bukan?" tebak Chris.

"Ya. Aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya selama dua hari ini. Tapi dia tidak

menjawab teleponku."

"Aku juga tidak akan menjawab teleponmu kalau aku jadi dia," timpal Chris.

"Tapi kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Danny tidak

mengerti. "Jangan katakan padaku ini karena Miho."

"Mm-hmm," gumam Chris membenarkan. "Danny, asal kau tahu, dia sangat

marah. Dan aku tidak menyalahkannya."

"Tapi bukan aku yang menyuruh Miho ke sini. Aku juga tidak menyuruhnya

menjawab teleponku," kata Danny cepat. "Dan sekarang Naomi tidak mau bicara

denganku gara-gara itu?"

"Kata Miho, kau hendak mengajaknya ke suatu tempat setelah makan malam

waktu itu," kata Chris datar.

"Yah, itu memang benar," kata Danny, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "tapi itu

karena katanya dia sedang menulis artikel tentang tempat-tempat menarik di Lake

District. Karena dia sudah berbaik hati mentraktir kami semua makan malam,

kupikir aku bisa berterima kasih kepadanya dengan menunjukkan beberapa tempat

menarik di Keswick yang mungkin bisa menjadi bahan yang berguna untuk

artikelnya." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Tapi

kenapa aku menjelaskan semua ini kepadamu?"

Chris terkekeh. "Karena kau ingin meminta bantuanku?"

Danny mendesah berat. "Dan asal kau tahu, kami tidak pergi berdua. Seorang

temanku yang sepertinya tertarik pada Miho juga ikut dengan kami."

"Miho mengira kau mulai menyukainya."

"Aku—apa?" Danny terdengar kaget. "Dan apakah Naomi juga berpikir

begitu?"

Chris mengangkat bahu, walaupun Danny tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku baru

tahu ternyata dia bisa cemburu juga," gumamnya lirih, lebih pada diri sendiri, lalu

tertawa kecil.

Danny tidak mendengarnya. "Apa katamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Chris cepat. "Jadi katakan apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Malam itu Naomi masuk ke kamarnya, menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dan langsung

merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menggigit bibir dan menatap langit-langit

kamar. Ia mulai merasa reaksinya terlalu berlebihan malam itu, malah ketika Miho

menjawab telepon Danny. Seharusnya ia tdiak bereaksi seperti itu. Seharusnya ia

tidak menolak menjawab telepon Danny ketika laki-laki itu meneleponnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak berhak merasa cemburu. Danny Jo bebas

melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Ia juga bebas bersama siapa pun yang

diinginkannya. Bebas menyukai siapa pun yang diinginkannya.

Tetapi kenapa pikiran itu malah membuat Naomi sendiri lesu?

Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Saat itu matanya menatap secarik

kertas kecil berwarna kuning yang ditempelkan di cermin meja riasnya. Ia mencabut

kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Periksa_ e-mail _-mu. Chris._

Alis Naomi berkerut heran. Apa lagi ini? pikirnya, namun ia menghampiri meja

tulis dan menyalakan _laptop_ -nya. Tidak lama kemudian ia sudah masuk ke _inbox email_ -

nya. Seseorang mengirimkan _video file_ untuknya. Berharap itu bukan semacam

virus, Naomi membuka _file_ di sana.

Sejenak kemudian ia mengerjap kaget menatap gambar yang muncul di layar

 _laptop_. Danau dengan permukaan air berwarna biru yang tenang, padang rumput

hijau yang terbentang luas, diselingi pepohanan dan berlatar belakang bukit hijau

gelap. Langit terlihat biru jernih dan ia bisa mendengar gemeresik dedaunan yang

ditiup angin. Ia juga nyaris bisa merasakan tiupan angin di wajahnya. Tempat apa

itu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. "Indah,

bukan? Selamat datang di Ullswater." Lalu pemandangan itu bergerak ketika

kamera dialihkan dan mata Naomi melebar ketika wajah Danny memenuhi layar

 _laptop_ -nya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Danny.

Danny tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dan berkata, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa

Ullswater sering dianggap sebagai danau terindah di antara seluruh danau di

Cumbria? Kemarin kami melakukan pengambilan gambar di sini. Aku tahu kau

pasti menyukai pemandangan ini, jadi hari ini aku kembali ke sini untuk

menunjukkannya kepadamu."

Danny kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke sekelilingnya, menunjukkan

seluruh pemandangan indah yang terbentang di hadapannya. Dan saat itu Naomi

juga merasa seolah-olah ia ada di sana, berdiri di samping Danny, melihat

pemandangan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, meraskaan angin menerpa

wajahnya. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas kursi dan memeluk lutut. Seulas

senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Wajah Danny kembali terlihat di layar. Ia mendongak menatap langit biru

sambil menaungi mata dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang kamera.

Rambutnya acak-acakan tertiup angin. Kemudian ia kembali menatap kamera dan

menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang membuat jantung Naomi berdebar dua kali

lebih cepat. "Lain kali aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke sini supaya kau bisa

melihatnya sendiri," katanya. "Sekarang pegang tanganku. Aku akan mengajakmu

berkencan hari ini, Naomi Ishida. Jadi kuharap kau bersedia menikmati hari yang

indah ini bersamaku."

Senyum Naomi melebar. "Sangat kreatif," gumamnya lirih.

Dan ia hampir lupa bernapas ketika ia melihat semua pemandangan indah yang

direkam Danny. Danny membawanya dari Lorton Vale yang merupakan tanah

pertanian hijau di sebelah selatan Cockermouth, lalu ke Crummock Water di sebelah

utara Buttermere, sampai ke Borrowdale yang begitu indah, membuat tenggorokan

Naomi tercekat.

Jelas sekali Danny tidak merekam semua gambar itu dalam satu hari. Naomi

yakin laki-laki itu pasti melakukannya di waktu luangnya yang terbatas. Kesadaran

bahwa Danny telah menyempatkan diri merencanakan semua itu untuknya

membuatnya tersentuh. Sangat tersentuh.

Wajha Danny yang ceria kembali terlihat di layar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?

Kau suka?"

Naomi tersenyum. "Sangat," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau ada di sini bersamaku sekarang." Danny

mendesah dan memandang berkeliling, lalu kembali menatap kamera. Menatap

Naomi. "Kau tahu, aku menyadari sesuatu selama berada di sini," katanya irngan. Ia

masih tersenyum, namun ada kesan sungguh-sungguh dalam suaranya. "Aku rindu

padamu."

Naomi mengerjap kaget dan menahan napas. _Oh, dear..._ Suasana di sekelilingnya

mendadak sunyi senyap. Hanya debar jantungnya sendiri yang terdengar

olehnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa selalu melihatmu, jadi kalau kau tidak ada, aku

merasa agak aneh. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang... salah," Danny melanjutkan

dengan nada merenung. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Astaga, kurasa aku mulai meracau.

Baiklah, kuharap kau menikmati kencan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa lagi di

London."

Selama dua menit penuh setelah video itu berakhir, Naomi masih duduk diam

di depan _laptop_ -nya.

 _Aku menyadari sesuatu selama aku berada di sini. Aku rindu padamu._

Kata-kata Danny masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dan kata-kata itu kini

membuat seulas senyum kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia melirik ponsel yang

tergeletak di meja. Setelah ragu sedetik, ia membulatkan tekad, meraih ponsel itu

dan menekan nomor Danny.

Kali ini Danny menjawab pada dering pertama dan suara yang kini disadari

Naomi sangat dirindukannya itu langsung bertanya, "Naomi?"

"Mmm," gumam Naomi. "Ini aku."

Naomi bisa mendengar Danny mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan.

"Apakah kau menikmati acara jalan-jalan kita?"

Naomi tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ak usudah melihat videonya?"

"Aku punya informan tepercaya."

Informan tepercaya? Naomi melirik pesan dari Chris yang kini tergeletak di

mejanya.

"Jadi, Naomi, kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Danny. Suaranya

terdengar ragu, sama sekali tidak seperti yang dikenal Naomi.

Naomi mendengus. "Aku tidak marah padamu." Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak

mungkin mengakui bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Miho menjawab

ponsel Danny, bahwa Danny ingin mengajak Miho ke suatu tempat, bahwa mereka

makan malam bersama, bahwa Miho bisa melihat Danny sementara Naomi sendiri

tidak bisa.

Bahwa Miho yakin Danny mulai menyukainya.

Danny terkekeh. "Suaramu terdengar marah."

"Aku _tidak_ marah."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya," kata Danny cepat.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya pelan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naomi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Naomi. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah lebih baik," sahut Danny.

Alis Naomi terangkat. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak," sela Danny cepat, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak bertemu denganmu

selama ini sudah cukup membuatku gelisah. Ditambah dengan kau yang tidak mau

berbicara denganku selama dua hari terakhir ini..." Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena aku sudah mendengar

suaramu."

Seperti yang sudah sering dialaminya akhir-akhir ini seitap kali berada di dekat

Danny dan setiap kali ia menatap Danny, jantung Naomi pun kembali berdebar

kencang.

Danny Jo sedang duduk melamun di antara para rekan kerjanya di sebuah _pub_ kecil

di Keswick ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia tersentak dan cepat-cepat menjawab

tanpa melihat siap ayang menelepon. "Naomi?" tanyanya langsung sambil bangkit

dan berjalan keluar dari kedai. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Bobby Shin yang

menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Mmm, ini aku."

Danny bisa merasakan kelegaan menjalari dirinya begitu ia mendengar suara

Naomi di ujung sana. Ia tahu Naomi sudah melihat video yang dikirimnya. Chris

yang memberitahunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tidak melihat gadis itu selama beberapa hari saja sudah cukup membuatnya

uring-uringan. Dan dua hari terakhir ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya, bahkan

Bobby Shin sampai kebingungan menghadapinya. Penyebabnya? Naomi yang tibatiba

menghindarinya, menolak menjawab teleponnya. Dan yang paling buruk

adalah Danny tidak tahu alasannya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan, ia tidak tahu kenapa, dan ia juga tidak tahu

bagaimana, tetapi ia tahu Naomi Ishida sangat berpengaruh pada ketenangan

jiwanya.

Danny berdiri di teras _pub_ kecil itu dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tangan

kirinya yang tidak memegang ponsel dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana. Setelah ragu

sejenak, ia bertanya dengan pelan, "Jadi, Naomi, kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

Danny tertawa pendek. "Suaramu terdengar marah."

"Aku _tidak_ marah."

Danny pun tidak mendesak lagi. Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Bagaimana

keadaanmu, Naomi?"

Naomi menjawab ringan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah lebih baik," sahut Danny. Ya, ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena ia

sudah mendengar suara gadis itu. Karena gadis itu tidak lagi marah padanya.

Tetapi suara Naomi terdengar khawatir. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak," sela Danny cepat dan tertawa, merasa senang karena Naomi

ternyata mencemaskannya. Itu bisa dianggap sesuatu yang bagus, bukan? "Tidak

bertemu denganmu selama ini sudah cukup membuatku gelisah. Ditambah dengan

kau yang tidak mau berbicara denganku selama dua hari terakhir ini..." Ia menghela

napas sejenak. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena aku sudah

mendengar suaramu."

Naomi tidak menjawab. Danny bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah membuat gadis

itu terkejut. Apakah Naomi akan kembali menarik diri? Apakah kata-katanya tadi

akan membuat Naomi kembali menjaga jarak? Karena walaupun Naomi tidak

pernah berkata apa-apa, Danny tahu gadis itu selalu menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki.

Laki-laki mana pun. Dan walaupun Naomi tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, Danny

yakin penyebabnya bukan karena Naomi gadis pemalu. Pasti pernah terjadi sesuatu

yang membuat Naomi bersikap seperti ini. Danny ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia

ingin mengetahui semua yang bisa diketahuinya tentang Naomi. Hanya saja ia tidak

tahu caranya.

"Naomi?" panggil Danny ragu. Semoga saja Naomi tidak langsung menutup

telepon. Kalau itu terjadi, Danny tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Aku masih di sini," kata Naomi.

Dengan pelan Danny mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya. Astaga, ia tidak

pernah segugup ini seumur hidupnya, baik dalam urusan pekerjaan atau ketika

menghadapi wanita mana pun. Kenapa gadis yang satu ini membuatnya selalu

merasa gugup, selalu bertanya-tanya, selalu ragu? Ia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Sungguh. Ini tidak normal.

"Kau harus tahu tidak ada yang terjadi. Maksudku, antara aku dan Miho

Nakajima," kata Danny pada akhirnya.

Hening sejenak, lalu terdengar, "Mmm."

"Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" tanya Danny.

"Tentu saja," sahut Naomi cepat, tetapi bagi Danny suara gadis itu tidak

terdengar meyakinkan. "Kau sedang di mana?"

Danny menoleh ke arah jendela _pub_ dan melihat teman-temannya masih sibuk

mengobrol dan tertawa di dalam. "Di _pub_. Bersenang-senang sedikit setelah hari

yang panjang dan melelahkan."

"Dia ada di sana bersamamu?"

Danny tersenyum kecil, tidak bisa menahan diri. "Siapa?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Naomi bergumam, "Miho."

Senyum Danny melebar. "Tidak," sahutnya singkat. Ia tidak berkata bahwa

siang tadi ia kebetulan bertemu dengan Miho. Ia juga tidak berkata bahwa Miho

memang berencana akan bergabung dengan mereka di _pub_ ini. Bagaimanapun juga,

bukan Danny yang mengundang gadis itu ke sini. Miho sendiri yang kebetulan

mendengar bahwa Danny dan teman-temannya akan berkumpul di _pub_ lalu

menyatakan bahwa ia juga ingin bergabung.

"Begitu?" gumam Naomi. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nada

suaranya pun berubah lebih ringan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan

mengganggumu lebih lama lagi. Oh, dan terima kasih untuk videonya. Aku sangat

menyukainya."

"Terima kasih karena sudah berkencan denganku hari ini," balas Danny.

"Dan, Danny," kata Naomi lagi ketika Danny hendak menutup telepon, "aku

juga senang mendengar suaramu."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, begitu mendengar kata-kata sederhana yang diucapkan

dengan pelan itu, Danny merasa hatinya berubah ringan dan melambung tinggi. Ia

juga mendapati dirinya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, bahkan lama setelah Naomi

menutup telepon.

Saat itu ia teringat pada kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Naomi.

 _Aku... memang merasakan sesuatu, tapi bukan... bukan untuk Chris._

Danny tidak tahu apakah ia berani berharap atau tidak.

Miho kembali bersandar di dinding samping _pub_. Danny sudah kembali ke dalam

 _pub_ , sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Miho sudah mendengar semua yang

dikatakannya. Sebenarnya Miho tidak menguping dengan sengaja. Ia baru saja akan

berbelok ke _pub_ itu ketika mendengar suara rendah Danny yang berkata, "Tapi

sekarang aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena aku sudah mendengar

suaramu."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan serius itu membuat Miho

menghentikan langkah. Ia belum pernah mendengar Danny berbicara dengan nada

lembut seperti itu. Penasaran dengan orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Danny,

Miho bersandar di dinding samping _pub_. Ternyata Danny sedang berbicara di

ponselnya. Tapi dengan siapa?

Pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab karena kata yang diucapkan Danny

selanjutnya adalah, "Naomi?"

Miho mengerutkan kening. Lalu perlahan-lahan seulas senyum muram muncul

di bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduganya. Sejak hari itu di flat Danny. Ia sudah

melihat cara Danny menatap Naomi. Dan cara Danny menangkup kepala Naomi

dan berbicara pelan kepadanya ketika Miho dan Naomi hendak pulang.

Namun saat itu Miho menolak memikirkannya. Sama seperti sekarang. Ia sama

sekali belum ingin mundur. Danny Jo mungkin menyukai Naomi, tapi Naomi belum

tentu menyukai Danny. Miho mengenal temannya dengan baik. Naomi bukan tipe

wanita yang mudah didekati. Malah Miho selalu melihat Naomi menjauhi laki-laki.

Jadi Miho masih memiliki kesempatan.

Seperti kata orang-orang, segalanya sah dalam perang dan cinta.

Bab Empat Belas

"KALIAN sudah tahu besok adalah hari pertunjukan perdanaku, bukan?" tanya

Julie untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Chris mengadahkan wajah dengan gaya dramatis. "Kami tidak mungkin lupa,

Julie," katanya dengan nada ditarik-tarik. "Demi Tuhan, kau terus mengingatkan

kami setiap jam. Ada apa denganmu? Tenanglah sedikit."

Naomi baru saja pulang ketika Julie menariknya ke dapur, di sana Chris yang

mengenakan piama sutra ungu sudah berdiri sambil memegang secangkir cokelat

panas dan langsung melemparkan pertanyaan tadi. Julie terlihat sangat

bersemangat. Juga tegang.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang," kata Julie sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur

mereka yang kecil. "Ini peran utamaku yang pertama. Pertunjukan ini harus

berhasil. Harus! Kalau ini berhasil baik, maka kesempatan-kesempatan besar lain

akan terbuka untukku. Aku akan terkenal! Aku akan mendapat banyak tawaran!

Aku akan mendapat kesempatan berbagi panggung dengan aktor-aktor besar! Aku

akan..."

"Wow, berhenti sebentar," sela Chris sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangan ke

wajah Julie. "Pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak bisa memahami kalau kau berbicara

secepat kereta api ekspres. Tarik napas dalam-dalam."

Julie mengangguk-angguk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mematuhi katakata

Chris. Namun ia langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak berhasil. Aku

tidak bisa tenang. Apakah kalian sudah mengundang semua teman kalian ke

pertunjukanku?"

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Aku sudah mengundang semua temanku dan aku jamin

mereka pasti datang," sahut Chris. Lalu ia mengerdip ke arah Naomi dan berbisik,

"Aku sudah mengancanm mereka."

Naomi tertawa.

Julie menoleh ke arah Naomi dan menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana dengan

Danny?" tanyanya. "Kapan dia akan kembali ke London? Waktu itu dia sudah

berjanji akan mengajak semua rekan kerjanya ke pertunjukanku. Kalau dia tidak jadi

datang..."

"Dia akan kembali malam ini," sahut Naomi cepat. "Setidaknya itulah yang

dikatakannya padaku ketika dia meneleponku kemarin."

Dan Naomi berharap itu benar. Danny sudah pergi selama lebih dari seminggu

dan Naomi berharap bisa segera bertemu dengannya, bukan hanya melihatnya di

video yang dikirimkan Danny untuknya. Naomi menghela napas dan

mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Sepertinya ia mulai kacau. Danny baru pergi

selama seminggu, tetapi kenapa ia merasa seolah-olah Danny sudah pergi lebih dari

sebulan?

"Sekarang sudah larut dan aku sudah mengantuk," kata Chris sambil menguap,

lalu menatap Julie, "Dan kalau kau ingin aku tampil prima untuk pertunjukan

perdanamu, kau akan membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang."

Julie memberengut ke arah Chris yang berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri, lalu

menoleh ke arah Naomi dan tersenyum. "Aku juga harus tidur sekarang. Aku tidak

mau sampai ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mataku besok. Selamat malam."

Naomi balas mengucapkan selamat malam dan masih berdiri bersandar di

lemari dapur beberapa saat setelah Julie masuk ke kamar. Tubuhnya terasa lelah,

namun pikirannya masih segar bugar. Dan seperti yang sering dialaminya akhirakhir

ini kalau sedang sendirian, pikirannya langsung melayang pada Danny Jo.

Apakah Danny akan meneleponnya kalau ia sudah tiba di London? Mungkin tidak.

Malam sudah larut dan Danny pasti sangat lelah.

Naomi memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-geleng. _Oh, dear_. Ini harus

dihentikan. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan Danny terus. Yang harus dilakukannya

sekarang adalah mandi dan tidur.

Namun ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia

mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas dan menatap tulisan yang muncul di layar. Wajahnya

langsung berseri-seri. "Danny!"

"Wah, kedengarannya kau sedang gembira." Suara Danny terdengar agak lelah,

namun masih ada tawa di dalamnya. "Kuharap itu karena kau gembira mendengar

suaraku."

Naomi mendengus pelan, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah senyum lebar yang

muncul di wajahnya. "Kau sudah ada di London?"

"Mmm," gumam Danny membenarkan. "Baru turun dari kereta dan orang

pertama yang terpikirkan olehku adalah kau. Aneh, bukan?"

"Kau baru memikirkanku setelah turun dari kereta?" gurau Naomi.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memikirkanmu sepanjang perjalanan pulang," koreksi

Danny. "Dan setiap hari selama aku tidak ada di London. Setiap hari. Bahkan setiap

jam. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Naomi tertawa. "Kedengarannya tidak normal."

"Kau benar. Ini tidak normal," desah Danny. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau

belum tidur?"

"Aku baru pulang."

"Selarut ini?"

Naomi melirik jam tangan. Memang sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Pemotretannya berlangsung lebih lama daripada yang kukira," katanya. "Tapi

kenapa kau masih meneleponku kalau kau memang merasa ini sudah larut?"

"Tadinya aku berencana meninggalkan pesan di kotak suaramu," aku Danny.

"Tapi karena kau ternyata belum tidur, maukah kau membantuku?"

Sebelah alis Naomi terangkat. "Apa?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu dan karena aku sudah tiba di London kurasa

aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini kalau aku belum melihatmu," kata Danny.

"Maukah kau melihat keluar jendela?"

Apa? Naomi mengerjap kaget sementara jantungnya mulai berdebar semakin

keras dan cepat. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia melompat ke jendela kamar

tidurnya dan menyibakkan tirai. Benar saja. Danny Jo sedang berdiri di bawah tiang

lampu di seberang jalan di depan gedung flat Naomi. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak

memegang ponsel terangkat menyapa Naomi. Wajahnya yang terdongak ke arah

Naomi terlihat agak pucat dan lelah, namun senyum yang sangat disukai Naomi itu

tetap tersungging di bibirnya.

"Danny," Naomi merasa hatinya membuncah dan ia tidak bisa menahan

senyumnya.

"Atau kau bisa turun sebentar dan membiarkanku melihatmu dari dekat,"

tambah Danny pelan.

Naomi tidak ragu sedetik pun. "Tunggu di sana," katanya, lalu berbalik, melesat

keluar dari kamarnya, keluar dari pintu flat dan berlari menuruni tangga. Kurang

dari tiga puluh detik kemudian ia sudah menginjak trotoar di depan gedung flatnya.

Ia harus mencegah dirinya berlari menyeberangi jalan dan memeluk Danny. Tanpa

melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Danny, Naomi memaksa dirinya berjalan dengan

tenang menyeberangi jalan yang sudah sepi dan berhenti di depan Danny.

"Cepat sekali," komentar Danny sambil tersenyum ke dalam mata Naomi.

Naomi mengangkat bahu. "Yah, semakin cepat aku turun ke sini dan

menemuimu, semakin cepat kau bisa pulang dan membiarkan aku tidur."

Danny tertawa pelan. Lalu ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh

pipi Naomi. "Benarkah?"

Mata Naomi melebar, napasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras

sampai rasanya hampir melompat keluar dari dadanya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa

bergerak. Tidak bisa berbicara. Tidak bisa bernapas. Mata Danny yang gelap seolaholah

menghipnotisnya. Tangan Danny terasa hangat di pipi Naomi yang dingin.

Kehangatan tangan itu mulai meresap di kulit Naomi dan menjalari seluruh

tubuhnya. Sama seperti waktu itu di flat Danny.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Danny bergerak merangkul bahu Naomi dan

menariknya mendekat. Dan sebelum Naomi bisa bereaksi, kedua lengan Danny

sudah melingkari tubuhnya, menyelubunginya dengan kehangatan. Naomi

mengerjap kaget. Kaget karena Danny memeluknya. Kaget karena ia membiarkan

Danny melakukannya. Kaget karena rasa aman yang dirasakannya dalam pelukan

Danny.

"Ah, senang sekali melihatmu lagi," gumam Danny di pelipis Naomi.

Naomi pun mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya sejak tadi, seiring dengan

ketegangan yang menguap dari tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu

Danny dan memejamkan mata. Ia bisa merasakan debar jantung Danny, dan entah

kenapa hal itu membuatnya merasakan kedamaian yang belum pernah

dirasakannya selama ini.

Lalu suara Danny yang rendah kembali terdengar dai balik kabut kedamaian

yang menyelimutinya dengan nyaman. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan besok?"

Sulit rasanya berpikir tentang besok ketika saat ini ia sedang berada dalam

pelukan Danny, tetapi Naomi berhasil memaksa otaknya bekerja. "Besok pagi aku

harus pergi menemui agenku."

"Setelah itu?"

"Bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pertunjukan perdana Julie."

Danny tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan seharian mempersiapkan

diri." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Naomi, lalu ia

mengamati Naomi dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu kemblai ke wajah Naomi.

"Menurutku kau sudah sempurna."

Wajah Naomi pun memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat merah, bahkan di

bawah sinar lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

"Setelah kau menemui agenmu, dan sebelum kita menghadiri pertunjukan Julie,

bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menghabiskan hari liburku?"

Bagaimana mungkin Naomi menolak sementara Danny tersenyum padanya

seperti itu. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sudah tersembunyi

rapi di dalam hatinya sejak lama, namun kali ini perasaan itu begitu kuat sampai

tidak mungkin diabaikan lagi.

Sepertinya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Danny Jo.

 _Oh, dear..._

Bab Lima Belas

KEESOKAN harinya ketika Naomi keluar dari kantor agennya, ia melihat Danny

sudah duduk menunggunya di atas sepda motor besar berwarna perak.

Danny tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan helm kepadanya. "Ini sepeda

motor _Hyong_. Dia meminjamkannya kepadaku hari ini. Ayo, naiklah."

Naomi menatap Danny dan sepeda motor itu bergantian. "Kau harus tahu

bahwa ini pertama kalinya aku naik sepeda motor," katanya ragu.

Danny mengenakan helmnya sendiri. "Benarkah? Kau sudah banyak mendapat

pengalaman baru bersamaku, bukan?" tanya Danny ringan. "Dan hari ini kita akan

mencari pengalaman baru lagi. Ayo, naiklah. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Naomi menatapnya sesaat, lalu perlahan-lahan keraguan memudar dari

matanya dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Seperti yang dijanjikan Danny, Naomi mendapat berbagai pengalaman baru

hari itu. Selama tiga tahun tinggal di London, hari itu Naomi naik sampan di

Regent‟s Park untuk pertama kalinya, menyaksikan pergantian pengawal kerajaan

di Buckingham Palace untuk pertama kalinya, dan naik London Eye untuk pertama

kalinya. Lalu mereka makan dan berjalan-jalan di Leicester Square, daerah yang

menjadi wilayah pejalan kaki dan pusat hiburan di West End tempat berbagai jenis

seniman jalanan bersaing berebut perhatian.

Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat ketika kau sedang bersenang-senang.

Itulah yang dirasakan Naomi. Ia menyadari bahwa menghabiskan waktu bersama

Danny adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan baginya. Bersama Danny, ia

mendapati dirinya sering tertawa, selalu mengalami hal-hal baru yang

menyenangkan, dan bisa berbicara bebas. Bersama Danny, Naomi bisa menikmati

semua hal yang tidak bisa dinikmatinya sebelum ini, melihat semua hal yang tidak

akan bisa dirasakannya seumur hidupnya. Dan bersama Danny, ia bisa melupakan

masa lalu dan masa depan, walaupun hanya sejenak, dan hanya menikmati masa

sekarang.

Namun Naomi selalu tahu bahwa masa lalu akan kembali menghantuinya. Dan

kali ini ia tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi.

Pertunjukan Julie sukses besar. Semua tiket terjual habis, semua kursi terisi dan

respons penonton sangat bagus. Penampilan Julie sendiri sangat memukau. Naomi

yakin temannya akan mendapat banyak tawaran bagus setelah pertunjukan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Julie seperti itu. Dia benar-benar hebat, bukan?" kata

Miho kepada Naomi di akhir pertunjukan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naomi bertemu lagi dengan Miho setelah Miho

menjawab ponsel Danny beberapa hari yang lalu. Miho sama sekali tidak

mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu, jadi Naomi juga tidak pernah bertanya. Miho masih

bersikap ceria seperti biasa, dan masih berusaha mendekati Danny setiap ada

kesempatan.

Untuk merayakan kesuksesan Julie, setelah pertunjukan berakhir Chris

mengadakan pesta kejutan di restoran tempatnya bekerja. Dan berhubung yang

mengadakan pesta adalah Christopher Scott, salah satu koki paling terkenal di

Inggris, semua tamu yang hadir di pesta itu adalah orang-orang penting dalam

dunia seni dan pertunjukan.

Chris dan Julie adalah orang-orang yang tidak pernah merasa resah berada di

tengah banyak orang, berlawanan dengan Naomi. Naomi tidak menyukai pesta.

Bahkan bisa dibilang ia benci pesta. Tentu saja sebagai model ia harus menghadiri

berbagai jenis pesta, baik pesta pribadi yang sopan maupun pesta yang berisik dan

gila-gilaan. Namun Naomi tidak pernah tinggal lebih lama dari setengah jam di

setiap pesta itu, karena pada setengah jam pertama semua orang masih bersikap

sopan dan suasana pesta masih beradab. Tetapi segalanya akan berubah setelah

orang-orang menegak minuman keras yang tak pernah berhenti disajikan. Dan

Naomi selalu menghindari saat itu.

Tetapi malam ini ia melanggar peraturannya sendiri. Ia sudah bertahan di pesta

ini selama hampir dua jam, dan itu karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Julie. Julie

adalah bintang pesta malam ini dan ia sangat gembira. Naomi tidak mungkin

meninggalkan pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan teman baiknya

itu begitu saja. Kalau ia melakukannya, ia akan merasa seperti orang yang tidak

berperasaan.

Ia menoleh ke arah Danny yang berdiri di sampingnya dan sedang berbicara

dengan salah seorang tamu pesta. Naomi tidak meminta Danny menemaninya,

tetapi sepertinya Danny menyadari kegelisahan Naomi di tengah-tengah orang

banyak, karena laki-laki ini tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya sepanjang malam

itu.

Naomi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memandang berkeliling. Alunan musik

dan suara orang-orang yang mengobrol mulai membuatnya pusing. Ia mulai merasa

sesak napas. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Julie dan Chris pasti akan mengerti kalau

Naomi pulang lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar suara Danny, Naomi menoleh dan memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya..." Naomi terlihat ragu. Ia memandang berkeliling lagi,

dan kembali menatap Danny. "Apakah menurutmu aku boleh pulang lebih dulu?"

Danny memiringkan kepala sedikit, masih tetap menatap Naomi. Lalu ia

tersenyum ringan. "Tentu saja. Kita akan pamit pada Chris dan Julie, lalu aku akan

mengantarmu pulang."

Wajah Naomi terlihat agak pucat. Danny tahu Naomi tidak nyaman berada di

tengah-tengah pesta yang ramai seperti ini dan ia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang

memancar dari diri gadis itu. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Kita akan pamit

pada Chris dan Julie, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kelegaan pun terlihat jelas di wajah Naomi.

Ketika mereka hendak beranjak pergi, seseorang berseru memanggil Danny.

Danny menoleh dan melihat seorang pria jangkung dalam balutan jas mahal sedang

berjalan menerobos kerumunan ke arahnya. "Oh, Dong-Min Hyong?" gumamnya

pada diri sendiri, heran melihat salah seorang temannya dari Korea di sini.

Naomi menyentuh lengannya dan berkata, "Biar aku saja yang pergi mencari

Chris dan Julie."

Danny mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Setelah melihat sosok Naomi menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Danny kembali menoleh ke arah Kim Dong-Min yang menghampirinya sambil

memegang segelas sampanye dan tersenyum lebar.

" _Hyong_ , apa kabar?" sapa Danny ketika Kim Dong-Min sudah berdiri di

hadapannya. "Ini benar-benar kejutan. Kapan _Hyong_ di London?"

Sebenarnya Danny dan Kim Dong-Min tidak bisa disebut teman. Danny hanya

mengenalnya sebagai salah seorang teman dekat almarhum kakak laki-lakinya, Jo

Seung-Ho, dan orang yang dulu pernah berniat mendekati kakak perempuannya,

Anna Jo.

"Danny, aku sudah mendengar bahwa kau ada di London, tapi aku sama sekali

tidak menyangka bisa kebetulan bertemu denganmu di pesta ini," kata Kim Dong-

Min sambil tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Danny. Dari dekat wajahnya yang

tampan terlihat agak merah. "Aku tiba di London tiga hari yang lalu. Urusan

pekerjaan. Dan karena besok aku harus kembali ke Seoul, temanku mengajakku ke

sini. Pesta yang hebat, bukan? Orang-orang terkenal dan wanita-wanita cantik. Ini

baru namanya pesta." Matanya dilayangkan ke seluruh ruangan dan senyumnya

semakin lebar.

Danny tersenyum tipis tanpa berkomentar. Ternyata Kim Dong-Min masih

sama seperti dulu. Penggemar pesta dan wanita. Diam-diam Danny bersyukur Kim

Dong-Min tidak berhasil menarik perhatian Anna bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Danny

tidak mau membayangkan kakak perempuannya menikah dengan pria seperti ini.

Dong-Min kembali menatap Danny dan matanya berkilat-kilat penuh arti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tidak salah tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan

seorang wanita cantik," katanya. "Kalau tidak salah, wanita itu Naomi Ishida,

bukan? Model terkenal dari Jepang itu?"

Mata Danny agak menyipit. Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Dong-Min yang

tidak disukainya. "Ya," gumamnya datar, "itu memang dia."

Dong-Min meneguk sampanyenya dan terkekeh. "Wah, tidak kuduga ternyata

seleramu sama dengan kakakmu."

Danny baru hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya apa maksud Dong-Min

ketika seseorang menyentuh lengannya. Ia menoleh dan langsung bertatapan

dengan Miho Nakajima.

"Danny, maaf, boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Miho. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah

Dong-Min dan tersenyum manis. "Kuharap Anda tidak keberatan."

Sebelum Danny menjawab, Dong-Min sudah menyela cepat, "Tentu saja tidak.

Tadi aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal di sana, jadi kurasa aku harus pergi dan

berbicara dengannya." Ia mengangkat bahu dan menyunggingkan senyum miring

kepada Miho, lalu menatap Danny. "Oke, Danny, kita akan bicara lagi nanti."

Di mana Julie dan Chris? Naomi tidak melihat mereka di mana-mana. Ia harus

pulang sekarang dan ia harus memberitahu Chris atau Julie sehingga kedua

temannya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya kalau mereka tiba-tiba menyadari Naomi

sudah tidak ada.

Naomi mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, dalam

suasana seperti ini, kemungkinan besar Chris dan Julie bahkan tidak

memikirkannya. Semua orang terlihat sedang bersenang-senang. Semua orang,

kecuali Naomi sendiri.

Ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Tidak bisa, ia harus keluar sekarang. Ia akan

mencoba menelepon Chris dalam perjalanan pulang nanti. Sebaiknya ia kembali ke

tempat Danny. Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat ia meninggalkan Danny

bersama temannya tadi. Tetapi apa yang dilihat Naomi sedetik kemudian membuat

langkahnya mendadak terhenti.

Danny memang masih berdiri di sana, namun kini ia tidak lagi sedang berbicara

dengan temannya. Kini yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Miho. Danny berdiri

memunggunginya, jadi Naomi hanya bisa melihat wajah Miho yang tersenyum

lebar kepada Danny. Lalu Danny mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Miho tertawa.

Dan itu bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

"Naomi, kenapa berdiri di sini seperti orang bingung?" tanya Chris yang tibatiba

saja sudah muncul di sampingnya.

Naomi tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Chris. Tidak apa-apa."

Chris segera melihat penyebabnya. Ia tersenyum pada Naomi dan bertanya,

"Kau mau aku menyeret Miho menjauh dari Danny?"

Naomi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Chris. Kebetulan kau ada di sini."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang lebih dulu. Tolong sampaikan juga kepada Julie."

"Kenapa?"

Naomi tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka pesta-pesta seperti ini,

Chris."

Chris berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan

mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah," Naomi cepat-cepat menyela. "Kau tuan rumah di sini. Mana

mungkin tuan rumah meninggalkan tamu-tamunya begitu saja? Lagi pula, tadi

Danny bilang dia yang akan mengantarku pulang." Ia kembali melirik Danny.

"Tetapi karena sekarang sepertinya dia sedang sibuk, aku akan pulang sendiri saja."

Chris menggeleng. "Aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini setelah mengantarmu,"

katanya. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan memberitahu Julie dan setelah itu kita bisa

pulang."

Naomi mendesah pasrah ketika Chris berbalik pergi. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau

menunggu lebih lama lagi di sini. Kenapa ia harus merepotkan Chris dan merusak

malam Julie? Kenapa pula ia harus menunggu Danny mengantarnya pulang? Ia bisa

pulang sendiri. Sambil menarik napas, Naomi pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah

tempat penitipan jaket.

Namun tempat itu kosong. Di mana penjaganya? Naomi berdiri sebentar di

meja penjaga sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari si penjaga tempat

penitipan yang sepertinya juga ikut berpesta. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri di sana

dan si penjaga belum kembali, Naomi memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencari

jaketnya sendiri.

Sementara mencari jaketnya, bayangan Danny dan Miho bersama kembali

tebersit dalam otaknya. Naomi cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan

pikiran itu. Mereka hanya mengobrol biasa. Kenapa ia harus kesal melihat Danny

mengobrol dengan wanita lain? Yah... sebenarnya ia tidak kesal hanya gara-gara

Danny mengobrol dengan Miho, tetapi kesadaran bahwa Miho sedang berusaha

merayu Danny dan cara Miho tersenyum pada Danny-lah yang membuat Naomi

kesal.

Kekesalan yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali membuat Naomi menarik jaketnya

dengan kasar dari gantungan. Ia harus keluar dari sini, pikirnya untuk yang ketujuh

belas kalinya malam ini. Udara malam akan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tetapi ketika ia keluar dari bilik penyimpanan jaket, ia melihat seorang pria

berwajah Asia berdiri di depan bilik. Naomi langsung membeku di tempat, berharap

bumi menelannya, berharap ia bisa menguap begitu saja, berharap pria itu tidak

melihatnya. Tetapi tentu saja harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Ah, rupanya kau ada di sini," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum miring. "Kau

Naomi, bukan? Aku masih ingat padamu."

Jantung Naomi mulai mengentak-entak dadanya, ia tidak bisa bernapas, ia tidak

bisa bersuara. Kepanikan mulai menjalari dirinya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dengan

tangan terkepal, ia memaksa dirinya membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu,

namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa bersuara. Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Pergi. Secepatnya.

"Wow, wow, tunggu sebentar," kata pria itu sambil menahan lengan Naomi

ketika Naomi berusaha berjalan melewatinya.

Naomi terkesiap keras dan menyentakkan tangannya secepat kilat.

Pria itu menyipitkan mata menatap Naomi. "Masih galak seperti dulu,"

gumamnya pelan.

Naomi terbelalak kaget. Kata-kata itu dan napas pria itu yang berbau alkohol

membuat sekujur tubuh Naomi merinding. Apa maksudnya? Apakah ia pernah

bertemu dengan—Ya, Tuhan!

Tubuh Naomi mulai gemetar sementara ia merasa dirinya meluncur kembali ke

masa lalu. Ke hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu. Hari saat ia merasakan ketakutan

terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hari yang menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. Hari saat ia

untuk pertama kalinya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengingatku, aku bisa maklum," pria itu melanjutkan sambil

menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Kau tentu lebih mengenal Jo Seung-Ho."

Nama itu membuat napas Naomi tercekat dan ketakutan besar yang pernah

dirasakannya satu kali itu pun kembali melandanya.

"Kau masih ingat padanya, bukan?" desak pria itu sambil maju selangkah.

"Bagaimanapun juga kalian pernah bersenang-senang."

Naomi mundur selangkah, namun ia sadar jalannya terhalang dan ia mundur

kembali ke bilik penyimpanan jaket. Ketakutannya kini mulai lepas kendali.

Matanya terbelalak liar menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Pria itu mendesah berat, naun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Naomi.

"Apakah kau tahu Seung-Ho sudah meninggal? Ah, tentu saja kau tahu. Karena

sekarang kau beralih kepada adiknya." Ia maju selangkah lagi.

Naomi mundur lagi, semakin jauh ke dalam bilik yang penuh jaket dan remangremang.

"Kau tahu," lanjut pria itu dengan nada melamun. "Kalau kupikir-pikir, kurasa

Seung-Ho tidak akan keberatan kalau kau menemaniku sebentar."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Naomi dan Naomi otomatis

menepis tangannya dan mundur selangkah lagi. "Tidak," kata Naomi dengan suara

tercekat dan gemetar. Ia menatap pria yang kini menghalangi jalan keluar itu

dengan panik. "Biarkan aku lewat."

Naomi berusaha berjalan melewatinya, namun pria itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram

bahu Naomi dan mendorongnya ke dalam bilik penyimpanan jaket. Naomi

mendengar jeritan keras ketika ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai, lalu menyadari bahwa

itu adalah suaranya sendiri.

"Kalau kau bisa menemani Seung-Ho dan adiknya, kau tentu juga bisa

menemaniku. Sebutkan hargamu." Naomi mendengar pria itu berbicara dengan

nada malas yang ditarik-tarik. Naomi mendongak dan melihat pria itu sudah masuk

ke bilik sempit tersebut dan menutup jalan keluar. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan

perasaan ngeri membuat sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa

pun selain menatap pria itu dengan mata terbelalak ketakutan. Ia sudah bersumpah

ia tidak akan pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini lagi. Ia sudah bersumpah...

Ia harus menjerit. Ia harus menjerit minta tolong. Kenapa suaranya tidak mau

keluar?

Sebelum Naomi sempat berpikir, pria itu mulai menarik jaket Naomi dengan

kasar. Naomi memekik dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tangan pria itu

langsung membekap mulutnya dan menahannya di lantai. Otak dan pandangan

Naomi berubah gelap. Ia terus menjerit walaupun mulutnya dibekap dengan kasar.

Ia terus meronta, mencakar, dan menendang dengan membabi buta walaupun

sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Lalu tiba-tiba Naomi mendengar suara keras, sedetik kemudian tangan yang

mencengkeram wajahnya itu terlepas dan pria itu tiba-tiba tersungkur di

sampingnya. Masih diliputi kengerian dan tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi

di sekelilingnya. Naomi cepat-cepat merangkak menjauh dan meringkuk di sudut,

berusaha memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan dengan tangan yang gemetar

hebat sambil terisak keras di luar kendali.

Ketika Danny tidak bisa menemukan Naomi di ruang pesta, ia memutuskan untuk

mencari ke tempat penitipan jaket, melihat apakah Naomi sudah pulang atau belum.

Tetapi tidak ada orang yang terlihat di sana. Ia hampir saja berbalik pergi kalau

bukan karena mendengar suara aneh di dalam bilik penyimpanan jaket. Ketika ia

masuk untuk memeriksa, tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia yang bisa

mempersiapkannya menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kim Dong-Min sedang

menahan Naomi di lantai sambil berusaha merobek pakaiannya.

Dalam sekejap darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Danny seolah-olah membeku.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Dong-Min, menariknya berdiri

dengan satu sentakan keras, lalu meninju wajahnya. Begitu Dong-Min tersungkur di

lantai, Danny langsung menariknya berdiri lagi dan mendorongnya dengna kasar ke

dinding, lengannya yang kuat menjepit leher Dong-Min. Saat itu Danny benar-benar

kalap, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah amarah yang begitu

besar yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini. Amarah hebat yang

membuatnya ingin menuntut darah. Membuatnya sanggup membunuh siapa pun

yang menyakiti Naomi.

Dong-Min mencengkeram lengan Danny, berusaha melepaskan lengan Danny

dari lehernya. "Dan... Danny," rintihnya dengan suara tercekik.

Tepat pada saat itu Chris menyerbu masuk ke bilik penyimpanan jaket dan

terkesiap keras melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Danny!" serunya kaget. "Apa

yang terjadi?"

Mengabaikan Chris, Danny tetap menatap wajah Kim Dong-Min lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," gumam Danny dengan suara yang sangat rendah,

sangat dingin, dan sangat serius. Keheningan yang menyusul terasa sangat

mencekam sementara Kim Dong-Min menatap Danny dengan mata terbelalak dan

wajah merah padam karena sesak napas.

Chris bergegas menghampiri Danny dan berusaha menghentikannya. "Danny...

Danny, dia tidak bisa bernapas."

Danny tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mendengar suara Chris.

Matanya yang gelap dan menusuk sama sekali tidak beralih dari wajah Kim Dong-

Min. "Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya sekali lagi... Kalau kau berani _mencoba_

menyentuhnya sekali lagi," lanjutnya dengan nada dingin dan mengancam yang

sama, "percayalah padaku, aku akan membunuhmu."

Danny pasti akan mencekik Kim Dong-Min sampai kehabisan napas di sana

kalau Chris tidak menyela. "Danny, sebaiknya kau melihat keadaan Naomi."

Nama Naomi berhasil menyadarkan Danny. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia

melepaskan Dong-Min, menatap pria itu jatuh lemas ke lantai seperti onggokan

lembek dan terbatuk-batuk. Chris bergegas menariknya berdiri dan mendorongnya

keluar dari bilik itu. Danny yakin Chris juga akan langsung melempar Kim Dong-

Min ke jalan.

Setelah Chris membawa Dong-Min keluar dari pandangannya. Danny berbalik

dan jantungnya serasa ditikam ketika ia melihat sosok Naomi yang meringkuk di

sudut dengan tubuh gemetar sambil terisak. Danny harus menahan diri untuk tidak

langsung menarik Naomi ke dalam pelukannya. Sebagian kecil otaknya yang masih

berfungsi memberitahunya bahwa Naomi pasti sangat ketakutan saat ini dan Danny

tidak boleh menambah ketakutannya.

Danny berlutut di depan Naomi, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke wajahnya. Tetapi

Naomi terkesiap keras dan menempelkan diri ke dinding. "Ini aku," bisik Danny.

"Naomi, ini aku. Danny."

Mata besar itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan nyata, ketakutan yang membuat

dada Danny terasa sangat sakit. Naomi tidak mengenalinya. Naomi mengira Danny

akan menyakitinya seperti Kim Dong-Min.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Danny lagi. Suaranya terdengar serak karena berbagai

emosi yang mencekat tenggorokannya. "Kau sudah aman. Aku berjanji."

Naomi masih tidak bersuara dan tubuhnya jelas-jelas masih gemetar, tetapi

tatapannya yang liar mulai berubah. Ia mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, lalu Danny

melihat kesadaran perlahan-lahan meresap ke dalam mata itu. Naomi sudah

mengenalinya.

Danny beringsut duduk di samping Naomi, lalu merangkulnya. Tubuh Naomi

terasa kaku, namun Danny tetap mendekatnya. Sekejap kemudian tangis Naomi

pun pecah. Ia bersandar di pundak Danny dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Danny telah melakukan satu kesalahan malam ini. Ia membiarkan Naomi

sendirian di tengah banyak orang. Seharusnya ia tetap bersama Naomi. Kalau ia

tetap bersama Naomi, gadis itu pasti tidak akan mengalami kejadian mengerikan

ini. Danny sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada

dirinya sendiri kalau Naomi sampai terluka. Ia tidak akans anggup

menanggungnya. Ia yakin ia bisa gila.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Danny bergumam lirih kepada Naomi yang

masih menangis. Ia mempererat pelukan dan menyandarkan pipinya di puncak

kepala Naomi. "Dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Bab Enam Belas

NAOMI sudah lebih tenang ketika mereka masuk taksi. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi,

tubuhnya masih gemetar, namun ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ia sama sekali tidak

bersuara selama perjalanan pulang, tetapi ia tidak menarik diri dari pelukan Danny.

Jadi Danny tidak memaksanya bicara, hanya terus merangkulnya.

Ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam flat Naomi, Danny menyalakan lampu

dan menuntun Naomi ke sofa di ruang duduk. "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan

membuatkan teh untukmu."

Naomi tersentak dan mendongak menatap Danny, seolah-olah baru ingat

bahwa Danny ada di sana bersamanya. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil, melepaskan diri

dari pelukan Danny dan duduk di sofa. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan

menggigil. Matanya yang sembap memandang ke sekeliling flatnya dengan waswas,

seakan takut ada pria tak dikenal yang akan melompat keluar dan menyerangnya

lagi. Melihat sikap Naomi yang seperti kelinci ketakutan itu membuat hati Danny

serasa ditusuk-tusuk.

Danny berbalik dan pergi ke dapur. di sana ia berhenti melangkah dan menarik

napas dalam-dalam sambil berkacak pinggang. Sialan, ia sangat kacau. Amarah dan

perasaan tak berdaya bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Ia harus menuntut penjelasan

dari Kim Dong-Min, walaupun saat ini Danny hanya ingin menghajarnya habishabisan.

Bayangan mengerikan dari apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali di bilik

penyimpanan jaket tadi membuat gelombang amarah kembali menerjang diri

Danny. Danny memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengatur napas. Ia ingin meninju

sesuatu. Apa saja. Tetapi tidak mungkin di sini. Naomi ada di ruang duduk dan

Danny tidak mungkin menimbulkan kehebohan di sini sementara gadis itu masih

ketakutan.

Dengan susah payah Danny memaksa dirinya bergerak dan beberapa saat

kemudian ia kembali ke ruang duduk dengan membawa secangkir teh panas untuk

Naomi. Ia duduk di samping Naomi dan mengamati gadis itu menyesap tehnya

dengan pelan. Danny memperhatikan tangan Naomi sudah tidak terlalu gemetar,

namun ketakutan masih jelas terlihat di dalam matanya.

Kalau saja ada cara untuk memutar kembali waktu, Danny akan melakukannya

tanpa ragu. Apa pun risikonya, apa pun yang harus dikorbankannya, walaupun

apabila itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan jiwanya sendiri, Danny pasti akan

melakukannya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghapus sinar ketakutan dari

mata hitam Naomi, menjauhkannya dari rasa sakit, melindunginya supaya tidak

terluka. Ia bersedia melakukan apa saja. Demi Naomi.

Tetapi kenyataannya semua sudah terjadi dan Danny tidak bisa melakukan apa

pun untuk mengubah kenyataan. Itulah yang membuatnya tertekan dan frustrasi. Ia

merasa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Naomi. Seumur hidupnya belum

pernah ia merasa tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Danny lirih, memecah keheningan dalam flat itu.

Perlahan-lahan Naomi menoleh ke arahnya. Kebingungan berkelebat dalam

matanya.

"Aku tahu benar kau tidak pernah nyaman berada di tempat ramai," lanjut

Danny dengan suara serak. "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Maafkan aku."

Mata Naomi berkaca-kaca, lalu ia mengerjap, memalingkan wajah dan

menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir teh. Setelah

beberapa saat, Naomi membuka suara, "Kau tidak bersalah."

Danny menghela napas dengan berat. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan dan

ia mengernyit samar. "Pria yang tadi itu," katanya ragu. "Dia... Sebenarnya aku

mengenalnya."

Naomi tetap menunduk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Dia teman almarhum kakakku," lanjut Danny dengan suara datar dan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani... berani melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kurasa dia mabuk."

"Itu bukan alasan."

Danny menoleh mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Naomi, lalu ia

mengangguk. "Kau benar. Itu bukan alasan."

Naomi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tetap duduk kaku di samping Danny,

tidak bersuara. Namun Danny melihat tangan Naomi mulai gemetar lagi. Danny

mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Naomi. Tangan itu

terasa dingin, namun Naomi tidak menarik kembali tangannya. Ia membutuhkan

kehangatan yang diberikan Danny, kalau tidak ia akan mulai menggigil.

Saat itu Danny teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Kim Dong-Min di pesta

tadi. Apa kata Dong-Min waktu itu? _Tidak kuduga ternyata selera kedua kakak-beradik_

 _ini sama_. Itulah yang dikatakan Dong-Min setelah melihat Danny berbicara dengan

Naomi. Danny tidak sempat bertanya kepada Dong-Min, tetapi sepertinya Dong-

Min mengenal Naomi. Mungkinkah?

Alis Danny berkerut samar dan ia menatap Naomi. Apakah mungkin hal itu ada

hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di bilik penitipan jaket itu? Ia harus tahu.

"Naoi," panggilnya pelan. "Apakah kau mengenal pria tadi itu?"

Napas Naomi tercekat di tenggorokan dan tangannya yang berada dalam

genggaman tangan Danny berubah kaku. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang Danny,

namun wajahnya terlihat resah dan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Hal itu membuat

Danny berpikir bahwa Naomi memang mengenal Kim Dong-Min.

"Apakah kau juga mengenal almarhum kakakku?" tanya Danny lagi.

Kali ini Naomi tersentak berdiri. "Ku-kurasa... kurasa aku sudah tidak apa-apa

sekarang," katanya agak tergagap, sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Danny.

Tubuhnya terlihat tegang dan wajahnya mengernyit seolah-olah kesakitan.

"Naomi..."

"Julie dan Chris akan segera pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu menemaniku di sini,"

sela Naomi. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Danny. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Danny sangat bingung. Banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dalam benaknya.

Kenapa Naomi mengelak dari pertanyaannya? Apakah Naomi mengenal almarhum

kakaknya? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Naomi tidak pernah berkata apa-apa pada

Danny? Ada hubungan apa antara kakaknya dan Naomi? Apa yang sedang terjadi

di sini?

"Naomi, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Danny pelan.

Suaranya terdengar frustrasi. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau bisa

menceritakannya kepadaku."

Naomi menatap Danny sejenak. Lalu ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan

bergumam, "Tidak, Danny. Aku tidak bisa."

Suara Naomi terdengar begitu sedih dan pasrah sampai dada Danny kembali

terasa seakan dicabik-cabik. "Kenapa?" tanya Danny, sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata Naomi dan bergulir di pipinya. "Tidak akan

ada gunanya," gumamnya pelan. "Masa lalu tidak akan berubah."

Bab Tujuh Belas

KIM DONG-MIN membaringkan tubuhnya yang sakit ke ranjang di kamar hotelnya

dan menyentuh pipi kirinya yang mulai bengkak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa

pulang ke Seoul besok dengan wajah amburadul seperti ini? Orang-orang pasti akan

bertanya. Mereka pasti akan curiga. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada mereka?

Lagi pula apa yang merasuki Danny malam ini? Dong-Min belum pernah melihat

Danny mengamuk seperti itu sebelumnya.

Bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi dan ia mengerang keras. "Oh, sialan. Apa lagi

sekarang?"

Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Tubuhnya

langsung membeku begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di luar pintu. "Kau,"

gumamnya dengan nada waswas.

Danny Jo berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah marah dan kedua tangan

dijejalkan ke saku celananya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju

dengan membabi-buta ke arah Dong-Min.

"Kau... Apakah kau datang ke sini untuk menghajarku lagi?" tanya Dong-Min

dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar datar walaupun diam-diam ia menelan

ludah.

Danny menatapnya sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Tidak."

Dong-Min tidak percaya. Tatapan Danny terlalu dingin bagi orang yang datang

dengan maksud baik. Sebelah tangan Dong-Min masih menahan pintu, siap

membanting pintu itu di depan wajah Danny kalau pria itu melakukan gerakan

mencurigakan. Saat itu Danny benar-benar terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran.

Sialan, Dong-Min mengutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tidak mendekati gadis model

bernama Naomi Ishida itu. Walaupun Seung-Ho dan Danny memiliki sifat yang

jauh berbeda, Dong-Min bisa melihat satu kemiripan di antara kakak-beradik itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak suka melihat apa yang menjadi milik mereka

diganggu gugat.

Oh ya, dan satu kemiripan lagi. Sepertinya, kakak-beradik itu juga memiliki

selera yang sama dalam hal wanita.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menginap di hotel ini?" Dong-Min untuk

mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang berbahaya.

"Aku bertanya," kata Danny singkat. Bukan hanya tatapannya, nada suaranya

pun terdengar dingin.

Dong-Min mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia bisa membayangkan Danny menelepon

semua hotel yang ada di London untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan dirinya.

Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, masalah ini bisa sangat serius. Sialan... sialan...

"Tidak mengundangku masuk?‟ tanya Danny.

Dong-Min menyadari Danny sudah melepas sikap hormatnya. Danny tidak

memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hyong" seperti biasa. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan

ketakutannya—bagaimanapun juga Danny lebih muda darinya dan Dong-Min tidak

mungkin menunjukkan bahwa ia sebenarnya takut pada adik temannya itu—Dong-

Min mengangkat bahu dan melepaskan tangannya dari pintu.

Danny melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Dong-Min berjalan menjauh,

berusaha tidak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Danny. Tapi ternyata Danny juga tidak

bermaksud mendekatinya.

"Jadi," kata Dong-Min lalu berdeham, "kalau kau ke sini bukan untuk

menghajarku, apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Naomi," gumam Danny rendah.

Tatapannya yang tajam menusuk membuat nyali Dong-Min langsung ciut.

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa? Aku tidak menger..."

"Dan aku inign tahu apa maksud kata-katamu padaku sewaktu pesta tadi."

Kali ini Dong-Min merasa dirinya bisa mengembuskan napas lega. Ah, jadi

alasan Danny ke sini memang bukan untuk menghajarnya. Danny ingin tahu apa

hubungan Naomi Ishida dengan almarhum kakaknya. "Maksudmu ketika aku

berkata bahwa kau dan kakakmu memiliki selera yang sama?" tanya Dong-Min

menegaskan.

Mata Danny menyipit. Tatapannya itu seakan ingin mencabik-cabik Dong-Min

di tempat. "Ceritakan dari awal," katanya dengan nada rendah dan datar.

Dong-Min mendesah dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dekatnya sambil

meringis kesakitan. Tulang-tulangnya terasa nyeri. "Ceritanya tidak panjang. Itu

hanya hubungan semalam."

Ia langsung bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri Danny. Tubuh Danny berubah

tegagn dan ia bisa melihat otot rahang Danny berkedut. Oh, sialan, batin Dong-Min.

Sebaiknya ia mengatakan apa yang ingin didengar Danny supaya laki-laki itu segera

pergi dari sini.

"Seung-Ho pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu di pesta," tutur Dong-Min

cepat. "Tiga tahun yang lalu. Di Jepang."

"Teruskan."

Dong-Min menelan ludah. "Aku dan kakakmu pergi ke Tokyo untuk membuat

film dokumenter, bekerja sama dengan salah satu stasiun televisi di Jepang. Suatu

hari kami diundang menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh salah seorang perancang

busana yang baru saja menggelar _fashion show_ di Tokyo. Gadis itu—model bernama

Naomi itu—adalah model utamanya. Kakakmu langsung terpesona padanya sejak

pertama kali melihatnya."

Danny tidak berkomentar, hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan kedua

tangan yang masih dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Dong-Min memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. "Kakakmu berusaha

mendekatinya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak tertarik." Dong-Min mengeluarkan

suara setengah mendengus, setengah terkekeh. "Bayangkan apa yang dirasakan oleh

Jo Seung-Ho yang tidak pernah gagal mendekati wanita, ketika ia ditolak oleh gadis

yang menarik perhatiannya. Kakakmu kesal. Dan marah. Dan mulai menenggak

bergelas-gelas sampanye. Dan suasana hatinya memburuk. Dia mulai marah-marah

padaku tanpa alasan. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana sikap kakakmu kalau dia sedang

kesal. Bahkan aku yang menjadi sahabat terdekatnya saja tidak berani mendekatinya

kalau dia sedang begitu.

"Aku yakin gadis itu hanya berlagak jual mahal. Gadis seperti dia pasit sudah

sering berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Bagaimanapun juga kakakmu pria yang

tampan, pintar, dan sukses. Gadis mana yang mungkin menolaknya? Lalu kupikir

kalau saja aku bisa memberi kakakmu sedikit kesempatan berdua dengan gadis itu,

suasana hati kakakmu pasti akan langsung membaik."

Dong-Min mengangkat wajah dan menatap Danny yang masih berdiri tak

bergerak di tempatnya. Juga tidak berkomentar. Tetapi Dong-Min masih bisa

merasakan aura dingin yang mencekam di udara.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa ide itu sangat bagus. Aku tidak mau dipaksa

menghadapi amukan kakakmu. Suasana hatinya bisa tetap buruk selama berharihari

kalau sedang kesal, kau tahu itu," lanjut Dong-Min, mulai terdengar membela

diri. "Kebetulan sekali pesta itu diadakan di hotel. Jadi aku memesan kamar,

membawa gadis itu ke sana, menyuruh kakakmu menyusul ke sana..."

"Membawa gadis itu ke sana?" potong Danny tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana caranya?

Jangan katakan padaku dia dengan senang hati mengikutimu."

Dong-Min tertawa gugup. Tadinya ia bermaksud melewatkan detail kecil itu,

tetapi sepertinya Danny tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. "Eh, kalau soal itu...

Kebetulan aku membawa... semacam... semacam... pil... yang kucampurkan ke

dalam minuman gadis itu." Melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Danny, Dong-Min

buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi katanya pil itu tidak berbahaya. Sungguh. Hanya

membuat pusing sedikit. Supaya aku bisa membawanya ke kamar tanpa membuat

keributan."

"Pusing sedikit?"

Butir-butir keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi Dong-Min. Sialan, kenapa

Danny membuatnya merasa terintimidasi? Anak itu lebih muda darinya. Sialan.

"Yah, mungkin aku salah mengukur takarannya. Gadis itu hampir tidak bisa

berjalan. Lemas. Tapi aku berhasil membawanya ke kamar—aku sama sekali tidak

menyentuhnya. Sungguh!—lalu aku menghubungi kakakmu."

"Dan kakakku datang?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Dong-Min sambil mengangkat bahu, heran mendengar

Danny menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

Suasana hening sejenak. Lalu ketika Danny berbicara, suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Dan kau meninggalkan kakakku yang mabuk berat bersama gadis itu—gadis yang

kaubius itu—di dalam kamar?"

Dong-Min ragu sejenak, lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja hal yang pasti terjadi apabila seorang pria berduaan saja

dengan seorang wanita di kamar hotel."

Danny memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengatur napas. Sesuatu yang gelap dan

asing mulai menjalari dirinya, menyesakkannya. Ia merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam

kegelapan yang dingin dan berputar-putar. Tidak bisa bernapas... Ia tidak bisa

bernapas...

Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kakaknya dan Naomi... Demi

Tuhan, apa yang sudah dilakukan kakaknya pada Naomi? Kakaknya tidak

mungkin...

"Kau bohong," kata Danny dengan gigi mengertak.

Kim Dong-Min tersinggung. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengada-ada. Kakakmu

sendiri meneleponku setelah dia selesai dengan gadis itu. Dan bisa kupastikan

suasana hatinya jauh berubah, seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan. Dia sangat

gembira. Katanya dia akan pergi dari hotel itu sebelum gadis tersebut benar-benar

pulih kesadarannya. Katanya dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah."

"Tidak ingin mendapat masalah?"

Kim Dong-Min mengangkat bahu. "Kata kakakmu, gadis itu masih... eh, belum

berpengalaman, jadi dia pasti akan menyulitkan kalau sudah benar-benar sadar.

Maksudku, pasti akan ada banyak sekali air mata dan jeritan yang terlibat. Jadi dia

lebih memilih pergi sebelum gadis itu mampu bangun. Tentu saja kakakmu

bermaksud menghubunginya setelah beberapa hari, setelah gadis itu lebih tenang.

Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, keesokan harinya kakakmu mengalami kecelakaan lalu

lintas sewaktu pulang dari acara minum-minum bersama rekan-rekan kerja kami di

Jepang."

Danny merasa sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa dan sangat berat. Seolah-olah ia tidak

sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia harus mencengkeram lemari kecil di sampingnya. Ia tidak

boleh jatuh di sini. Otaknya berputar kembali ke saat ia pertama kali bertemu

dengan Naomi Ishida. Gadis itu pasti sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Danny adalah

adik Jo Seung-Ho, orang yang menyakitinya. Tidak heran pada awalnya Naomi

selalu terlihat gugup dan resah di dekatnya. Tidak heran mata hitam besar itu selalu

memandangnya dengan tatapan takut. Tidak heran gadis itu membenci Danny.

Tidak heran... tidak heran... Demi Tuhan, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan

kakaknya pada Naomi, Danny heran gadis itu tidak langsung mencakarnya ketika

pertama kali melihatnya.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan kakaknya? Astaga... Ya Tuhan...

"Kau boleh bertanya pada gadis itu kalau kau tidak percaya pada ceritaku,"

kata Dong-Min tiba-tiba. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengada-ada."

Danny mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat. Matanya menatap Dong-Min dengan

tajam. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah, menahan dorongan ingin

membunuh. "Dan kau," katanya dengan nada rendah dan dingin, "setelah tahu apa

yang telah dilakukan kakakku pada Naomi, kau masih ingin melakukan hal yang

sama padanya malam ini."

Dong-Min mendecakkan lidah. "Oh, ayolah, Danny. Gadis itu bukan lagi gadis

lugu. Apa salahnya..."

Danny bergerak begitu cepat sampai sebelum Dong-Min sempat menyadari apa

yang sedang terjadi, tinju Danny sudah melayang ke wajahnya dan membuatnya

terjatuh dari kursi dan tersungkur di lantai. Tetesan darah mengalir dari hidung

Dong-Min dan jatuh ke atas karpet tebal di lantai.

"Sialan, kau mematahkan hidungku!" pekik Dong-Min.

Danny berdiri menjulang di hadapan Dong-Min dengan kedua tangan terkepal

erat di sisi tubuhnya. "Dan aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu kalau aku mendengar

kau membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang Naomi lagi," katanya dengan nada dingin

yang sama seperti tadi.

Dong-Min merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Oh, sialan... Sialan..."

"Kau harus menyadari satu hal," gumam Danny, namun suaranya seolah-olah

bergema menakutkan di dalam kamar. "Jangan berpikir kau tidak bersalah dalam

kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu. Kau juga ikut terlibat. Kau ikut membantu kejahatan

yang dilakukan kakakku. Dan kaalu kejadian itu terbongkar, kau pasti akan masuk

penjara."

Dong-Min berhenti merintih dan menatap Danny dengan mata terbelalak dan

wajah pucat pasi.

Danny balas menatap Dong-Min dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kuperingatkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Menjauhlah dari Naomi," lanjutnya

pelan, "sebelum aku terpaksa membunuhmu."

Dong-Min mendongak menatap Danny dengan napas tercekat.

"Dan yakinlah, aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu."

Kalimat terakhir itu seolah-olah bergema dalam keheningan mencekam di

dalam kamar. Setelah itu Danny berbalik dan keluar dari sana dengan langkah lebar.

Sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi.

Bab Delapan Belas

"KENAPA kau tidak mau mengajukan tuntutan?" tanya Chris dengan nada heran.

"Setelah apa yang dilakukan penjahat itu padamu semalam, kenapa kau tidak mau

menuntutnya? Kenapa?"

Naomi menghela napas dan mengangkat wajah menatap kedua teman satu

flatnya yang balas menatapnya dengan bingung. Julie dan Chris duduk di meja

dapur, sedangkan Naomi berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya sambil mencengkeram

cangkir tehnya. Perlahan-lahan Naomi mengembuskan napas dan bergumam,

"Karena tidak ada yang terjadi semalam."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi?" ulang Chris lagi dengan suara meninggi. "Apa...?" Ia

menghentikan kata-katanya dan melotot menatap Julie, meminta dukungan, namun

Julie juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Saat itu bel pintu flat mereka berbunyi dan Chris pergi membuka pintu.

"Oh, Danny. Rupanya kau. Masuklah."

Naomi menoleh ketika Chris berjalan kembali ke dapur bersama Danny. Alis

Naomi berkerut samar melihat wajah Danny yang pucat. "Kau sakit?" tanya Naomi

langsung.

Danny tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan,

hendak menyentuh Naomi, namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat dan malah

menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku celana panjangnya. Ia berdeham pelan dan

menatap wajah Naomi lurus-lurus. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Ada sesuatu dalam suara Danny yang tidak Naomi mengerti. Naomi menatap

mata Danny, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat perasaannya tiba-tiba

gelisah. Namun ia mendapat kesan bahwa mata gelap yang balas menatapnya itu

juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang

tersembunyi di dasar jiwa Naomi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Naomi. Lalu ketika Danny tetap diam, ia

menambahkan, "Sungguh."

"Hanya itu yang dikatakannya sepanjang pagi," kata Chris kepada Danny

dengan nada muram. "Katanya dia tidak mau menuntut pria kemarin itu. Mungkin

kau bisa membujuknya. Menyadarkannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tekanan

darahku bisa naik kalau aku lama-lama di sini."

Julie mengembuskan napas dan meraih tasnya. "Aku juga akan membiarkan

kalian berdua mengobrol di sini," katanya sambil berdiri. "Sampai jumpa nanti

malam, Naomi. Dah, Danny."

Setelah Naomi menutup pintu dan kembali ke dapur, ia melihat Danny masih

berdiri di tempatnya semula dan memandang kosong ke luar jendela dapur. Jelas

sekali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran laki-laki itu. Sikapnya terlihat aneh. Ia

agak pendiam pagi ini, juga murung. Kenapa?

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naomi, menjaga suaranya terdengar ringan dan

riang. "Kalau belum, kau boleh mencoba roti buatan Chris."

Danny mengerjap satu kali, lalu menoleh. "Tidak. Tidak usah," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu duduklah. Biar kubuatkan teh saja."

Danny menurut dan duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Chris.

"Jadi kenapa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi begini? Untuk memeriksa

keadaanku?" Naomi mulai berceloteh sementara ia berbalik memunggungi Danny

dan menyibukkan diri dengan cangkir dan daun teh. "Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa

lihat sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan pada...

orang itu karena tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya.

Oh ya, aku baru ingat aku belum berterima kasih padamu karena sudah

menolongku. Pokoknya karena tidak ada yang terjadi dan aku juga baik-baik saja,

aku tidak ingin masalah ini dibesar-besarkan. Aku tidak ingin ada skandal." Ia

tertawa pendek dan hambar. "Aku yakin agenku juga setuju."

"Karena itukah kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang kejadian waktu itu?"

sela Danny tiba-tiba.

Naomi membalikkan tubuh sambil membawa secangkir teh yang mengepul.

"Kejadian yang mana?"

"Yang berhubungan dengan almarhum kakakku."

Dan dunia Naomi pun menggelap seketika.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan mata Danny. Ia melihat Naomi terhuyung

dan cangkir yang dipegangnya oleng, membuat teh yang mengepul itu tumpah

mengenai tangannya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Danny melompat berdiri, meraih tangan Naomi dan menariknya ke bak cuci piring.

"Kau punya salep untuk luka bakar?" tanya Danny sementara ia membasuh

tangan Naomi dengan air keran.

Naomi tidak menjawab, tetapi Danny merasakan ketegangan gadis itu dan

tangannya yang kaku. Lalu perlahan-lahan Naomi menarik tangannya dari

genggaman Danny dan berkata pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Danny mengamati Naomi berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Jelas sekali

Naomi tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalunya itu, tetapi Danny tidak bisa

menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, ia merasa tersiksa,

merasa bersalah, merasa sangat tak berdaya. Ia hampir gila setiap kali mengingat

apa yang dikatakan Kim Dong-Min kepadanya. Ia harus berbicara dengan Naomi. Ia

harus tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naomi tentang hal ini, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu

apa yang harus dipikirkannya.

Danny berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Naomi, mengamati gadis itu

mengeluarkan kotak obat dari laci dengan tangan gemetar, lalu berjalan ke tempat

tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Hanya duduk dengan kotak obat di pangkuan tanpa

melakukan apa-apa. Melihat itu Danny masuk dan menghampiri Naomi. Danny

berlutut di hadapan Naomi dan mengambil kotak obat dari tangan gadis itu. Setelah

menemukan obat yang dicarinya, Danny menatap tangan Naomi yang masih

gemetar dan ragu sejenak. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan

Naomi. Kali ini Naomi meringis.

"Ini harus segera diobati," gumam Danny pelan dan mulai mengoleskan obat ke

tangan Naomi.

Naomi tidak menarik tangannya, namun juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Saat itu

Danny benar-benar merasakan kesunyian yang menyelubungi flat itu. Namun itu

bukan kesunyian yang menenangkan. Ada ketegangan yang mencekam di sana

yang membuat Danny sulit bernapas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naomi tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

Suaranya terdengar sangat datar dan hampa, seolah-olah tak berjiwa. Ia juga tidak

memandang Danny, tetapi memandang kosong ke luar jendela kamarnya, ke arah

langit mendung London.

"Aku pergi mencari Kim Dong-Min kemarin malam. Dia menceritakan

semuanya kepadaku," kata Danny pelan.

Masih tidak menatap Danny, Naomi menelan ludah dan bertanya, "Apa yang

dikatakannya padamu? Apakah dia berkata bahwa aku yang...?" Naomi tercekat,

tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya mengernyit seolah-olah

kesakitan.

"Katanya kakakku memaksamu," sahut Danny. Ia menunggu sejenak, namun

karena Naomi tidak berkata apa-apa, ia mendongak menatap Naomi dan bertanya,

"Apakah sejak awal kau sudah tahu siapa aku?"

Naomi tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia mengangguk

pelan. "Aku tahu tentang dirimu dari tabloid," gumam Naomi dengan nada

melamun. "Karena kau termasuk artis terkenal di Korea dan karena artis-artis Korea

juga populer di Jepang, para wartawan Jepang suka meliput segala sesuatu yang

terjadi pada artis Korea. Artikel tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa saudara

kandung Danny Jo pun menjadi bahan yang menarik untuk dimuat dalam tabloid."

Danny menunduk dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan gemuruh

dalam dadanya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa sebelum ini, Naomi?"

Naomi mendengus pelan dan menggeleng. "Jangan mengira aku tidak

membenci kakakmu. Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya karena apa yang

dilakukannya padaku. Aku begitu membencinya sampai ingin membunuhnya

dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi sebelum aku bisa melaksanakan niatku, dia sudah

meninggal. Tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakan kalau

begitu?" Seulas senyum sinis dan hambar terukir di bibirnya. "Lagi pula kalau

waktu itu kukatakan padamu apa... apa yang dilakukan kakakmu—kakakmu yang

sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu—padaku, apakah kau akan percaya?"

Danny tidak bisa menjawab dan ia merasakan desakan kuat untuk melukai diri

sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Naomi. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman

Danny, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Sejenak keheningan pun kembali

menyelimuti ruangan. Lalu Danny mendengar Naomi mendesah lirih dan berkata,

"Orangtuaku... Merekalah alasan utama aku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang

kejadian itu. Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat

mereka terpaksa menanggung rasa malu. Mereka bangga pada anak-anak mereka.

Mereka bangga padaku. Kalau mereka sampai tahu masalah ini... Kalau ayahku

sampai tahu masalah ini, aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana

perasaannya."

"Naomi..."

"Sebenarnya ada dua hal yang bisa disyukuri dalam kejadian ini, kalau kita bisa

menyebutnya rasa syukur," sela Naomi, masih memunggungi Danny. "Selama

kejadian itu aku lemas tak berdaya, nyaris tidak sadarkan diri, sehingga aku tidak

terlalu kesakitan walaupun aku tahu siapa lelaki itu, dan ingin berontak, ingin

melawannya. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak hamil."

"Naomi..."

Saat itu Naomi berbalik dan menatap Danny lurus-lurus. "Kalau dipikir-pikir,

kurasa bagus juga karena sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya," katanya. Ia menarik

napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi dan mengembuskannya. "Aku lega."

Danny sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Naomi. Ia pun berdiri dan

berdiri di hadapan Naomi dan menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

Naomi membalas tatapannya, namun Danny menyadari bibir bawah Naomi

bergetar samar. Setelah ragu sejenak, Naomi membuka mulut dan berkata, "Aku

lega kita bisa mengakhiri semua ini."

Kening Danny berkerut tidak mengerti.

Naomi tidak langsung menjawab, hanya menatap Danny tanpa berkedip selama

beberapa detik, lalu berkata, "Kau pasti merasa jijik padaku."

Danny terkejut, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak..."

"Aku juga merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri," sela Naomi.

Danny mengulurkan tangan. "Naomi, tolong jangan..."

Namun Naomi mengernyit dan menjauh dari uluran tangan Danny. "Kurasa

aku telah membuat kesalahan," katanya dengan suara tercekat. Kedua tangannya

terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia terlihat tegang dan tertekan. "Ketika kupikir kita

bisa berteman, kurasa aku salah. Kita tidak pernah bisa berteman. Tidak akan

pernah."

"Apa yang sedang kaubicarakan?" tanya Danny bingung. Rasa frustrasi mulai

menjalari dirinya. Frustrasi melihat luka besar yang dialami Naomi. Frustrasi karena

melihat Naomi begitu menderita. Frustrasi karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus

dilakukannya untuk menolong Naomi. Frustrasi karena Naomi menarik diri

darinya.

Naomi menelan ludah dengna susah payah. Air mata mulai membayang di

matanya. "Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lagi memandangku tanpa memikirkan apa

yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan kakakmu."

"Tidak... Itu tidak benar."

"Dan aku tidak bisa memandangmu tanpa teringat pada kakakmu dan apa yang

pernah dilakukannya padaku."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan tajam dan jelas itu menghujam jantung

Danny. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh. Ia menatap Naomi

tanpa berkedip, tanpa bernapas. Ia membuka mulut, namun tidak ada suara yang

keluar.

 _Ya Tuhan..._

Naomi menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Ia tidak

bermaksud mengatakannya. Sungguh. Namun kata-kata itu meluncur dari

mulutnya tanpa sempat dicegah. Melihat Danny yang berdiri mematung di

depannya membuat hatinya terasa perih. Melihat kilatan kaget dan terluka di mata

Danny membuatnya inign menarik kembali kata-katanya. Oh, betapa ia berharap

bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Tetapi sudah terlambat. Ia tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya. Naomi

menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meraba keningnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku... aku..."

Danny mengangkat sebelah tangan, menghentikan kata-kata Naomi. Ia

mengembuskan napas dengan pelan dan bergumam, "Kurasa... sebaiknya aku

pergi." Dan sebelum Naomi sempat membuka mulut lagi, Danny sudah berbalik

dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sama sekali tidak menatap Naomi.

Kesadaran bahwa ia telah menyakiti perasaan Danny membuat hati Naomi

serasa dicabik-cabik. Ia tidak ingin Danny berpikir Naomi menyamakannya dengan

kakaknya karena itu sama sekali tidak benar. Danny sangat berbeda dengan

kakaknya. Hanya saja... hanya saja...

"Naomi." Suara Danny yang pelan dan berat membuat Naomi mengangkat

wajah. Danny berhenti di ambang pintu kamar dan berbalik menghadap Naomi.

"Aku mewakili kakakku meminta maaf padamu. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak akan

pernah bisa memaafkannya atas apa yang dilakukannya padamu, aku tetap ingin

mewakilinya meminta maaf padamu."

Naomi menelan ludah dengan susah payah, berusaha menahan air mata yang

mulai menggenang di matanya dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga ingin kau tahu," lanjut Danny tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

dari wajah Naomi, "aku bukan kakakku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."

Naomi menggigit bibir. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. _Jangan_

 _menangis... Jangan menangis... Jangan..._

"Apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Naomi menelan ludah dengan susah payah, namun tidak menjawab.

Danny tersenyum sedih. "Kuharap kau bisa. Kalau bukan sekarang, mungkin

suatu hari nanti."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Danny pun pergi. Naomi mendengar pintu depan

flatnya dibuka dan ditutup. Setelah itu barulah Naomi membiarkan air matanya

tumpah, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit besar yang menyebar dari dadanya yang

sesak ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Bab Sembilan Belas

"NAOMI, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naomi tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengangkat wajah. "Hm?"

Chris mengangkat alis dan menyesap teh Earl Grey-nya. "Bagaimana

menurutmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tentang apa?"

"Oh, bagus. Dia tidak mendengarkan kita dari tadi," kata Julie sambil memutar

bola matanya. "Apa yang kaulamunkan pagi-pagi begini, Naomi?"

Naomi mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

"Dia selalu begini kalau sudah berhari-hari tidak bertemu dengan Danny. Kau

ingat sewaktu Danny pergi ke Lake District? Dia juga seperti ini," kata Chris pada

Julie. "Ngomong-ngomong sudah beberapa hari ini Danny tidak kelihatan. Ke mana

dia?"

Naomi menyesap teh herbalnya dan memandang ke luar jendela dapur.

Memang sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Danny. Tepatnya sejak

Naomi mengucapkan kata-kata terkutuk itu. Sampai sekarang Naomi belum bisa

melupakan ekspresi wajah Danny saat itu, seolah-olah kata-kata Naomi melumpuhkannya

seketika. Dan sampai sekarang perasaan bersalah itu masih mengimpit

dadanya, membuatnya tidak tenang, tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan, dan nyaris

tidak bisa bernapas.

Ia ingin menelepon Danny untuk menjelaskan bahwa maksud kata-katanya

waktu itu tidak seburuk yang terdengar, namun ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya di

saat-saat terakhir. Ia takut Danny masih marah padanya. Ia takut Danny menolak

berbicara dengannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah keadaan sekarang ini juga

sudah seperti itu? Kata-katanya yang gegabah itu telah melukai perasaan Danny

dan sekarang laki-laki itu tidka pernah menghubunginya lagi. Gagasan itu membuat

Naomi semakin tertekan.

"Naomi, kau tahu Danny pergi ke mana?"

Naomi tersentak lagi, tetapi ia terselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab

pertanyaan Julie ketika bel pintu flat mereka berbunyi. Julie bangkit dari tempat

duduknya dan pergi membuka pintu. Tidak lama kemudian ia masuk kembali ke

dapur bersama Miho Nakajima.

"Hai, teman-teman. Aku tahu aku datang pada waktu yang tepat. Aku sudah

mencium aroma telur dan _bacon_ dari depan pintu. Asal kalian tahu, aku belum

sempat sarapan dan sekarang perutku benar-benar keroncongan," kata Miho riang,

benar-benar bertentangan dengan apa yang dirasakan Naomi saat itu.

Chris mengibaskan tangan. "Duduk dan makanlah. Aku tidak pernah menolak

memberikan makanan kepada gadis-gadis kurus yang mengeluh dirinya kelaparan."

"Jadi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Miho sambil menuang

secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentang Naomi yang sering melamun dan Danny yang tidak terlihat akhirakhir

ini," sahut Chris ringan.

Miho mengangguk-angguk dan menyesap kopinya. "Benar juga. Waktu itu dia

berkata padaku ada sedikit pekerjaan di Dublin."

"Jadi sekarang ini Danny ada di Dublin? Pantas saja," kata Julie, lalu menoleh ke

arah Naomi. "Kau tidak pernah bilang."

 _Karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu_. Naomi menggigit bibir dan menoleh menatap

Miho. Danny pergi ke Dublin? Kenapa Miho bisa tahu itu?

"Oh, ya, Naomi, aku datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu." Suara Miho

menembus pikiran Naomi yang kusut. "Ada satu artikel yang ingin kutampilkan di

majalahku dan kupikir kau bisa..."

"Maaf, Miho," sela Naomi cepat, nyaris tanpa berpikir. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa

membantumu kali ini."

Miho terlihat agak kaget. "Oh," gumamnya. "Kau sibuk sekali?"

"Ya." Naomi tersenyum sekilas, menghabiskan tehnya dan berdiri. "Malah

sekarang aku harus pergi kalau tidak mau diomeli fotograferku karena datang

terlambat."

"Kau punya jadwal pemotretan hari ini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang..."

"Aku tahu jadwalku sendiri," Naomi memotong kata-kata Chris dengan ketus

dan menatap temannya dengan mata disipitkan. "Dan aku sangat sibuk hari ini."

Chris mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Oh, baiklah, _lass_. Simpan

cakarmu."

Setelah menggumamkan selamat tinggal yang tidak jelas, Naomi meraih jaket

dan tasnya dari kamar, lalu bergegas meninggalkan flatnya yang mulai terasa

menyesakkan. Di luar, ia mendongak menatap langit yang tumben-tumbennya

cerah—bertentangan dengan suasana hatinya—dan menarik napas dalam-dalam,

namun usahanya itu tidak berhasil melenyapkan beban dalam dadanya. Juga tidak

berhasil membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Sebenarnya Naomi tidak punya jadwal kerja pagi ini, namun ia terlalu resah

untuk duduk di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa, terlebih lagi setelah Miho datang

dan berkata bahwa Danny sedang berada di Dublin. Naomi mengembuskan napas

dengan keras. Ia harus menenangkan diri. Ia harus pergi ke tempat yang bisa

membuatnya tenang. Mungkin ia bisa ke salon. Atau ke Harrod‟s. Ya, berbelanja

selalu berhasil membuatnya gembira.

Namun anehnya, ia akhirnya tidak jadi pergi ke salon atau ke Harrod‟s. Tanpa

benar-benar disadarinya, langkah kakinya membawanya kembali ke taman kecil

yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Danny. Tempat ia dan Danny pernah makan

 _fish and chips_ paling enak di London. Tempat yang justru selalu mengingatkannya

pada Danny Jo.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Taman itu sudah dipenuhi bunga, tepat seperti yang pernah dikatakan Danny,

namun Naomi hampir tidak memerhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya

menyusuri jalan setapak di samping kolam dengan kepala tertunduk dan

memikirkan... memikirkan... Astaga, ada apa dengannya? Naomi meringis dan

memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bodoh. Jangan terus memikirkan orang itu."

Tetapi kalau ia memang tidak mau memikirkan orang itu, kalau ia memang

tidak seharusnya memikirkan Danny Jo, kenapa di antara semua tempat yang bisa

dikunjunginya di London ia justru datang ke sini? Ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

Benar-benar...

Naomi terkesiap keras ketika lengannya mendadak dicengkeram, disusul suara

rendah dan datar yang berkata, "Kau mau terjun ke dalam kolam?"

Naomi mengerjap dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berjalan menjauh dari

jalan setapak dan malah mengarah ke kolam. Apakah ia terlalu asyik melamun

sampai tidak memerhatikan jalan di depannya? Lalu Naomi tertegun. Tunggu...

Suara itu... Suara itu! Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan matanya langsung bersirobok

dengan mata gelap Danny Jo yang menatapnya dengan muram.

Danny menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran bangku taman dan mendongakkan

wajahnya ke arah langit London yang cerah. Mengherankan sekali. Cuaca di London

selalu bertentangan dengan suasana hatinya. Danny mengembuskan napas dan

menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Naomi. Ia

juga tidak berusaha menemui gadis itu. Ia tahu Naomi butuh waktu untuk

menenangkan diri dan berpikir. Danny juga begitu. Namun sampai sekarang ia

tidak berhasil menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah dari dalam hatinya. Ia juga tidak

berhasil mengusir bayangan Naomi dari benaknya, terutama ketika Naomi berkata

bahwa ia selalu teringat pada orang yang telah menyakitinya setiap kali melihat

Danny.

Kenyataan itu membuat Danny frustrasi. Ia pernah berjanji pada diri sendiri

bahwa ia akan melakukan apa pun demi melindungi dan menjauhkan Naomi dari

rasa sakit. Tetapi bagaimana kalau orang yang selalu membuat Naomi menderita

adalah Danny sendiri? Apa yang bisa dilakukan Danny kalau begitu?

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, ponselnya berbunyi. Danny

mengembuskan napas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terdengar memekakkan

di tengah-tengah taman sunyi itu.

"Halo?"

"In-Ho?" Suara Anna Jo terdengar agak resah di ujung sana. "Kau sedang di

mana? Sibuk?"

"Oh, _Nuna_. Tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Ada apa?"

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, tapi kurasa kau harus tahu."

Danny mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Ayah dan Ibu...?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, In-Ho. Jangan khawatir. Ini bukan soal mereka," kata

Anna cepat. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, ragu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi

mereka kalau mereka mendengar berita itu."

"Berita apa?"

Anna Jo menarik napas. "Kudengar Kim Dong-Min baru kembali dari London.

Apakah kau bertemu dengannya di London?"

"Ya."

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu? Tentang Seung-Ho Oppa?"

Danny tidak menjawab, malah balik bertanya, "Apa yang dikatakannya tentang

 _Hyong_?"

Kerutan di kening Danny semakin dalam dan wajahnya berubah muram

sementara ia mendengarkan cerita kakak perempuannya. Beberapa menit

kemudian, ia berkata, "Aku tahu, _Nuna_. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan

membereskannya."

Danny menutup dan mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku dengan pelan. Berita

yang disampaikan kakak perempuannya tadi tidak benar-benar membuatnya

terkejut, namun tidak berarti ia memperkirakan hal itu akan terjadi. Danny menarik

napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ia harus pulang ke Seoul. Tetapi

sebelum itu ia harus menghubungi para manajernya. Masalah ini harus segera

diatasi sebelum bertambah runyam.

Danny baru saja berdiri dari bangku dan hendak berbalik pergi ketika sudut

matanya menatap sosok seorang wanita di jalan setapak tidak jauh darinya. Danny

menoleh. Dugaannya benar. Yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di tepi

kolam itu memang Naomi Ishida. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang melamun karena ia

melangkah dengan pelan dan dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan mengarah ke kolam.

Astaga.

Dalam beberapa langkah, Danny sudah tiba di samping Naomi dan

mencengkeram lengannya. "Kau mau terjun ke dalam kolam?"

Naomi tersentak kaget dan mengangkat wajah. Matanya mengerjap satu kali,

lalu melebar sementara otaknya mencerna siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Danny," gumamnya pelan, lalu memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

Setelah memastikan Naomi berdiri agak jauh dari kolam, Danny melepaskan

cengkeramannya dan menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Selama

beberapa detik mereka hanya berdiri dan berpandangan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Akhirnya Danny membuka suara. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu

di sini."

Naomi mengangguk dan berdeham. "Aku juga. Kudengar kau pergi ke Dublin."

"Aku kembali ke London kemarin sore."

"Oh, begitu." Ia menatap Danny sejenak, lalu dengan resah memalingkan wajah

ke arah pepohonan di sebelah kirinya dan bergumam, "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

Naomi menggigit bibir sejenak dan kembali menatap Danny. "Karena katakataku

waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud... Aku hanya..." Naomi menghentikan katakatanya

yang kacau dan menarik napas panjang untuk mengendalikan diri. "Waktu

itu aku sedang tidak berpikir jernih. Maafkan aku."

Danny mendesah dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah meminta maaf. Kau tidak

bersalah."

Naomi menunduk sejenak. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah lagi, Danny sudah

duduk di salah satu bangku taman di dekat kolam. Naomi menghampiri bangku itu

dan duduk di samping Danny. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk di sana

tanpa saling bicara. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemeresik dedaunan yang

ditiup angin dan suara lalu lintas di kejauhan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea," kata Danny tiba-tiba.

Terkejut, Naomi mengangkat wajah dan menoleh menatap Danny. "Kenapa?"

Danny tersenyum samar, tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak mungkin

mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepada Naomi tanpa membuat gadis itu

khawatir. "Ada sedikit masalah keluarga," katanya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Masalah keluarga?"

"Mm," gumam Danny, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena itu aku harus

pulang lebih cepat daripada yang kurencanakan."

Naomi memalingkan wajah dan menggigit bibir. "Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Secepatnya."

Naomi menatapnya dengan heran. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan

sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi.

"Aku bukannya ingin menghindarimu, Naomi," kata Danny lembut, seolaholah

bisa membaca pikiran Naomi. "Aku tidak akan bisa menghindarimu walaupun

aku ingin."

Naomi menatap Danny tidak mengerti.

Danny membuka mulut hendak menjelaskan, namun mengurungkan niatnya.

Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Naomi pasti akan

mundur teratur begitu mendengarnya. Bahkan mungkin akan menarik diri dan

menghindari Danny selamanya. Kalau itu terjadi, Danny tidak yakin ia bisa

mengatasinya.

Tetapi saat ini ia sangat ingin mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya, apa yang ada

dalam hatinya. Danny menoleh ke arah Naomi. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan

padamu sejak dulu," katanya. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Sampai sekarang aku belum

mengatakannya karena... yah, karena berbagai alasan. Dan alasan utamanya adalah

karena aku takut."

Naomi masih tidak mengerti, namun ia mendapat dirinya menahan napas

mendengar Danny yang berbicara dengan suara yang rendah dan pelan.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, reaksi apa yang akan kauberikan? Apakah kau

akan menerima pengakuanku? Apakah kau akan percaya padaku? Apakah kau

masih akan menatapku seperti ini? Tersenyum padaku seperti ini? Atau apakah

justru kau akan menjauh dariku? Meninggalkanku?" Saat itu Danny menatap mata

Naomi menarik napas panjang. "Tapi aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya padamu.

Aku tidak mungkin menyimpannya selamanya. Entah bagaimana reaksimu nanti

setelah mendengarnya, aku hanya berharap satu hal padamu."

Menatap mata Danny membuat Naomi tidak bisa berpikir. Sesuatu dalam mata

Danny membuat Naomi berdebar-debar, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat,d an

membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Jangan pergi dariku. Tetaplah di sisiku."

Naomi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Danny. Ia masih tidak bisa

berpikir. Ia masih tidak bisa bersuara. Ia masih tidak bisa mendengar apa pun selain

suara Danny. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari dirinya masih menahan napas

menunggu kata-kata Danny selanjutnya.

Namun ternyata Danny hanya tersenyum kecil penuh rahasia dan bergumam

lirih, "Karena itu... maukah kau menungguku?"

Naomi tertegun. Danny sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Matanya

yang gelap seolah-olah bisa melihat ke dalam jiwa Naomi. Saat itulah pertama

kalinya Naomi mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan tenggelam dalam mata

seseorang. Tatapan Danny membuatnya sulit bernapas, seolah-olah dunia mengecil

di sekeliling mereka, menyelubungi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut banyak. Aku juga tidak akan membebanimu. Aku

hanya memintamu menunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan masalahku. Sampai saat

itu tiba, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Tetaplah bersamaku," pinta Danny.

"Danny, aku..."

"Pada saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kalau perasaanmu masih belum berubah,

kalau kau mashi merasa sulit percaya padaku, kalau kau tidak mau melihatku lagi,

tidak mau berurusan denganku lagi, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan aku akan

menuruti apa pun yang kaukatakan.

Naomi menatap Danny sesaat, lalu menunduk. Kalau Danny menatapnya

seperti itu, Naomi merasa hatinya melemah. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari

apa yang dilakukannya, ia mengangguk.

Bab Dua Puluh

"JADI kemarin kau tidak mengantar Danny ke bandara?" tanya Julie sambil

mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas kursi dan menyesap kopi paginya.

Naomi mengaduk-aduk tehnya dan mendesah. "Dia tidak mengizinkan aku

mengantarnya ke bandara."

"Dia pasti takut kau menangis meraung-raung di bandara," komentar Chris

sambil menundud dan mengeluarkan roti dari oven. "Laki-laki seperti Danny tidak

suka menjadi pusat tontonan."

Naomi mendengus. "Kau lupa dia seorang model? Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi

pusat tontonan. Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku yang menangis meraung-raung?"

"Mungkin kau memang bukan tipe orang yang menangis meraung-raung,"

koreksi Chris dan memindahkan roti-roti dalam loyang ke piring besar. "Kau tipe

orang yang langsung menutup diri dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan sendiri."

Naomi menyesap tehnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Julie menyikutnya. "Hei, kau dan Danny baik-baik saja, bukan? Tidak

bertengkar atau semacamnya?"

Naomi tertegun. Apakah ia dan Danny baik-baik saja? Entahlah.

"Naomi?"

Naomi buru-buru memaksakan senyum dan berkata, "Semuanya baik-baik

saja."

Saat itu bel pintu berbunyi dan Chris menegakkan tubuh. "Aku berani bertaruh

itu pasti Miho dan dia datang untuk meminta bantuan Naomi sekaligus sarapan

gratis di sini," gerutunya riang dan berjalan ke pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian

Naomi dan Julie mendengar Chris berseru lantang, "Aku benar!"

"Benar apanya?" tanya Miho ketika ia muncul di dapur. "Astaga, aromanya

enak sekali."

"Duduklah dan anggap rumah sendiri," kata Julie sambil menggeser kursi

untuk memberi tempat kepada tamu mereka.

"Miho, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Naomi.

"Selain untuk mencicipi masakanku, tentu saja," sela Chris sambil nyengir.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan Naomi," sahut Miho sambil meraih salah satu roti

dari tumpukan.

"Seperti biasa," sela Chris.

Tetapi sepertinya Miho tidak mendengar, karena ia langsung menoleh ke arah

Naomi dan berkata, "Kami berencana menerbitkan edisi khusus yang memuat

perancang-perancang baru di seluruh penjuru Inggris dan pagi ini kami akan

mengadakan rapat untuk membahas rencana ini lebih mendetail. Kuharap kau bisa

bergabung. Biasanya kau memiliki gagasan-gagasan unik yang sangat berguna."

Naomi ingin mendesah keras. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di rapat itu

kalau ia ikut serta. Seperti di rapat-rapat lain yang pernah dihadirinya, Naomi-lah

yang akan selalu melontarkan ide-ide dan menjelaskan semua rencananya

sementara Miho akan menuruti semua gagasannya tanpa menyumbangkan ide apa

pun.

"Maaf, Miho. Aku tidak bisa. Jadwal kerjaku penuh sepanjang hari ini," kata

Naomi. Ia bersyukur ia tidak perlu berbohong untuk menolak permintaan temannya

karena seharian ini ia memang akan sangat sibuk.

Miho mendesah keras dan menggeleng-geleng. "Aneh sekali. Kenapa semua

orang yang kuhubungi selalu sibuk?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. "Pertama-tama

sepupuku, lalu kau. Dan Danny juga tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin. Ada apa

dengan semua orang?"

"Danny? Tentu saja kau tidak bisa menghubunginya karena dia sudah pulang

ke Korea," kata Julie.

Mata Miho terbelalak kaget. "Pulang ke Korea? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak

diberitahu?"

"Kenapa pula kau harus diberitahu? Memangnya kau pacarnya?" Chris balas

bertanya dengan sikapnya yang blak-blakan.

Alis Miho terangkat heran. "Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Katanya ada masalah keluarga," sahut Naomi.

Kali ini Miho mengerutkan kening. "Masalah keluarga? Jangan-jangan..."

Ketiga pasang mata lain di dapur kecil itu langsung terarah kepada Miho. Chris

mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan bertanya, "Jangan-jangan apa?"

Miho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Mungkinkah karena skandal itu?"

"Skandal?" tanya Naomi bingung.

"Aku mendengar berita ini dari ibuku yang mendengarnya dari seorang teman

di Korea. Katanya di sana sedang ada gosip yang menimpa keluarga Danny," kata

Miho. Lalu ia menatap Naomi. "Aku pernah bilang bahwa ibuku mengenal ibu

Danny, bukan? Nah, ibuku sudah berusaha menelepon ibu Danny tetapi tidak bisa

tersambung."

"Tunggu, Miho. Gosip dan skandal apa yang kaumaksud itu?" tanya Naomi. Ia

mulai merasa cemas. Cemas untuk Danny. Semoga bukan masalah besar.

Miho mengangkat bahu. "Yang kudengar adalah ada gosip yang menyebutkan

bahwa almarhum putra sulung keluarga Jo telah melakukan sesuatu yang

memalukan keluarga."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" desak Julie.

"Pemerkosaan."

Cangkir Naomi terlepas dari pegangan dan jatuh ke meja dengan bunyi keras.

"Astaga, _lass_. Hati-hati," Chris mengomel dan menegakkan cangkir Naomi.

"Untung isinya tinggal sedikit."

Naomi mengabaikannya. Matanya terarah pada Miho. "Apakah... apakah

mereka mengatakan siapa yang... siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang

diusahakannya setenang dan sedatar mungkin.

Miho menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia menatap ketiga pendengarnya bergantian. "Aku

yakin kepulangan Danny yang mendadak ini pasti berhubungan dengan skandal

ini. Kudengar ibunya langsung jatuh sakit karena masalah ini."

Sebelah tangan Naomi terangkat ke keningnya. Tangannya agak gemetar dan

sangat dingin. Ketiga temannya masih asyik membahas gosip itu, tetapi Naomi

tidak lagi mendengarkan. Ia berdiri dan membawa cangkirnya ke bak cuci piring. Ia

berdiri di sana, memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Kedua tangannya dilipat di

depan dada, memeluk diri sendiri, karena tubuhnya juga mulai gemetar.

Sudah lewat tengah malam namun Naomi masih belum bisa terlelap. Sekujur

tubuhnya lelah karena jadwal kerjanya yang padat seharian ini, tetapi anehnya ia

tidak merasa mengantuk. Ia duduk di depan meja tulis di kamar tidurnya, menatap

layar _laptop_ di hadapannya. Sudah berulang-ulang kali ia membaca _e-mail_ pendek

yang dikirim Danny kepadanya, namun isinya tetap sama. Danny hanya

menyampaikan bahwa ia sudah tiba di Seoul dengan selamat dan meminta maaf

karena harus menunggu beberapa hari setelah tiba di Seoul baru bisa mengirimkan

 _e-mail_. Banyak sekali masalah yang harus diurusnya di sana, tetapi semuanya

berjalan lancar. Ia baik-baik saja dan Naomi sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir.

Hanya itu. Danny sama sekali tidak mengungkit masalah skandal yang

menerpa keluarganya. Naomi tahu Danny tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya

karena Danny tidak ingin Naomi khawatir. Dan Naomi juga tahu Danny akan

memastikan nama Naomi tidak dilibatkan dalam masalah ini. Tetapi Danny kini

sendirian. Sendirian menghadapi serangan gosip yang bisa menghancurkan

keluarganya. Dan Naomi merasa sangat tidak berdaya karena dirinya adalah salah

satu pihak yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apaapa

untuk menolong Danny.

Memikirkan kemungkinan Danny Jo menderita sendirian membuat sebutir air

mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Naomi menghapus air mata itu dengna kasar dan

berjalan ke tempat tidur. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan berpikir.

Saat ini ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk menepati janjinya pada

Danny.

 _Maukah kau menungguku?_ Kata-kata Danny kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinga

Naomi. _Aku tidak akan menuntut banyak. Aku juga tidak akan membebanimu. Aku hanya_

 _memintamu menunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan masalahku. Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan_

 _pergi ke mana-mana. Tetaplah bersamaku._

Naomi menggigit bibir dan membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Saat ini

ia sama sekali tidak punya keyakinan untuk menepati janjinya. Dengan adanya

skandal itu, bagaimana ia bisa tetap bersama Danny? Ia adalah wanita dengan masa

lalu yang kotor dan rumit, masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan kakak laki-laki

Danny. Ia hanya akan membuat Danny semakin menderita. Ia juga akan membuat

keluarga Danny menderita.

Ia juga hanya akan membuat dirinya sendiri menderita.

Ia mengira ia sudah mengatasi masa lalunya, tetapi ternyata ia belum berhasil

mengatasi apa-apa. Ia hanya menyembunyikan masa lalunya yang gelap itu jauh

dalam hatinya. Sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya, tidak pernah berniat

menghadapinya. Ia selalu menghindar. Selalu. Dan apa akibatnya? Ia membuat jarak

dengan semua orang. Teman-temannya, Danny Jo, bahkan orangtua dan saudara

kembarnya.

Naomi menegakkan tubuh dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sudah waktunya

ia memberanikan diri dan menghadapi masa lalunya. Ia harus berdamai dengan

masa lalunya sebelum ia bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Bab Dua Puluh Satu

Seoul, Korea Selatan

DANNY duduk sendirian di bar langganannya dan mengamati cairan keemasan

dalam gelasnya sambil melamun. Dua minggu terakhir ini benar-benar menguras

tenaga dan pikirannya. Hari-harinya disibukkan dengan pertemuan dengan para

manajernya untuk membahas pengaruh skandal ini terhadap reputasinya,

menghadapi para wartawan yang menuntut penegasan, menenangkan keluarganya

yang kalang kabut dan ibunya yang jatuh sakit begitu mendengar gosip bahwa

almarhum putranya pernah melakukan kejahatan, serta melacak keberadaan Kim

Dong-Min, yang rupanya sedang bersembunyi dari para wartawan.

Butuh waktu beberapa hari sebelum Danny berhasil menemukan Kim Dong-

Min. Danny masih ingat bagaimana wajah Kim Dong-Min memucat ketika Danny

menemuinya. Ternyata si pengecut itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyebarluaskan

masalah kakak Danny dengan Naomi. Hanya saja saat itu ia sedang minum-minum

bersama beberapa orang temannya—salah seorang di antaranya adalah wartawan

tabloid gosip—dan dalam keadaan mabuk ia mengungkit apa yang pernah

dilakukan kakak Danny. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama Naomi dan

bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sadar ia

adalah kaki-tangan dalam masalah ini dan bisa diseret ke penjara. Ia bahkan sudah

berencana pindah ke Kanada, tempat tinggal orangtuanya, demi menghindari

bencana.

Danny mendengus dan meneguk minumanya. "Setidaknya dia masih punya

otak," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Walaupun Kim Dong-Min sudah berjanji akan tutup mulut rapat-rapat, Danny

masih pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara meredam gosip yang sudah telanjur

merebak ini dan bagaimana ia bisa mengelak dari para wartawan yang terus

mengejarnya. Selama seminggu berikutnya Danny nyaris tidak bisa tidur

memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba hari ini terjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terrduga. Sesuatu

yang bisa saja membantu Danny meredam skandal, atau malah memperumit

masalah yang sudah ada. Seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai mantan kekasih

kakak Danny entah kenapa merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang digosipkan sebagai

korban pemerkosaan dalam skandal ini. Pagi ini ia mengadakan jumpa pers untuk

memberikan pernyataan bahwa skandal itu tidak benar dan bahwa hubungannya

dengan kakak Danny sama sekali tidak didasarkan atas paksaan.

Danny benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu merasa dirinyalah yang

digosipkan sebagai korban. Mungkin saja wanita itu benar-benar pernah menjalin

hubungan dengan kakak Danny dan ia benar-benar salah paham karena mengira

dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh gosip ini. Atau mungkin juga ia hanya mencari

popularitas sesaat demi mendongkrak kariernya yang sedang merosot sebagai aktris

televisi. atau mungkin saja ia ingin mencari keuntungan dari keluarga Danny dalam

masalah ini. Pengacara keluarga Danny akan pergi menemui wanita itu besok pagi

dan Danny hanya bisa berharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

"Hei, Teman. Sudah lama menunggu?"

Suara Jung Tae-Woo membuyarkan lamunan Danny. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum

pada sahabatnya. "Belum lama," sahutnya. "Lagi pula aku tahu penyanyi terkenal

sepertimu pasti tidak punya waktu luang sebelum tengah malam."

"Kau sendiri juga sangat sibuk begitu pulang dari London dan baru hari ini kau

menghubungiku." Jung Tae-Woo duduk di samping Danny dan memesan minuman

kepada bartender yang menghampirinya. Kemudian ia menoleh kembali kepada

Danny. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sudah mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi

apgi ini. Benar-benar mengejutkan, bukan?"

"Mmm. Memang mengejutkan," tambah Danny jujur.

"Kau kenal wanita itu?" tanya Jung Tae-Woo.

Danny menggeleng. "Tapi aku akan meminta pengacaraku pergi menemuinya,

untuk memastikan wanita itu tidak mencari keuntungan dalam situasi ini."

Jung Tae-Woo mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang?"

Danny mendesah. "Masih sama. Tapi kurasa keadaannya akan membaik setelah

mendengar bahwa putra kesayangannya bukan kriminal seperti yang digosipkan."

Saat itu ponsel Danny berbunyi. "Siapa lagi malam-malam begini?" gumamnya

pada diri sendiri dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo?"

"Danny?"

Alis Danny terangkat kaget begitu mendengar suara Naomi di ujung sana.

"Naomi? Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

Jung Tae-Woo menoleh heran mendengar Danny berbicara dalam bahasa

Inggris.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa," sahut Naomi cepat. "Hanya ingin tahu

keadaanmu."

Danny tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Naomi ragu sejenak, lalu berkata, "Danny, aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di

sana dan aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku, tapi..."

"Kau tahu?" sela Danny agak kaget.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Danny menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Naomi, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Aku

bisa mengatasinya. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Lalu bagaimana situasinya sekarang?" tanya Naomi.

Danny menceritakan kejadian mengejutkan pagi ini.

"Benarkah?" Nada Naomi terdengar datar, tanpa emosi.

"Ya. Tapi kau tidak usah cemas. Aku sudah mengurusnya semuanya akan baikbaik

saja."

"Kuharap begitu." Naomi terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata pelan, "Ngomongngomong,

ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Tadinya aku tidak ingin berkata

apa-apa, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sebaiknya aku mengatakannya secara

langsung kepadamu."

Danny langsung berubah waswas. "Ada apa?"

"Aku..." Naomi menarik napas, "aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke

Jepang."

Alis Danny berkerut kaget. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku... Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menyelesaikan masalahku

sendiri."

"Masalah apa?"

"Masa laluku. Aku tahu selama ini aku terus melarikan diri dari masa laluku.

Kupikir sudah saatnya aku menghadapinya."

Danny masih tidak mengerti. "Lalu...?"

"Karena itu aku butuh waktu. Sementara aku mengatur kembali hidupku, aku

benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Aku harus menghadapi diriku sendiri

terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bisa menghadapi orang lain." Naomi terdiam sejenak.

"Termasuk dirimu."

"Apa?"

"Karena itu kurasa ada baiknya kita tidak berhubungan... untuk sementara."

Otak Danny kosong sesaat dan ia nyaris yakin jantungnya berhenti berdebar.

Naomi akan meninggalkannya. _Ya Tuhan, Naomi akan meninggalkannya_. Ia merasa

sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lumpuh.

"Untuk sementara?" ulang Danny datar, lalu menelan ludah. "Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah," kata Naomi cepat. "Aku hanya merasa kita berdua butuh waktu

untuk berpikir. Supaya kita benar-benar yakin tentang apa yang kita inginkan."

Danny menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredakan kepanikan yang

tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Maksudmu kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanku," katanya

pelan. "Apakah sesulit itu bagimu untuk percaya padaku?"

"Apakah kau sudah lupa alasan awalmu datang ke Inggris?" Naomi balas

bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Danny. "Kau datang ke Inggris untuk bekerja

dengan Bobby Shin. Karena kau bercita-cita menjadi sutradara terkenal."

"Apa hubungannya...?"

"Jadilah sutradara terkenal."

"Apa?"

"Jadilah sutradara terkenal," ulang Naomi. "Setelah itu, kalau memang masih

ada kesempatan, kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Danny terdiam. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas panjang dan menunduk. Ia tidak

ingin menunggu. Ia tidak ingin Naomi pergi dari sisinya. Sebagian dari dirinya yang

enggan paham bahwa Naomi butuh waktu. Untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan

dirinya sendiri. Juga untuk percaya pada Danny. Ini keputusan yang sangat sulit,

tapi...

"Baiklah," kata Danny akhirnya, "aku bisa menunggu."

Naomi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau kau butuh waktu untuk memercayaiku, aku bisa menunggu."

Masih tidak terdengar suara di ujung sana, namun Danny yakin Naomi

mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menjadi sutradara terkenal seperti yang kaukatakan. Dan, Naomi,

pada saat kita bertemu nanti—dan kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, baik kau siap atau

tidak—kau harus memberikan jawabanmu," kata Danny.

Hening sejenak, lalu terdengar Naomi bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Jung Tae-Woo meliriknya ketika Danny menutup ponsel dan menghabiskan sisa

minumannya dengan sekali teguk. "Siapa Naomi?" tanya Tae-Woo dengan nada

polos.

Danny mengembuskan napas berat dan mendorong gelasnya yang sudah

kosong menjauh. "Dia benar-benar bisa membuatku gila," gerutunya.

Jung Tae-Woo terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah semua wanita begitu?" katanya.

"Lagi pula, kalau dia memang membuatmu gila, kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya

saja?"

Danny tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tepekur sejenak, lalu tersenyum muram

dan menggeleng. "Aku juga berharap bisa semudah itu," gumamnya.

Jung Tae-Woo menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Masalahnya aku tidak bisa melepaskannya," lanjut Danny tanpa membalas

tatapan temannya. Kemudian ia tertawa pendek dan berkata, "Benar-benar bodoh,

bukan?"

Jung Tae-woo hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyesap minumannya. "Bukankah

kita semua juga begitu?"

Naomi menutup ponsel dengan gerakan pelan dan jatuh terduduk di tempat

tidurnya. Mendadak saja ia merasa sedih walaupun ia terus berkata pada diri

sendiri bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia

melakukan semua ini demi dirinya sendiri dan Danny.

Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Tentang masa

lalu dan masa depannya. Juga tentang Danny Jo. Saat ini Naomi benar-benar tidak

bisa berdiri di hadapan Danny dan menatap matanya tanpa merasa malu. Masa

lalunya terlalu kotor.

Sedangkan soal Danny... Naomi yakin Danny juga butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Danny mungkin berkata bahwa perasaannya tidak berubah bahkan setelah ia tahu

tentang masa lalu Naomi, tetapi Naomi tidak yakin Danny akan tetap merasa seperti

itu setelah mendapat waktu yang cukup untuk benar-benar memikirkan semuanya.

Naomi ingin menberikan kesempatan kepada Danny untuk menarik diri sebelum

laki-laki itu menyesal.

Sebutir air mata jatuh di pipinya dan Naomi menghapusnya dengan cepat.

Kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit? Naomi menghela napas

dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan.

Jawabannya sederhana saja.

Karena ia, Naomi Ishida, dengan bodohnya telah menyerahkan hati dan jiwanya

kepada Danny Jo.

Bab Dua Puluh Dua

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Dua tahun kemudian

MATAHARI bersinar cerah dan langit terlihat biru ketika Danny mengendarai

mobil keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Musim semi benar-benar sudah tiba.

Sejenak Danny termenung. Musim semi sudah tiba lagi dan itu berarti sudah dua

tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Naomi. Sejak terakhir kali ia

berbicara dengan Naomi. Sejak Naomi meninggalkannya.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melirik ponselnya dan memasang

 _earphone_ ke telinga. "Ya, _Nuna_. Ada apa?"

"In-Ho, aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Anna Jo tanpa basa-basi.

Alis Danny terangkat heran. "Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi model untuk iklan koleksi pakaian musim panasku,"

kata kakaknya cepat. "Aku tahu, aku tahu... Sekarang ini kau pasti sangat sibuk

dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai sutradara. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah melihat

musik video yang kaubuat untuk penyanyi baru itu dan aku harus mengucapkan

selamat kepadamu. Dia pasti akan terkenal gara-gara video musiknya. Tapi mari

kita kembali ke topik awal. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi modelku. Bagiku tidak ada

lagi model yang lebih cocok selain dirimu. Bagaimana?"

Danny tersenyum. "Tapi, _Nuna_ , besok aku harus pergi ke Jepang."

"Ke Jepang? Untuk apa? Ada pekerjaan di sana?"

Danny ragu sejenak. "Bukan. Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang di sana."

"Tapi tentunya tidak akan lama, bukan? Pemotretan untuk iklanku akan

dilakukan minggu depan. Tentunya kau sudah kembali saat itu?" tanya Anna penuh

harap.

Danny mendesah berlebihan, namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Baiklah, _Nuna_. Tapi

aku tetap akan meminta bayaran."

"Siapa yang menyangka model dan sutradara terkenal sepertimu masih butuh

uang?" gerutu kakaknya.

Danny hanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang ingin kautemui di Jepang?"

Danny menghela napas. "Seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui selama dua

tahun terakhir ini," sahutnya pelan.

Kakaknya terdengar bingung. "Seseorang yang... Siapa?"

Danny tersenyum lagi. "Lain kali saja kuceritakan. Dah, _Nuna_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kakaknya Danny memutuskan hubungan dan

melepas _earphone_ dari telinga. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi.

Dua tahun terakhir ini sama sekali tidak mudah bagi Danny dan keluarganya.

Wanita yang dulu meyakini dirinya sebagai orang yang digosipkan dalam skandal

dengan kakak Danny, memang benar-benar mengira dirinyalah yang dimaksud

dalam gosip. Dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dijadikan bahan gosip

karena ia memang bermaksud mendongkrak popularitasnya.

Walaupun ada beberapa pihak yang menerima pernyataan wanita itu, banyak

juga pihak yang masih meragukannya dan merasa bahwa sebenarnya memang ada

kejahatan yang terjadi. Namun karena tidak adanya bukti dan saksi yang kuat untuk

mendukung kecurigaan mereka, perlahan-lahan skandal itu pun mereda, walaupun

tidak sepenuhnya karena sampai sekarang pun masih ada orang yang

mempertanyakan kebenaran skandal itu.

Setelah skandal kakak laki-lakinya mereda dan memastikan keluarganya baikbaik

saja, Danny kembali ke London untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan

Bobby Shin. Setahun kemudian itu ia kembali ke Seoul dan memulai peran barunya

sebagai sutradara video musik. Video musik pertama yang digarapnya sukses besar

dan sejak itu banyak tawaran datang kepadanya.

Danny sudah menepati janjinya. Ia sudah memberikan waktu yang dibutuhkan

Naomi, ia sudah menjadi sutradara terkenal, dan ia tidak pernah mencoba

menghubungi Naomi selama ini. Sebenarnya yang terakhir itulah yang paling sulit

dilakukan. Tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengan gadis itu saja sudah cukup

membuat danny tertekan. Tetapi tidak tahu di mana Naomi, apa yang sedang

dilakukannya, bagaimana keadaannya, membuat Danny hampir gila. Itulah

sebabnya ia pergi mencari Chris Scott, mantan teman satu flat Naomi, ketika ia

kembali ke London dan menanyakan alamat Naomi di Jepang. Danny tersenyum

masam mengingat semua yang harus dilakukannya demi mendapatkan alamat itu

dari Chris.

Walaupun Danny sudah berhasil mendapatkan alamat Naomi, ia tidak pernah

berusaha menemui gadis itu. Karena ia sudah berjanji dan ia bermaksud menepati

janjinya.

Namun dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Setidaknya bagi Danny. Tentu

saja dalam dua tahun ini keadaan sudah kurang-lebih kembali seperti sedia kala.

Skandal kakaknya sudah mulai terlupakan karena banyaknya skandal baru, yang

melibatkan artis-artis baru yang sedang terkenal. Nama Naomi sama sekali tidak

siangkut-pautkan dalam skandal kakak Danny. Keluarga Danny berhasil melewati

masa sulit itu dengan baik, bahkan ibunya juga sudah mulai berusaha

menjodohkannya seperti dulu. Segalanya terlihat baik.

Segalanya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Danny tidak merasa baik. Dan ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah merasa baik sampai

Naomi kembali kepadanya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Kalau Naomi tidak bisa datang kepadanya, ia yang akan pergi menemui gadis itu.

Anna Jo tersenyum puas sambil menurunkan ponsel dari telinga.

"Bagaimana?" tanya asistennya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Tentu saja dia setuju melakukannya. Adikku itu selalu bisa diandalkan," kata

Anna senang. Lalu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan model wanitanya?

Mereka menerima tawaran kita?"

Baru-baru ini ia melihat iklan di salah satu majalah yang menampilkan seorang

model wanita yang menurutnya sangat cocok mewakili koleksi pakaian terbarunya.

Ia langsung menyuruh asistennya mencari tahu tentang model itu.

"Mereka belum memberikan jawaban," kata si asisten, menjawab pertanyaan

Anna tadi.

Anna mendesah dan menggigit bibir. "Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku tahu

ini agak terburu-buru, tapi aku benar-benar berharap bisa bekerja sama dengan

model yang itu." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa

namanya?"

Si asisten melirik buku catatannya, lalu menjawab, "Naomi Ishida. Dan apakah

kau tahu dia pernah membintangi video musik Jung Tae-Woo bersama adikmu?"

Tokyo, Jepang

"Naomi," panggil Keiko dari ruang duduk. "Kau sudah siap? Mereka sudah

menunggu kita di bawah."

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari kamar. Keiko menghela napas dan berjalan ke

kamar tidur yang ditempatinya bersama saudara kembarnya. Ia melongokkan

kepala ke dalam kamar. "Naomi."

Naomi sedang duduk di kursi meja tulis. Kedua kakinya diangkat ke atas kursi

dan dagunya ditopangkan ke lutut. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan dan jelasjelas

sedang melamun.

"Naomi," panggil Keiko lagi, sedikit lebih keras.

Kali ini Naomi tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, ada apa, Keiko?"

"Kau sudah siap? Mereka sudah menunggu kita di bawah," kata Keiko.

Naomi mengerjap tidak mengerti.

Keiko masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kita akan makan malam di tempat Nenek

Osawa. Kau ingat?"

Yang dipanggil Kakek dan Nenek Osawa sebenarnya adalah pasangan tua yang

menempati apartemen di lantai bawah. Mereka juga adalah penanggung jawab

gedung apartemen yang hanya bertingkat dua itu dan sering sekali mengundang

semua penghuni lain—yang hanya berjumlah lima orang termasuk Naomi—makan

malam bersama.

"Ah, kau benar. Kenapa aku bisa lupa iu?" gumam Naomi sambil bangkit dari

kursi. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera siap."

Keiko bisa melihat bahwa saudara kembarnya sedang risau. "Ada masalah apa,

Naomi?" tanyanya langsung.

Naomi berhenti di depan lemari pakaian dan berbalik menghadap Keiko. Ia

menggigit bibir, ragu, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Aku mendapat tawaran pembuatan

iklan di Korea. Iklan pakaian." Ia berhenti sejenak, menarik napas. "Perancangnya

adalah kakak perempuan Danny."

Keiko tahu siapa Danny yang dimaksud Naomi. Ketika Naomi kembali ke

Tokyo dua tahun lalu, Naomi telah menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya. Ia

menceritakannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Termasuk rahasia gelap yang

sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia menceritakan semua itu kepada

Keiko pada hari pertama ia kembali ke Tokyo. Saat itu Keiko benar-benar

terguncang mendengar tentang kejadian mengerikan yang dialami Naomi dan sedih

membayangkan Naomi menanggung semua luka dan mimpi buruk itu sendirian.

Pada akhirnya Keiko hanya bisa berkata pada Naomi bahwa ia senang Naomi

menceritakan semua itu kepadanya dan berkata bahwa ia berharap kini Naomi

merasa sedikit lebih lega karena telah mencurahkan seluruh beban hatinya. Ia juga

meyakinkan Naomi bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian mereka berdua

pun menangis bersama.

Satu hal yang mereka sepakati bersama adalah bahwa orangtua mereka tidak

perlu tahu tentang masalah ini. Tidak ada gunanya. Malah hanya akan menambah

beban dan luka. Lagi pula orang yang melakukan kejahatan itu sudah meninggal

dunia dan bagaimaanpun juga Naomi bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

Keiko juga tahu alasan Naomi kembali ke Tokyo adalah Danny Jo. Danny

adalah adik laki-laki penjahat yang menyakiti Naomi, namun Danny juga adalah

satu-satunya pria yang entah bagaimana berhasil menyelinap masuk dan memiliki

hati Naomi. Keiko mengerti dilema yang dihadapi saudara kembarnya. Sungguh, ia

mengerti. Tapi...

"Apakah menurutmu kakak perempuannya itu tahu tentang dirimu?" tanya

Keiko.

Naomi menggigit bibir. Danny tidak mungkin memberitahu kakak

perempuannya tentang masalah Naomi. Tidak mungkin. "Tidak," sahutnya, lalu

mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi apakah kau menerima pekerjaan itu?" tanya Keiko lagi.

Naomi merentangkan kedua lengannya dan menjatuhkannya ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum memutuskan," sahutnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah

tangan ke kening. "Kalau aku menerima pekerjaan itu, ada kemungkinan aku akan

bertemu kembali dengan Danny."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Naomi menahan napas. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa peringatan apa pun, setetes air

mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya. Ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan berusaha

mengendalikan diri.

"Naomi." Keiko segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ada

apa?"

Naomi mencoba menarik napas dan mengembuskannya untuk mengendalikan

diri, namun tidak benar-benar berhasil. "Bodoh, bukan? Sudah dua tahun berlalu,

tapi aku masih tetap seperti ini setiap kali mendengar namanya. Aku masih belum

bisa melupakannya. Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Keiko balas bertanya. "Naomi, tidak ada yang

salah dengna dirimu. Kau hanya mencintainya."

Naomi berpaling ke arah Keiko. Ia membuka mulut, namun tidak ada kata-kata

yang keluar.

"Kau tidak pernah mengakuinya kepadaku, Naomi, tapi aku tahu apa yang

kaurasakan," kata Keiko. "Alasan apa lagi selain itu yang membuatmu begitu tekun

mengikuti kursus bahasa Korea selama ini?"

Naomi menutup mulutnya.

Keiko melanjutkan, "Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir

dan mengambil keputusan. Kau sudah berhasil menghadapi masa lalumu, mimpi

burukmu. Sekarang waktunya kau menghadapi apa yang ada dalam hatimu."

Naomi menggigit bibir, lalu berkata lemah, "Tapi..."

"Dia bukan kakaknya."

Kata-kata Keiko membuat Naomi terdiam. Kata-kata itu sama seperti yang

pernah diucapkan Danny.

 _Aku bukan kakakku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu._

 _Apakah kau percaya padaku?_

 _Kuharap kau bisa. Kalau bukan sekarang, mungkin suatu hari nanti._

Oh, Naomi memang percaya. Naomi percaya padanya. Ia tahu Danny tidak

seperti kakaknya. Sungguh, ia tahu. Hanya saja... "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu tentang kejadian itu?" tanyanya. "Tidak, tidak... Aku

belum siap."

Keiko meremas pundak saudaranya. "Kau sendiri pasti sudah ribuan kali

memikirkan pertanyaan itu selama dua tahun terakhir ini dan aku yakin sampai

sekarang kau belum menemukan jawabannya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir

bahwa menunggu satu hari, satu bulan, atau satu tahun lagi akan ada bedanya?"

"Mereka pasti akan membenciku," gumam Naomi sambil menggeleng, "kalau

mereka sampai tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa mereka akan membencimu?" tanya Keiko heran. "Naomi, bukan kau

yang bersalah di sini."

Naoi tertegun. Ya, Keiko benar. Ia tidak bersalah dalam masalah itu. Ia tidak

bersalah...

"Tapi dua tahun sudah berlalu," kata Naomi dengan suara bergetar. "Sudah

terlalu lama. Keadaan mungkin sudah berubah. Dia mungkin sudah berubah.

Segalanya mungkin sudah terlambat."

Keiko merangkul pundak Naomi dan berkata, "Tapi kau tidak akan tahu

sebelum kau mencobanya, bukan? Kalau keadaan memang sudah berubah, kalau

dia memang sudah berubah, bukankah lebih baik kau mengetahuinya dengan pasti

daripada bertanya-tanya selama sisa hidupmu?"

Naomi menatap saudara kembarnya dan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Keiko

berubah sebijak ini? Tetapi Keiko memang jenis orang yang selalu berpikir rasional.

Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan kegemaran Keiko membaca buku. Naomi

tahu apa yang dikatakan Keiko itu benar.

"Kau tahu aku benar, Naomi," kata Keiko lagi, seolah-olah bisa membaca

pikiran suadara kembarnya.

Kali ini Naomi tersenyum, menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan dan

mengangguk. "Seperti biasanya, Keiko. Kau benar," katanya. Lalu ia menghela

napas dalam-dalam. "Kurasa aku akan menerima pekerjaan itu."

Keiko balas tersenyum. "Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi makan

malam. Mereka pasti sudah kelaparan setengah mati karena menunggu kita."

Bab Dua Puluh Tiga

TAKSI yang ditumpangi Danny berhenti di seberang gedung apartemen tua

bertingkat dua di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Di sinikah tempatnya?" tanya Danny kepada si sopir taksi dengan bahasa

Jepang yang terdengar agak payah dan terpatah-patah. Tetpai setidaknya si sopir

taksi mengerti dan ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Danny kepada si sopir. Lalu menggerakkan tangan

untuk memperjelas maksudnya. "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Oke?"

Si sopir mengangguk-angguk dan memberi tanda oke dengan tangannya.

Danny keluar dari taksi dan memandang berkeliling, sebelah tangannya

terangkat ke mata untuk menahan sinar matahari. Daerah ini cukup sunyi, namun

bukan sunyi yang menakutkan. Rasanya seperti sunyi yang menenangkan. Ia

menunduk ke arah kertas lusuh di tangannya. Lusuh karena sudah sering dibuka

untuk dibaca lalu dilipat kembali. Kalau alamat yang diberikan Chris memang

benar, maka inilah gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Naomi. Dan yang harus

Danny lakukan sekarang adalah mencari apartemen bernomor 202 dan

mengetuknya.

Danny baru hendak menyeberangi jalan ketika sesuatu menangkap

perhatiannya. Dari seberang jalan ia bisa melihat seorang wanita keluar dari

apartemen di lantai dua. Dan jantung Danny seolah-olah berhenti berdetak sesaat

ketika ia mengenali wanita itu.

Naomi. Itu Naomi.

Mata Danny tidak terlepas dari sosok Naomi yang sedang menuruni tangga

batu di gedung apartemen itu. Danny begitu terpaku sampai butuh beberapa detik

baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang menuruni tangga

bersama Naomi.

Danny menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Siapa laki-laki itu? Apa

hubungannya dengan Naomi? Apa...?

Namun pertanyaan berikutnya tidak sempat terpikirkan oleh Danny karena

pada saat itu Naomi dan laki-laki itu sudah tiba di lantai dasar dan Danny bisa

melihat Naomi sedang tersenyum.

Tersenyum kepada laki-laki di sampingnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat

Danny sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang melihat senyum seperti itu tidak mungkin

salah mengartikannya. Senyum itu berarti... Oh, sialan. Sekaran glaki-laki itu

mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat senyum Naomi melebar, lalu tertawa.

Danny langsung merasakan sesuatu menghunjam jantungnya dan kakinya

seolah-olah tertancap ke tanah tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh

tubuhnya terasa membatu. Berat.

Naomi sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Danny di seberang jalan. Ia dan

laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemen dan mulai berjalan

menyusuri jalan, menjauhi Danny. Lalu Danny melihat laki-laki itu mengulurkan

tangan dan menggandeng tangan Naomi seolah-olah ia berhak melakukannya.

Seolah-olah ia memberikan pernyataan kepada dunia bahwa Naomi adalah

miliknya.

Dan Naomi sama sekali tidak menarik kembali tangannya. Naomi membiarkan

laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat gembira dan

santai, seolah-olah mereka sudah sering melakukannya dan terbiasa melakukannya.

Danny tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernapas. Ia hampir yakin ada yang salah dengan

dirinya. Debar jantungnya tidak beraturan, dadanya mendadak terasa sangat, sangat

sakit. Dan nyeri. Ia terpaksa harus berpegangan pada taksi di sampingnya supaya ia

tidak jatuh terduduk di tanah. Dan di atas segalanya, ia merasakan desakan besar

untuk melukai seseorang. Terutama laki-laki yang berjalan bersama Naomi tadi.

Laki-laki yang menggandeng tangan Naomi dan tersenyum pada Naomi itu.

Oh, sialan...

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Danny masuk kembali ke taksi dan duduk

bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Seharusnya ia merasa senang. Naomi terlihat baik.

Naomi terlihat sehat. Naomi terlihat gembira. Naomi terlihat bahagia. Ya,

seharusnya Danny merasa senang dengan itu. Bukankah ia memang ingin melihat

Naomi baik-baik saja? Bukankah ia memang ingin melihat Naomi bahagia?

Tentu saja. Tentu saja, tapi...

Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi dan Danny meringis.

Ia memang ingin melihat Naomi bahagia, tetapi ia ingin Naomi bahagia

bersamanya. Hanya bersamanya.

Apakah ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama? Apakah dua tahun terlalu lama?

Apakah keputusannya untuk menunggu dua tahun telah membuatnya kehilangan

Naomi?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

Bab Dua Puluh Empat

"AKU tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa berbahasa Korea, Naomi."

Naomi tersenyum mendengar komentar Anna Jo. "Hanya sedikit-sedikit,"

katanya merendah.

Ketika Naomi pertama kali tiba di lokasi pemotretan, ia harus mengakui bahwa

perutnya terasa mual karena sangat gugup. Sejuta pertanyaan berkelebat dalam

benaknya. Apa yang diketahui kakak perempuan Danny itu tentang Naomi? Seperti

apa Anna Jo? Apakah Naomi bisa bertanya tentang Danny Jo? Dan kalau bisa, apa

yang harus ditanyakannya?

Namun ketika ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Anna Jo, Naomi merasa kegugupannya

menguap sedikit. Anna Jo menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang dan

Naomi yakin wanita itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya.

Wajah Anna Jo sama sekali tidak mirip Danny Jo, tetapi ada beberapa kemiripan

yang jelas di antara kedua kakak-beradik itu. Misalnya senyum mereka, sikap

mereka yang ceria dan gaya bicara mereka yang bersahabat.

Anna Jo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kudengar kau pernah berpasangan

dengan adikku dalam video musik Tae-Woo dua tahun lalu," katanya. "Kau masih

ingat Danny? Dia adikku."

Seperti biasa, setiap kali nama Danny disebut-sebut napas Naomi langsung

tercekat dan jantungnya mengentak-entak dadanya. Ini dia kesempatan yang

ditunggu-tunggunya. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang Danny.

Naomi membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tetapi sebelum ia sempat bersuara, ia

mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan penuh semangat. Ia menoleh

dan langsung mengenali Yoon, penata rias yang bekerja sama dengannya pada

pembuatan video musik di London tahun lalu.

Yoon berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Halo,

halo, halo," katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.

Kau masih ingat padaku, bukan?"

"Oh, _Onni_ 1," kata Naomi dalam bahasa Korea. "Apa kabar?"

Senyum Yoon melebar. "Astaga! Rupanya kau sudah belajar bahasa Korea."

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal? Baguslah," tanya Anna Jo sambil

memandang Naomi dan Yoon bergantian. "Sekarang sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap.

Aku harus menelepon seseorang."

Dan hilanglah kesempatannya untuk bertanya tentang Danny, pikir Naomi

sambil menatap Anna yang berbalik dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangannya.

Lalu Naomi menoleh ke arah Yoon yang menggandeng lengannya dengan gembira.

Ah, benar juga. Ia bisa bertanya pada Yoon. Yoon pasti tahu tentang Danny.

"Onni," panggil Naomi agak ragu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kabar Dan..."

"Jo In-Ho! Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kenapa kau belum datang?

Datang ke sini sekarang juga atau aku yang akan pergi ke sana dan menyeretmu

kemari."

Suara Anna yang galak membuat Naomi dan Yoon serentak menoleh ke

arahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang

diteleponnya, Anna langsung menutup ponselnya dengan kasar. Menyadari Naomi

sedang menatapnya dengan heran, Anna menyunggingkan senyum manis dan

berkata, "Pasanganmu untuk pemotretan ini akan segera datang. Tenang saja."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pun pergi.

Naomi tertegun. Matanya melebar kaget. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia menoleh

menatap Yoon. "Jo... In-Ho?"

Yoon mengangguk. "Danny yang akan menjadi pasanganmu dalam pemotretan

ini," katanya sambil menarik Naomi ke ruang rias, sama sekali tidak menyadari

Naomi yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan sekali? Seperti

reuni saja."

 _Oh, dear_. Naomi mulai panik. Bagaimana sekarang? Ia akan segera berhadapan

kembali dengan Danny Jo dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya

kepada laki-laki itu.

Bagaimana ini?

Danny mencengkeram kepala dengan satu tangan dan meringis. Ini benar-benar

seperti mimpi buruk. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut seperti ini sejak beberapa

hari terakhir—tepatnya setelah ia kembali dari Tokyo—dan pagi ini rasanya

sakitnya semakin parah. Pertama-tama ia terbangun karena telepon dari ibunya

yang menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, lalu tidurnya terganggu lagi karena

telepon dari kakaknya yang langsung mengomelinya dan langsung menutup tele-

1 Panggilan wanita untuk wanita yang lebih tua/kakak.

pon tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Danny ingat ada jadwal pemotretan iklan kakaknya pagi ini, tetapi ia lebih suka

kalau ia tidak mengingatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ia merasa

tidak bersemangat dan suasana hatinya selalu muram. Tidak ada yang baik di

matanya, tidak ada yang membuatnya senang, tidak ada yang bisa mengangkat

beban berat yang mengimpit dadanya.

Sambil mendesah berat, ia memaksa diri bangkit dari ranjang dan bersiap-siap.

Tadi kakaknya mengancam akan datang dan menyeretnya ke tempat pemotretan.

Danny yakin kakaknya pasti akan melaksanakan ancaman itu apabila memang

diperlukan. Danny jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya apabila

melihat Danny dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Satu jam kemudian Danny tiba di lokasi pemotretan. Begitu ia masuk, kakaknya

langsung menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "In-Ho, ada apa denganmu

akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa kau selalu terlihat berantakan dan pucat seperti ini?"

tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Danny memaksakan seulas senyum muram dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa,

 _Nuna_. Ayo kita mulai bekerja saja."

"Kita harus bicara nanti," kata Anna tegas. "Sekarang kita tidak punya waktu

lagi. Sebaiknya kautemui dulu pasanganmu dalam pemotretan ini. Dia ada di ruang

rias." Anna masih menatap Danny dengan khawatir, tetapi kemudian ia pergi

memastikan semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik.

Pasangannya? Danny menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras.

Dengan enggan ia berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang rias. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa

memaksa dirinya bersikap ramah atau tidak karena suasana hatinya benar-benar

buruk.

Di ambang pintu ruang rias, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya

terpaku pada wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin tinggi dan menertawakan

ucapan Yoon.

Naomi.

Otak Danny berputar-putar dan ia hampir tidak memercayai matanya sendiri.

Naomi ada di sini? Di sini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Apakah salah satu mimpinya

selama seminggu terakhir ini berhasil menyelinap ke dunia nyata? Apakah...?

Tetapi yang berdiri di sana itu memang Naomi. Tidak salah lagi.

Saat itu Naomi menyadari kehadiran Danny dan menoleh. Matanya yang hitam

menatap lurus ke mata Danny dan Danny bisa melihat kekagetan dalam mata itu.

Lalu bibir Naomi terbuka dan ia bergumam pelan, "Danny."

Mendadak hati Danny terasa nyeri.

Nyeri karena merindukan Naomi.

Nyeri karena akhirnya Naomi berdiri di depannya, memandangnya dan

memanggil namanya.

Bab Dua Puluh Lima

KETIKA melihat Danny berdiri di ambang pintu, napas Naomi langsung tercekat. Ia

hanya bisa mematung menatap Danny. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya memanggil

nama Danny.

Danny masih terlihat seperti dulu, walaupun gaya rambutnya kini agak berbeda

dan wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lelah. Naomi tidak tahu apa yang sedang

dipikirkan Danny karena ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tersirat di balik mata

gelap yang menatapnya dengan tajam itu.

"Danny," sapa Yoon ceria. "Lihatlah siapa di sini. Kau masih ingat pada Naomi,

bukan?"

Suara Yoon seolah-olah menyadarkan Danny. Ia tersenyum samar dan

bergumam, "Ya, aku ingat."

"Menurutku kita harus minum-minum bersama. Untuk mengenang masa lalu

dan merayakan pertemuan kita kembali. Mungkin setelah sesi pemotretan ini?

Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Yoon penuh semangat.

Baik Danny maupun Naomi tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya bertatapan. Lalu

Danny menoleh ke arah Yoon dan berkata, " _Nuna_ , maafkan aku, tapi bisakah _Nuna_

meninggalkan kami berdua sebentar?"

"Oh." Yoon mengerjap bingung. Ia menatap Danny, lalu beralih kepada Naomi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Onni," gumam Naomi.

Sebelah alis Danny terangkat mendengar Naomi berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

Setelah Yoon keluar, ruang rias itu pun diselimuti keheningan yang

menegangkan. Setidaknya menurut Naomi. Selama beberapa detik—yang terasa

seperti beberapa menit—tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai sekarang Naomi sama

sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan

Danny. Otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir.

"Jadi kau bisa berbahasa Korea," kata Danny tiba-tiba. Dan ia mengatakannya

dalam bahasa Korea.

Naomi tersentak dan mengangkat wajah. "Ya."

Hening lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mereka berdua mengatakannya bersamaan dan rasanya aneh. Naomi tidak tahu

kenapa mereka berubah menjadi seperti ini. Sejak kapan mereka saling bersikap

canggung? Kenapa Danny berubah pendiam seperti ini? Apakah dua tahun

memang sudah terlalu lama? Apakah segalanya memang sudah berubah?

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naomi, menjawab pertanyaan Danny lebih dulu.

"Dan kau sendiri?"

Danny menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk sejenak. Lalu ia

mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naomi. "Aku... aku senang kau baik-baik saja,"

katanya singkat, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naomi. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku

membiarkanmu bersiap-siap. Aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Kita harus bekerja."

Naomi mengerjap kaget ketika Danny langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah

pintu yang ditutup ketika Yoon keluar tadi. Begitu saja? Setelah dua tahun berlalu

hanya itu yang ingin dikatakan Danny kepadanya?

Danny membuka pintu dengan gerakan cepat, mengagetkan dua oran gyang

sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Yoon dan Anna Jo melompat mundur dan terlihat

salah tingkah. Jelas sekali mereka baru tertangkap basah karena menguping.

Danny benar-benar akan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak, Naomi tidak bisa

membiarkannya. Kalau tidak sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan lain. Dan

sebelum Naomi sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ia langsung berseru, "Apakah hanya itu

yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?" Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Danny pergi begitu saja.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa Danny bersikap seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak akan

membiarkannya. "Hanya itu?"

Sejenak Danny masih berdiri di ambang pintu, memunggungi Naomi,

menghadap Anna Jo dan Yoon yang masih berdiri di tempat walaupun mereka

berdua tidak berani memandang wajah Danny. Lalu dengan satu gerakan Danny

menutup pintu kembali dan berbalik menghadap Naomi.

"Tentu saja tidak," cetus Danny. Ia berjalan menjauhi pintu dan menghampiri

Naomi. "Terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu sampai aku tidak tahu harus

memulai dari mana."

"Aku bisa menunggu sementara kau berpikir," kata Naomi.

Danny mengacak-acak rambut dengan tangan, lalu berkacak pinggang,

menunduk sebentar untuk mengendalikan diri. "Selama ini aku menunggu karena

kupikir kau butuh waktu," kata Danny dengan suara rendah. "Kukira aku sudah

membuat keputusan yang benar. Tidak, aku yakin aku sudah membuat keputusan

yang benar dengan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau memang butuh waktu untuk

berpikir. Dan kupikir pada saatnya nanti, kalau kau tidak bisa datang padaku, aku

yang akan pergi mencarimu. Tapi sekarang aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku sudah

menunggu terlalu lama. Apakah seharusnya aku tidak menunggu sampai dua tahun

baru pergi mencarimu?"

Naomi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang

Danny bicarakan.

Danny mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Katakan padaku, apa yang

dimilikinya yang tidak kumiliki?"

Alis Naoi berkerut bingung. "Apa? Siapa?"

"Laki-laki itu, Naomi," cetus Danny sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan dengan

tidak sabar. "Kenapa kau memilih dia? Dia... oh, sialan. Lupakan saja kata-kataku

tadi. Aku hanya bicara sembarangan."

Danny berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke pintu. Dan ketika kali ini

ia membuka pintu dengan satu gerakan cepat, bukan hanya kakaknya dan Yoon

yang ada di balik pintu, tetapi juga beberapa staf lain. Mereka semua serentak

terkesiap dan melompat mundur ketika Danny tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka

dengan wajah menakutkan.

Naomi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Danny tadi. Laki-laki

mana? Siapa? Apa Danny sudah gila? Kekesalan Naomi pun terbit.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah?" serunya kepada Danny. "Sebenarnya apa yang

sedang kaubicarakan? Laki-laki mana yang kaumaksud? Aku benar-benar tidak

mengerti. Bicaralah yang jelas."

Sekali lagi Danny membanting pintu di hadapan semua orang yang berusaha

menguping itu dan berbalik menghadap Naomi. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti,

Naomi. Kau tahu jelas siapa yang kumaksud. Aku melihat kalian berdua dengan

mata kepalaku sendiri. Apakah kau ingin aku menjelaskan setiap detailnya?"

Naomi membalas tatapan Danny dengan mata menyala-nyala. "Ya," katanya

keras. "Jelaskan padaku karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kauocehkan."

"Minggu lalu aku pergi ke Tokyo untuk mencarimu," kata Danny. "Dan ketika

aku tiba di gedung apartemenmu, aku melihatmu bersama seorang laki-laki. Dan

kalian berdua..."

"Kau datang ke apartemenku?" sela Naomi kaget. "Dari mana kau tahu tempat

tinggalku?"

"Chris yang memberitahuku. Tapi..."

"Chris? Chris Scott?"

"Ya, Chris. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Aku melihatmu keluar dari gedung

apartemenmu bersama seorang laki-laki dan... dan kalian terlihat... terlihat... _akrab_."

Alis Naomi terangkat. "Apa? Aku tidak merasa pernah keluar dari apartemen

bersama laki-laki mana pun dan terlihat _akrab_ seperti istilahmu itu," bantah Naomi.

"Lagi pula apa maksudmu dengan _akrab_?"

Danny mengernyit, seolah-olah kenangan yang berkelebat dalam benaknya

sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku

menggambarkannya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, karena aku yakin aku jelas tidak pernah melakukan apa yang kaukatakan

itu. Itu hanya berarti satu hal: Kau salah lihat."

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Naomi," kata Danny sambil

menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya dengan sikap frustrasi. "Aku bisa

mengenalimu di mana saja. Dan aku melihatmu di sana. Tersenyum pada laki-laki

itu dan menggandeng tangannya seolah-olah..."

"Itu bukan aku," sela Naomi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Sungguh,

Danny sudah gila. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan untuk ocehannya yang tidak ada

ujung-pangkalnya ini.

Danny mendesah kesal. "Bukan kau? Kalau yang kulihat itu bukan kau, lalu

siapa? Memangnya kau punya saudara kem..."

Mata Naomi menyipit tajam, lalu membentak, "Ya! Aku memang punya

saudara kembar dan aku yakin aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu!"

Bahkan sebelum Naomi membuka mulut untuk membentaknya, Danny sudah

menyadari apa yang terlupakan olehnya. Ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Naomi

memang memiliki saudara kembar. Danny tertegun menatap Naomi yang balas

menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala marah. Kalau begitu yang dilihatnya

keluar dari gedung apartemen itu adalah...

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Danny, Naomi berkata lagi, "Sudah pasti

yang kaulihat itu adalah saudara kembarku, Keiko. Asal kau tahu, wajah kami

memang sangat mirip."

Danny masih agak kesulitan menemukan suaranya. Kalau itu memang saudara

kembar Naomi, berarti selama seminggu ini ia sudah mengacaukan diri sendiri

tanpa alasan. Rasa lega langsung membanjiri dirinya. "Kupikir..."

"Kau tidak berpikir," sela Naomi, jelas-jelal masih marah. "Tapi coba sekarang

pikirkan ini. Kalau aku melakukan apa pun yang kaukatakan tadi, kenapa aku

repot-repot belajar bahasa Korea? Kenapa pula aku datang ke sini dan menerima

pekerjaan ini walaupun aku tahu Anna Jo adalah kakakmu?" Naomi berhenti untuk

menarik napas, lalu mendengus dan berjalan melewati Danny.

Tetapi Danny menangkap pergelangan tangan Naomi dan menahannya. "Jadi

kau memang sengaja datang ke sini untuk mencariku?" tanyanya sambil menunduk

menatap Naomi. "Kenapa?"

Naomi berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Danny tidak membiarkannya.

Akhirnya Naomi menyerah dan mendongak menatap Danny. "Tadi kaubilang kau

pergi ke Jepang mencariku. Kenapa?" ia balas bertanya.

Danny mendapati dirinya menatap ke dalam mata Naomi. Sejenak ia ragu,

apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau apakah hal itu terlalu berisiko.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naomi sekali lagi.

"Karenaaku merindukanmu," kata Danny pelan.

Mata Naomi melebar kaget dan napasnya tercekat.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu," lanjut Danny. "Karena kurasa kau sudah

cukup lama berpikir dan sekarang saatnya kau kembali padaku. Karena aku ingin

kau tahu bahwa perasaanku sekarang masih sama seperti dulu. Dan karena aku

ingin tahu apakah kau sudah percaya padaku, walaupun hanya sedikit."

Naomi membuka mulut, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar.

Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku ingin kau percaya padaku," lanjut Danny, masih menggenggam tangan

Naomi. "Aku ingin kau percaya ketika kukatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah

menyakitimu. Kalau perlu, aku bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupku menebus apa

yang dilakukan kakakku padamu. Asal kau tetap bersamaku. Di sisiku."

Naomi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak, tidak... Ia tidak pernah

menyamakan Danny dengan kakaknya dan ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Danny

atas apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin Danny merasa bersalah dan ia

tidak ingin Danny menebus apa pun. Tetapi saat ini ia masih tidak mampu bersuara

karena air mata mulai mencekat tenggorokannya.

"Dan di atas segalanya," lanjut Danny, "aku ingin kau percaya padaku ketika

kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Naomi hampir yakin jantungnya berhenti berdebar sesaat dan ia harus

memaksa dirinya bernapas karena kalau tidak ia pasti akan pingsan di tempat.

Otaknya juga mendadak kosong sejenak. Selain suara Danny dan debar jantungnya

sendiri yang kembali berdebar keras, Naomi tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Dunia seolah-olah mengecil di sekeliling mereka berdua.

"Itulah yan gingin kukatakan padamu pada saat terakhir kali kita bertemu,"

kata Danny. Matanya tidak lepas dari mata Naomi. "Itulah yang ingin kukatakan

padamu."

Sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipi Naomi dan ia menghapusnya dengan tangannya

yang bebas. Kemudian ia menunduk menatap tangannya yang lain yang masih

berada dalam berada dalam genggaman Danny. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik

tangannya. Kali ini Danny membiarkannya, walaupun dengan enggan. Danny sama

sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naomi. Ia merasa sangat gugup.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ia sudah mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya. Ia

sudah melakukan semua yang bisa dilakukannya. Sekarang semua terserah pada

Naomi.

Hidupnya... hidupnya kini ada di tangan Naomi.

Naomi kembali mendongak menatap mata Danny. Air matanya tidak bisa

berhenti mengalir. Perlahan-lahan ia maju selangkah mendekati Danny, lalu

berjinjit, dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Danny, dan menyandarkan

dagu di bahunya.

Sejenak Danny tetap diam tak bergerak. Ia terlalu tercengang untuk bergerak. Ia

terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Ia takut ini hanya mimpi. Ia takut kalau ia bergerak

maka mimpi ini akan buyar dan Naomi akan meninggalkannya. Tetapi ia bisa

merasakan kehangatan Naomi, bisa merasakan debar jantung Naomi di dadanya,

bisa mendengar tarikan napas Naomi di telinganya. Dan ia bisa mendengar suara

Naomi...

"Aku," gumam Naomi lirih, "percaya padamu."

Kata-kata itu hanya berupa bisikan, tetapi itu sudah cukup bagi Danny. Ia

memejamkan mata sementara rasa lega dan bahagia membanjiri dirinya. Rasanya

seolah-olah beban berat yang mengimpit dadanya selama ini akhirnya terangkat.

Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas.

Saat itulah ia baru bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi terkulai

di sisi tubuhnya. Dan ketika kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Naomi, ia merasa

benar. Ia merasa mulai sekarang ia akan baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang segalanya

akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu ia mendengar Naomi kembali berbisik, "Dan... terima kasih karena sudah

menungguku."

"Mereka berpelukan," bisik salah seorang kru yang mengintip dari lubang kunci

pintu ruang rias.

Mata Anna Jo melebar. Ia termasuk orang yang ikut berdiri bergerombol

bersama para kru yang penasaran dengan apa yan gterjadi di balik pintu ruang rias.

"Mereka berpelukan?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Lalu keningnya berkerut samar.

"Astaga... Jangan-jangan gadis itulah alasan Danny berubah senewen selama ini.

Mungkinkah? Jadi itu orangnya..."

"Sekarang mereka berpandangan," kru yang sedang mengintip itu kembali

melaporkan dan semua orang di belakangnya serentak ber-"oh" dan "ah" dengan

gembira. "Gadis itu menangis, tapi juga tersenyum. Dan sekarang Danny

menyentuh pipinya dan..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Anna berbunyi, membuatnya terkesiap keras dan terlompat

kaget. Sambil menggerutu ia buru-buru menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang

penasaran itu dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Ya.? Ibu? Ada apa?"

Ia berhenti sejenak dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. "Ya, In-Ho ada

di sini. Dia tidak menjawab telepon? Mungkin dia mematikannya. Memangnya ada

apa Ibu mencarinya?... Mau menjodohkannya lagi? Ya ampun. Dengar, sebaiknya

lupakan saja niat Ibu untuk menjodohkan In-Ho. Aku jamin dia tidak akan mau...

Kenapa tidak mau? Karena sudah ada gadis yang disukainya. Itulah sebabnya...

Aku juga baru tahu... Tenang saja, kurasa In-Ho akan segera memperkenalkannya

kepada Ibu. Oh ya, Ibu tidak punya masalah dengan orang Jepang, bukan?"

Epilog

"JADI katakan padaku bagaimana caramu memaksa Chris memberikan alamatku di

Jepang kepadamu. Aku sudah melarangnya memberitahumu dan aku yakin dia

tidak memberikannya begitu saja."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang gampang menyerah."

"Jadi apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku terus merecokinya setiap hari. Sampai suatu hari dia mulai kesal padaku

dan berkata bahwa kalau aku bersedia memenuhi satu permintaannya, dia akan

memberikan alamatmu kepadaku."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Dia ingin aku menemaninya ke pesta."

"Pesta? Hanya itu?"

" _Pesta khusus para_ gay."

"Oh."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kaukatakan? „Oh‟?"

"Kau menyetujuinya?"

"Karena aku ingin mendapatkan alamatmu, ya, aku menyetujuinya."

"Oh... Kau menikmati pestanya?"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa membayangkan keadaannya."

"Astaga. Ini lucu sekali. Tapi kau berhasil melewati pesta itu dengan selamat,

bukan?"

"Nyaris saja."

"Lagi pula Chris tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku

yakin dia pasti menjagamu dengan baik. Dia menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

"Ya Tuhan, apakah kau harus mengatakannya? Maksudku, aku benar-benar

tidak perlu tahu soal itu."

"Tenang saja. Chris bukan orang yang akan mengkhianati sahabat sendiri. Dia

tidak akan merampas milik sahabatnya. Dia sendiri yang berkata begitu. Jadi selama

kau tetap bersamaku, maka kau akan aman."_


End file.
